Dancing Leaves: A Minato Namikaze love story
by The Wicked Princess
Summary: Amaya has always wanted to become a jounin but one day she meet Minato at the ramen bar, after he gave her some tips on training it became more than just tips. Now they share the same apartment and are slowly falling for each other. MinatoxOc
1. Chapter 1

Amaya took a deep calming breath before throwing five kunai knives towards the practice dummy, a small frown of annoyances crept across her lips at the wonky angled knives while one of them had fallen out and made a metallic clicking noise on the ground. The eighteen year old chunin wanted to scream with frustration and pull her hair out, earlier that day she had asked jounin instructor if he would be able to give her some tips but he brushed the royal blue haired teen off before working on his pride and joy Uchiha student. It infuriated the girl so much that she stormed off ignoring him calling her an ungrateful brat with no talent. She had taken her anger out of the tree behind her that was snapped in half, she cant control her chalkra that well. Amaya had a incredible amount of chalkra but the problem is how to release it in a small or steady amount without wasting the rest of it.

Rolling her teal coloured eyes Amaya picked up her fallen kunai knives before doing two chart wheels then followed by a back flip before tossing them at her target once again, landing in a crouch she hissed at the results of the attack. They were the same as last time, badly angled and one had fallen out. Standing up she kicked the ground with frustration causing dust to rise around her, still angry she picked up her weapons before running out of the training ground heading towards the village for a bowl of spicy chicken ramen to calm her nerves. Running in the village she waved at a few people who smiled at the chunin girl, jumping onto a cart she leaped onto a roof and kept leaping and jumping all the way to Ichiraku's ramen bar. Leaping off the roof she landed on both of her feet then grinned at the surprised ramen chief who broke into a large grin laughing at the sight of his best female customer.

"Training hard again Amaya?" Reaching over the counter to pull out the twig from the girls slightly messy hair. He flicked it away in the bushes beside his restaurant.

"I still suck with chalkra control and weaponry. I tried to ask Aiko sensei for some helpful tips but no his to caught up in the glory of training an Uchiha. Old man I' am not going to be a jounin one day at this rate, but that's not going to stop me for training hard to protect my home, precious people and this ramen bar." Amaya grinned at the man who pat her head with affection.

"That's a good girl, don't worry you'll be a jounin one day because I have faith in you. Now what do you fancy?" He crossed his arms together.

"Spicy Chicken ramen please!" she broke into a large smile as he went to the back laughing. While she waited for her order she looked around the place then noticed another customer eating his own bowl of ramen. Looking down at her dirty clothes she sighed softly while pulling out her locket from her jacket. It was pure silver with a beautiful fox in the centre in a defensive crouch. Flicking it open she pouted at how empty it was inside, not even a single picture was present inside the locket. Closing it was a small click Amaya noticed that the stranger next to her was watching. Turning her head to the side she hissed.

"What! Got a problem man? If you want to fight then I'll gladly obliged to that, I'll kick you ass!" she glared at him. He chuckled while shaking his head slightly,

"No thank you. I over heard you saying that you are struggling with chalkra control and weaponry."

"Aren't you a bloody eavesdropper, well yes I am having trouble. Aren't you going to make me feel terrible about myself?" she crossed her arms and glared at him slightly, he shook his head.

"I' am a jounin instructor as a matter of fact and I'd like to help you accomplish your dream to be a jounin." He smiled at her while extending his hand towards the surprised teenager "I am Minato Namikaze."

"Amaya." she shook his hand with a small unsure look to her face along with a pout. He shook it eagerly with a charming smile.

"Pleasure to meet you! It looks like your ramen is ready."

Sure enough a large bowl of spicy chicken ramen was placed in front of the blue haired girl who's mouth was slightly open drool at the sight and scent of the steamy bowl. She broke her chopsticks with a dopy grin then slowly started eating slowly enjoying the tingling feeling and the numbness on her bottom lip. She was a big fan of spicy and sweet foods but she hates sour and salty food because they were foul. She looks the man beside her to see him eating his fifth bowl with abnormal speed which made her raise an eyebrow. He must really enjoy his ramen then. Finishing her ramen Amaya pulled out a some money along with a small tip for the old man, slapping the money on the counter top before sliding off the stool heading back towards her training ground unaware of Minato following her.

_Half and hour later_

Amaya panted hardly while trying to control her chalkra by trying to walk up a large tree, tightening her grip on her kunai knife she dashed towards the tree and managed to make it up three meters before slashing the tree making a line then dropped to the ground on her back. Beads of sweat dripped down from her forehead while trying to regain some breath, her attempts to make it up the top of the tree was fruitless. Struggling to her feet the blue haired teen sat on the ground crossed legged while glaring up at the tree, it stood there mocking her with those lines to show how little she's seceded in the past few days and today's hard efforts. Just as she was about to stand up again then sound of clapping surprised her greatly, turning around she saw Minato with a impressed glint in his eyes along with a encouraging smile which made heat creep across her cheeks. No ones ever clapped nor praised her before.

"You've done extremely well Amaya! The will of fire burns brightly in you, but may I give you some tips?" he walked towards her.

"You'll be the first one to give me some tips, what the hell alright! What am' I doing wrong?" brushing the dirt off her knee high black pants and light blue T-shirt and white vest. Minato picked up the kunai knife before looking to the tree's marks,

"Well I've noticed that your chalkra is abnormally large which is strange but you are using too much when you start then you lessen it when your going higher. Too much can blast you off the tree and too less wouldn't let you stick on it, making you fall down. Now show me how you control you're chalkra." he went into sensei mode so fast it was shocking. The stern look in his eyes and the authority in his voice was scary. Amaya made a small ball of chalkra in her left hand before it burst causing her to fall back down onto her butt.

"Ouch!"

Minato helped her up then calmly spoke "Have you ever consider meditating?"

"Nope, old people do that." Amaya looked at him oddly.

"Not all old people do that, I do it to keep focus on my chalkra and to keep calm. Now sit down and mediate until I tell you to stop."

Amaya gaped at him before shaking her head "Nah ah!"

"Amaya it will help, trust me. My students do it when I' am late or in an important meeting."

Blushing she murmured "I don't know how to mediate."

Minato sighed as he sat down and pat the spot beside him with his hand, Amaya slowly sat beside him and crossed her legs watching him closely. The blonde haired cerulean blue eyed twenty year old man closed his eyes.

"Close your eyes."

Rolling her eyes she kept her teal orbs open but was still listening to him for the hell of it.

"Now take calm breaths in and out, slowly picture a perfect place or focus on what's around you. In and out, breathing is important." he took deep calmly breaths while relaxing. Amaya watched him then broke into a grin while waving her hand in front of his face, leaning forwards to him she started pulling faces at him while he mediating and his eyes were still closed. Biting her lips together to suppress a giggle she kept making faces.

"Rah!" he snapped his eyes open and shouted at her. Screaming she fell backwards after realising what happened she started laughing. Minato simply grinned.

"You scared me!"

"You should have been mediating instead of pulling faces at me, now actually try it this time and concentrate Amaya. Remember breathing is important." Minato looked at her with slight amusement before closing her eyes with his hands, pulling away he went back into his own mediation with a peaceful look on his handsome face. Amaya slowly closed her eyes then slowly breathed in and out picturing leaves dancing in the wind along with flower petals and she could hear the faint sound of water, she felt the wind blow against her face and gently sway her hair. Felling oddly happy, relaxed and in control she was beginning to like mediating. After it felt like an eternity in her happy world she felt someone nudge her arm, slowly opening her teal eyes she stared into Minato's cerulean blue orbs. He grinned,

"How do you feel?"

"Better, like I am in control." Amaya grinned at the man given him the thumbs up.

"Great now let's try the tree exercise one more time and this time don't be aggressive but relax, take deep breaths and try not to get angry at the tree it's not mocking you." Minato tossed the kunai to Amaya who caught it with her left hand, given him an uneasy look she ran towards the tree and followed Minato's instructions. Taking deep breaths she ran up the tree letting the right amount of chalkra to keep her sticking onto the tree. Going past her original spot she grinned as she nearly reached the top but lost her footing so she quickly slashed the tree before falling towards the ground and landed in a tiger crouch. Looking at her achievement with pride she starting jumping up and down with her arms high in the air shouting with excitement at her accomplishment. Minato grinned while watching the happy girl, he felt proud for her and that his tutelage helped her.

"Thank you so much Minato. You're the most awesome person I know!" she hugged him, he fought back a blush of embarrassment from being hugged by the vibrant teenaged girl who kept praising him.

"It's alright Amaya. I' am glad to be of some assistants to you." he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while Amaya released him before staring up towards the twilight sky, a lot of time has past. Minato got the same idea and looked back to the royal blue haired girl who looked slightly upset, he wondered why.

"Well it's time for us to go our separate ways Minato, thanks for the tips. I appreciate it. Well bye and keeping being awesome!" she walked off after giving him one final hug. Minato stared at the girl's retreating form trying to fight down the blush that graced his cheeks as he watched her blue hair sway in the wind slightly. Remembering that she also needed some tips of weaponry he ran after her.

Amaya was already in the village heading towards her small apartment that was located in the bad side of town. Ignoring the busy people dashing past her or walk towards their homes with family or friends, she kept her head held high feeling proud of her accomplishment today. About to enter her home she felt all the colour being drained from her face, her front door was busted open and was swinging limply. Dashing into her apartment she held back tears at the trashed, burnt and stole items she paid for. Walking into her bedroom she finally allowed her tears to fall as her mother's jewellery box was stolen, her clothes being shredded to pieces and her bed was slashed in half. Standing there crying she didn't noticed that Minato allowed himself in. The jounin's eyes harden at the sight of the girl's apartment being trashed and stolen personal items, he slowly made his way towards the distressed girl ready to comfort her if necessary.

"Amaya are you alright?" Concerned about the silent girl. She responded by shaking her head slowly, she wasn't alright. Taking pity on the girl he took a deep breath.

"Why don't you stay with me for a while? Just until things get sorted out. Tomorrow will go see the Hokage and report this."

"Don't bother, this isn't the first time something like this has happened to me. I'll sleep in the bathtub….again." she sighed while running a hand through her hair with her eyes closed. They are doing this again all because she refuses to quit being a shinobi and go back home. Running away from home at eight years old was the best and worst decision she's ever made. They are furious that she ran away that they, now they are determined to bring her back.

"Don't be ridiculous, pack your belongings Amaya because your staying in my apartment as a special guest." he smiled at her trying to brake the tension in the room. The teal eyed girl turned her attention back to her room before sighing in defeat, sliding open her dresser she pulled out a travel bag then she started looking for her clothes that weren't damaged. Minato left the room given her some privacy, a woman's room was private and he respects that.

Amaya picked up some other items shoving them in the bag before walking into the living room where Minato was reading a book from her half empty bookcase, he looked like he was enjoying it very much. He tore his attention away from the book as he watched the girl swing the bag over her shoulder, before he could place it back in the shelf she smiled softly.

"Keep it. I know that book of by heart, it's a good read and very enjoyable."

Minato nod with thanks before placing it in his weapon pouch. Clapping his hands together he asked.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be…Minato?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"It's alright." He smiled before walking out of the apartment and picked the door up managing to fix it then watched Amaya lock it with a small gold key. He lead the quiet girl out of the apartment building heading towards his two bedroom apartment located near the Hokage's Tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eight o'clock at night in the hidden leaf village, Minato and Amaya just finished eating and wash their plates before going into the living room. Amaya had her bath around seven thirty and she's dressed in a pair of long blue and lavender coloured pyjama pants and a white singlet shirt. Minato had a shower after her and his dressed in a pair of long yellow pyjama pants and he was shirtless, Amaya doesn't mind at all. Both of them were seated in the living room with Minato reading the book from earlier while Amaya laid on the polished floor listening to the rain pelting hardly against the window and outside. She had a drawing pad out along with some art equipment as she sketched the window with droplets of rain dripping down from the smooth glass surface. Drawing was a special talent of hers and she felt absolutely relaxed while drawing anything that comes to her mind. Using the charcoal dust to darken it a bit she grinned with satisfactory at how nice it came out, as a special touch she had drawn a faint handprint on the glass. Looking up towards the clock she noticed it was nine at night, gathering her items together she stretched her sore back before rising to her feet.

"Do you want a drink Minato?"

A pair of cerulean blue eyes locked onto her teal ones, Minato smiled warmly at her before looking at the clock himself, he might as well read for another twenty minutes. Looking back at the waiting girl,

"Yes please, a cup of tea would be very nice thank you Amaya."

"Tea it is then." she headed towards the kitchen to made two cups of tea leaving a smiling Minato going back to his reading, in fact he wasn't really reading but watching Amaya draw in silences for the past few minutes. He enjoyed watching her draw and titled her head slightly while keeping focused on the window, clearly unaware of him watching her for the last hour. She looked so happy to be drawing, he noticed that it kept her mind focused at the task at hand and not wondering back towards her trashed apartment. Remembering that he felt furious and somewhat responsible for not even realising it, the sad looking on her face somehow made his heart ache and felt an uncontrollable anger swell up inside of him. As he ponders on his thoughts he didn't know that Amaya had placed is cup of tea on the side table beside him and sat down on the ground cross legged and was staring dreamlessly at the window.

After two more seconds he returned to reality.

"Thank you." he picked up his tea and took a sip of it, it noticed the vanilla aftertaste which he liked.

"Oi who the hell is that!" she squealed and pointed to the window, Minato quickly pulled out a hidden kunai from his sofa and went into battle mode in front of Amaya ready to protect the unarmed chunin. He slowly stood up straight while looking at the person's face that was pressed against the glass, it was Jiraiya.

"It's alright, his my sensei he means no harm to you." Minato opened the window allowing the sannin entry of his home. Jiraiya crept in shaking the water off his hair and clothing while his eyes were glued to the glaring girl. He grinned noticing her chest, long legs, perfect curves and her pretty face.

"Don't fucking stare at me like that or I'll castrate you Pervy Sage!" she yelled at him with angry, fury and embarrassment while crossing her arms across her chest trying to shield her breast from his view, she had a crimson blush on her cheeks. Minato felt that incredible angry swell up inside of him once again along with another undetectable emotion.

"Jiraiya sensei would you like a cup of tea to warm yourself up?" He tried to act polite towards his teacher while trying to suppress his anger down. Jiraiya grinned at his favourite student before sitting on the couch ignoring the growls from a beyond pissed off Amaya.

"No thank you, I am here to discuss something with you about little Miss over there…who's snarling at me." he flinched slightly under her gaze. Minato's anger was transformed into one of curiosity.

"Oh carry on then." Minato sat beside his sensei while Amaya sat on the floor silently wanting to know why this involves her. Jiraiya sighed loudly,

"It seems Lord Hokage was just notified about Miss Amaya's apartment being trashed again and he wasn't to pleased, in fact he was blowing steam from his ears."

"About fucking time he found out, I could have been laying on the floor dead for all he cared." Amaya murmured and yelped at a book being tossed at her head, Jiraiya threw while Minato grinned slightly. The white haired sannin continued,

"He was worried that they had stolen the locket or something along the lines of that, I have no clue what he's talking about. Also he was concerned with Amaya's safety since this wasn't the first time her apartment got broken into. Amaya why would someone want you locket?" Jiraiya looked down at the teen who blew a piece of her hair out of her teal eyes.

"It's a secret."

Minato done a small pout "You don't trust me?" pressing a hand to his 'aching' heart for a dramatic effect.

"I do but…it's dangerous and people can get hurt." she whispered.

"Hello I am the Gallant Jiraiya the most feared man of the five great shinobi nations baby!" he pointed to himself with pride while puffing out his chest. Minato shook his head laughing at the man in the inside.

"Yeah sure I heard that Lady Tsunade kicked your ass without braking a sweat when you were caught perving on her in the hot spring. You're a senile old perverted aren't yah Pervy Sage?" she smirked slightly as his cried anime tears while muttering how mean she is and how disrespectful kids are becoming. Minato openly laughed at his sensei's misfortune.

"The locket is around me neck and always has been since…I ran away from my home village when I was eight."

Minato stopped laughing and looked at her with sensei mode which will one day been Hokage mode. "You ran away from your home? Surely something must have made you do such a thing."

"My clan…were not in the right state of mind when they declared that they were going to start a war….involving the nine tailed fox demon's power as it's secret weapon. When I was three the fox appeared to me in a dream and claimed to be my spiritual guardian and is my grate grate grate grate grate grate grate grate grandfather. I have a small portion of demon blood which is that reason I have an abnormal amount of chalkra. They were going to kill me in order to set him off then capture him, I love my grandfather because he's the only one who actually cared for me. I came here to start a new life and to keep him safe." Amaya didn't look guilty or ashamed but she looked proud, she was proud of her demon heritage.

"I see, but why do they want the locket?" Jiraiya was surprised at her heritage and that she was related to the great and powerful fox demon.

"I can communicate with my grandfather through it. Sometimes I speak with him in my dreams or daydreams, it's like a link to each others mind in some sort of way. The idiots don't know that I am the only one who can actually use it unless I do a blood oath with another…or have a lover." Amaya blushed slightly at the last part, her mother would always tease her about the lover part by walking past her then do some kissy noises and faces which always made the girl turn crimson red then dash towards her chuckling father who would scoop her up into his arms. He said that if he doesn't approve of the guy he would kill him cause in his eyes no ones perfect for his little girl unless he declares him safe and marriage material.

"Interesting, have you spoken to him while you lived here?" Minato asked while taking a small sip of his now cold tea but he still loved the vanilla after taste that went down the back of his throat, he must get the recipe off of her. It was calming and would make a nice treat for any guests in the future.

"Yeah last night, he's been flirting with the two tailed cat demon. He's a sort of a big flirt when it comes to women, one time he tried to flex his muscles to a priestess while vacationing in the demon realm." she rolled her eyes, he thinks his a sexy beast. Minato chuckled while shaking his head in amusement and laughter, who would of thought the great nine tails was flirt.

"Well now we have that sorted out now the important matter of your living needs, Lord Hokage is going to arrange you to live in the Uchiha compound for a short period of time until your apartment is clean and has a special seal on it to stop intruders." Jiraiya clapped his hands together. Amaya pouted slightly about living with the cold hearted emotionless emo vampire clan for a while. The only Uchiha she got along with is Mikoto who was a dear friend. But deep down Amaya wouldn't fit in and they treat her like an outcast. The Hyuuga clan were a thousand times better in her eyes but Mikoto was still one of her precious friends. But she was so busy with her fist son and that Fuguka Uchiha dude that she wouldn't have extra time to spend with her.

"Sensei she's more then welcome to stay here with me, as long she pays rent and a little extra for groceries and help out with the cleaning .She's more then welcome to live with me. Besides I enjoy having company." Minato crossed his right leg over his left while resting his right temple on his closed fist. A warm smile graced his handsome face along with a warm look in his eyes. Jiraiya turned his attention to his prized student with mild shock and had a small glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Are you sure? From what Hokage has told me she can be a handful and a big time prankster."

"Hey! Thanks to my pranks I've mastered stealth and how to be quick on my feet you giant super perverted toad!" Amaya was offended at being named a trouble maker. Crossing her arms across her chest she turned her head to the side completely ignoring the chuckling male and the white haired man who was spacing out.

"I like the ring of that….SUPER PERVERT!" he cried out with happiness approving of that title. He wrote his little porn books, does researched and he cant help but flirt with every attractive woman that walks past him. The same book he threw at her was thrown at the side of his head.

"Pervert!" Amaya bellowed out loudly.

Minato shook his head once again "Do you agree to the terms Amaya?"

"Yes, do I pay you weekly or fortnightly?"

"Hmm how about fortnightly and you cook four times a week?"

"Deal." Amaya smiled, she enjoyed cooking very much and loves to add her own special ingredients just like the vanilla tea. Minato smiled brightly at the eighteen year old, both of them didn't notice the white haired man smirking at them sightly while rubbing his together in a evil sort of way. Ever since Kushina Uzumaki broke Minato's heart his been out searching, hunting for the right girl to come and mend those scars on the blonde haired man's heart. Amaya was perfect for the job and she can keep Minato on his toes at all times. Being the perfect little hellion with a giant knack for getting into trouble. Jiraiya looked at them both a few times before splitting into a large grin as a idea hit him, murmuring under his breath,

"Light bulb."

"Did you say something?' both Minato and Amaya looked at the toad sannin at the same time and spoke like a record player.

"Nothing, well I better be going off to report the new living matters with Lord Hokage. I'll catch up with you later Minato and Amaya try not to burn any garbage dumpsters." He stood up waving before leaping out of the open window smirking as Amaya cried out.

"That only happened one time and it was an accident!" she slammed the window closed and locked it, turning around to meet Minato amused gaze and slight smirk.

"You burned garbage dumpsters?"

"One time and it was an accident! How am I suppose to know Uchiha's don't like a simple yet funny prank of water balloons? No they got pissed and tired to burn me alive with their fireball justsu! I ran past a dumpster and they lit the garbage on fire! It's their fault not mine. I got punished and they didn't even get a slap of the wrist." Amaya knew from that day forth she know knew that Uchiha's were allergic to water and they have a fiery temper that matches their fire jutsus. Mental note don't piss them off unless they deserved it or it's a boiling hot day, they might let her go on that one as they might finally cool down a bit without going mental at her. Minato laughed as he got up from his couch and walked towards his bedroom ready to call it a night.

"Night Amaya."

'Night Minato."

Before closing his bedroom door he turned back to the blue haired teen who placed the empty cups into the sink,

"Amaya tomorrow morning I'll get you around seven o'clock and around seven thirty we have to be at training ground four. We'll work on your weaponry before you have the honour of meeting my students." He smiled before closing the door. Amaya blinked twice letting the message sink in, chewing her bottom lip Amaya forgot to tell him that Aiko wanted to have a team meeting tomorrow around six thirty in the morning in a small café that opens up around dawn. Sighing the girl will deal with it tomorrow morning by leaving Minato a note but promise to meet him at training ground four to being introduced to his students to her, he seems very proud of them and she doesn't want to let him down after all the nice things he's done for her already. Sighing she turned the lights off before retreating into her room ready to call it a night.

_In the morning_

Amaya was dressed in some fresh clothes, brushed her hair and teeth and was fixing her hair into a loose ponytail. She was now wearing a black pair of white cotton pants with a long ice blue shirt that reaches the bottom of her butt, her blue shinobi sandals and she wore her forehead protector around her neck. Sighing as she strapped on her weapons pouch on her left thigh then started to write a quick note to Minato who was still sleeping, after finishing her signature she walked towards the door. Slowly opening it trying to make as little noise as possible Amaya thought she was home free until the door was snapped shut to show Minato leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

"Morning!" Amaya smiled then looked away at his stern glazed look in his eyes with traces of sleep still noticeable.

"Amaya why are you up this early? Trying to sneak out?" Minato was clearly not a morning person. Sighing she started to explain to him why she was going to sneak out so early while making him a cup of cinnamon tea as he sat in the kitchen on a wooden chair rubbing the sleep out of his eyes nodding at her explanation. Handing him the hot cup of tea Amaya leaned against the kitchen's bench.

"So you were going to meet Aiko, the man who's abandoned you and for another student and neglected your training." Minato took a sip of his tea while keeping an eye on the nodding blue haired teenaged girl.

"Yeah, he's possibly wanting me to be his prized students real life dummy to kick the living shit out of, then he's going to say I've been slacking off on my training and how much I've disgraced the village and other bullshit." she murmured sadly drumming her nails on the hard marble kitchen top. Minato went silent for a few seconds before gulping down the rest of his tea, standing up he grinned down while keeping his eyes locked onto her teal orbs.

"Let me change, get ready then will both go to have a nice chat with Aiko, personally I've never met the man but that will change soon enough." He walked past Amaya brushing his shoulder against hers while she looked utterly confused at the blonde man's reaction.

After fifteen minutes both of them walked down the street of Konoha, well Minato was walking sort of fast like he was about to run so Amaya tried to catch up with him by jogging to his side once again. The Iris café was just around the corner, once they reached the small café Amaya panted slightly at how fast he could power walk. Looking around the small shop Minato saw a few males and females before turning his head to the side he heard Amaya mutter silently.

"His not here yet, but I am starving!" she ran towards a nice table near a the window, Minato sat down in front of her and looked at the menu. After three seconds a young waiter appeared with a small note book ready to take their order. He had shaggy brown hair, green eyes and he was dressed smartly.

"Hello and good morning to the both of you, so are you ready to order?" he sounded happy, clearly he was a morning person. Minato handed both of their menu's to him and crossed his arms with a small grin.

"I'll have the breakfast special with a cup of vanilla tea, Amaya what are you having?" He placed his chin on a closed fist while looking at the chunin.

"Umm I'll have five slices of cinnamon toast, a bowl of honey porridge and a cup of vanilla tea also."

The boy blinked as he asked "Are you sure Miss? Isn't that a little to much for you to eat?"

Amaya felt embarrassed about how she ate so much unlike those other girls who would have something small or would have a salad. She closed her eyes opening her mouth about to reply when Minato spoke up.

"If that's what she wants then please let her have it, I' am paying for it anyway."

Teal eyes snapped opened to stare at the slightly annoyed jounin, the boy done a small bow of apology before hurrying to the back of the café to hand in their orders. Amaya looked at Minato who done a small sigh stretching his back before doing a small yawn.

"I can pay for myself Minato."

"Your silly Amaya, I want to pay for you. My treat." He chuckled slightly before waving his hand to end the conversation. Taking a long sigh she smiled softly at how nice a gentleman he is and how lucky she was to meet him at the ramen bar. After their breakfast arrived they started having a nice conversation with each other and ate their breakfast, once in a while Amaya would either chuckle or laugh at his many stories about his genin years or his students. Both of them enjoyed having each others company until Aiko and a eighteen year old boy entered the café half and hour later. Amaya looked slightly down for a second before smiling brightly at the males.

"Morning Aiko sensei and you to Kaemon!" she waved at them trying to be polite to them both. Minato felt slightly irritated at how they didn't greet Amaya who did though in a bright bubbly adorable way, both of them looked emotionless. Aiko had a curly chocolate brown hair, deep brown eyes behind a pair of sunglasses, he had a large scar going from the side of his mouth all the way to his ear. He wore fully black and his forehead protector was around his forehead.

Kaemon Uchiha had short black hair that was cut up to hi ear loop, cold uncaring charcoal black eyes, he wore a black body suite with the Uchiha emblem at the back, he wore his forehead protector around his bicep. He looked down at Amaya like she was completely below him.

"Amaya I told you to meet us at the department of integration and torture's buildings main entrance. This proves yet again that you are not the most brightest person in the shinobi forces." Aiko spoke in a cold tone which made Amaya flinch and done a small squeak while saying on her behalf.

"I heard you say to meet you guys here in the Iris café, I even asked you twice to confirm it and you said yes before calling me a stupid girl before you stormed off with Kaemon."

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses Amaya! Now Kaemon is angry because of you which means that you might be lucky to come out of the spar alive. Get up you worthless girl and follow us!" Aiko roughly grabbed Amaya's small wrist and yanked her off the chair causing it to fall backwards. In a blink of an eye a flash of yellow was seen and Aiko froze as a kunai knife was pressed to the man's exposed throat. Minato looked demonic with his face twisted with anger.

"Release Amaya right now." he spat with venom dripping from his words.

Aiko obliged and Amaya walked to Minato's side rubbing her sore red wrist that already has finger mark imprints on creamy coloured skin. Kaemon looked pretty pissed off with his Sharingan activated ready to hurt the man. Minato's eyes were so dark that it scared Amaya half to death just by looking at them.

"How could you neglect your student and use her as the other's personal punching bag? that comes down as sexism for her being female, neglect for not showing her the basic skills to survive outside of the village's walls, preferring another student against the other is something the Hokage doesn't have an patients for." Minato hissed in a dark tone. Aiko didn't respond but he kept still glaring at him.

Kaemon watched the scene with anger for starters he does know who the blonde man was as he held a kunai knife at his sensei's throat, he was in the way of Kaemon's training time and that Amaya looked close to the man who's known as Konoha's Yellow Flash. His name is Minato Namikaze. With an angry huff he crossed his arms together he finally spoke.

"Why don't you mind your own business, besides why do you even help the dead last? She's not even worth fighting over."

Amaya held back the urge to play with her locket, it makes her feel better by toying with it while feeling upset or angry. Aiko tried to throw a punch with his spare hand but grunted as Minato swiftly dodged the attack then delivered a solid kick to the man's exposed stomach, he double over in pain falling onto his knees clenching his stomach wheezing and gasping for air. Minato shoved his kunai knife back in his thigh pouch slightly satisfied with his work but held back the urge to end the man's life right there.

"I'll be taking over Amaya's training for now on and I'll also ask Lord Hokage to place her under my care until she's deemed fit enough participate in the jounin exams. Amaya come on lets go it's getting late." He paid the bill before leaving the two men inside the café with Amaya following him at his side without saying a word. They walking towards the training ground in silences while listening to the birds chirp happily in the trees or taking flight. Jumping onto a fallen log Amaya cursed the awkward silences and how much she wants to ask Minato why he said that he'll train her until she's fit enough to be able to participate in the jounin exams. Sliding down the log until both of her feet were now on the ground along with the crunching sound of leaves under her shoes. Looking up from the ground she squeaked as Minato was in front of her in his so called sensei mode she had the pleasure in seeing yesterday.

"You know I' am serious about the training right?"

"Y…Yeah, I know that you don't kid around about something like that Minato." she clapped her hands together behind her back.

"Good. Now I want you to know that because now you're my student it doesn't give you the right to think I'll neglect my other students for you. I treat everyone equally in my unit and yes I do have a girl in my team and I train her equally with the two boys, I don't do favourites between them and you, understand?" He crossed his arms.

"Yes…Minato sensei?" she asked with questioning gazed.

"Yes you can call me that but in private you can drop the sensei."

"Question!" she raised her hand high in the air.

"Yes Amaya." he smirked slightly admiring her spirit.

"Do you think I' am stupid enough to make you neglect your students? No I won't do that because their just children and with the way things have been going lately with the hidden rock village I would just walk away and let you continue to teach them." Amaya also crossed her arms together with a small stern glare of her own, she loves children enough to risk her own life for their own or give them enough time to runaway. Minato smiled softly while patting the blue haired girls head.

"You're a great kid."

"Kid! I am eighteen years old going onto nineteen in three months thank you very much old man!" Amaya puffed her red cheeks out with anger. Minato laughed while walking into the clearing with a angry girl behind him. Hearing the sound of arguing and a small feminie sigh made Amaya poke her head out from behind Minato. She almost squealed at how cute they were! They were definitely huggable because they were so dang cute! She stepped out from behind Minato and stood at his side smiling.

"Alright that's enough fighting Kakashi, Obito."

Kakashi and Obito both stopped their argument looking straight at their sensei then noticed the newbie beside him smiling. All three members of team Minato looked at their sensei awaiting his orders. Minato clapped his hands together with a beaming smile on his face.

"We have a new edition to the team, everyone please say hello to Amaya." he pointed to the not so shy Amaya done a foxy smile and waved her hand in greeting. The brown haired girl with purple facial paint on her cheeks smiled and waved back. The two boys immediately thought she was strange.

"Everyone introduce yourselves to Amaya." Minato crossed his arms and lead against a nearby tree.

"I am Rin." the girl smiled.

"Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi didn't bother looking at her while staring at the opposite direction.

"I am the great Obito Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan!" Obito beamed while jabbing his thumb to his chest that was puffed out with pride.

"Your part of the cold hearted emotionless emo vampire clan? The clan that's allergic to water?"

Obito's jaw dropped with shock while Kakashi snickered with Rin clapping her hands over her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing. Minato groaned while running a hand through his hair.

"Why did you call my clan cold hearted emotionless emo vampire clan? We are the best of the best because we have the Sharingan!" Obito shouted while pointing his finger at the smiling girl with furry burning in his eyes.

"Because…it's fitting and an Uchiha I know laughed and agreed with me, so I win." Amaya done a small yawn then winked at the now blushing boy.

"…."

Minato pushed himself off the tree and started with his lesson.

"Today I want Rin and Obitio to work on their tree climbing exercise. Kakashi you will help Amaya with her weaponry, it seems her previous sensei favoured his male student more then her. I'll stand back and observe you all. I also will point out errors that need fixing, alright?"

"Yes sensei!"

"Yeah sure whatever leave me with little Kakashi." Amaya walked towards Kakashi would set up a training dummy before sending the grinning girl a glare. Rin giggled softly while Obito done a small Uchiha smirk. Kakashi tossed her a kunai knife, she caught it swiftly before sitting on the ground watching him and listening him give her the basics.

"When you throw a kunai you need to calculate how the angle, which direction the wind is blowing and how hard you want to throw the kunai, the wind can change yes so that means you have to try even harder to hit your target. Now which hand do you write with?" His black eyes were a little freaky.

"Umm I' am left handed?" she raised her left hand.

"I can see that, now stand up and try to get hit the dummy's centre."

Amaya went into her battle stand and threw the knife towards the dummy's centre, unfortunately it hit crouch of the dummy before falling onto the ground with a metallic cling. She groaned softly while turning on her heel staring at Kakashi who looked a bit pale for some reason.

"First things first, your not throwing it hard enough but not to much force or you'll injure yourself. Your aim is slightly off because your gripping the kunai wrong." he pointed out before picking up the kunai from the ground and gently grabbed Amaya's left hand and curled her fingers on the blade's handle in the proper way. He lowered her arms slightly then japed it in a slight angle before standing aside.

"Give it another go and lets see how you do this time."

"Kakashi." she asked nervously.

"Give it a go." his stern voice almost made her gulp. Sighing she took a deep breath before throwing it, it soared through the air then hit it's mark dead in the centre and it stayed there. She done a cry of joy while jumping up and down then glomped the silver haired boy.

"Your soooooo smart! Thank you so much!" she kissed his cheeks while holding him up in the air in her arms. Kakashi shouted.

"Release me now woman!"

"Pfffft I've heard worse insults than that, I' am just so happy right now, it's taken my nearly three years to do that."

"Three years?" his eyes went wide with shock and surprise.

"My old sensei….didn't teach me a single thing let alone how to block a punch or kick, I was his star students punching bag for three long gruelling years of my life." she hissed slightly before looking into his black eyes, he looked disgusted.

"Can you put me down now?"

"Of course." Amaya set him down onto the ground listening to him telling her the basic's in blocking attacks. He would gently move her leg with his own and would raise or lower her fists then showed a combo of attacks and blocks the watched her mimic the moves. After two hours and a ten minute break they switched activates while they were carefully watched by Minato who watched their progress, Kakashi was with Rin and Amaya was moved to Obito. Obito had started doing his tree climbing exercise again while Amaya watched him from the tallest branch on the tree besides his. This got him angry but what really pissed him off is that she thought it would be funny to talk about ramen, how much she loves it and that she should marry the guy that invented ramen not caring if his an old dude. Minato now understood why Jiraiya said she was a trouble maker and hard to handle, walking towards a small lake beside the training ground he done a sharp whistle. Making his students look at him.

"Amaya let Obito continue his training in peace and come over here, there's something I want to show you. Kakashi Rin Obito you three are doing a excellent job, keep up with the great job!" he clapped his hand before watching Amaya casually walked up to him. With the others turning back to their work feeling pride and energetic from their sensei's praise. Minato grinned slightly at the pouting girl knowing he destroyed her source of fun.

"I've noticed that your chalkra control is reasonably good but it's not good enough, when it's the tree exercise you can do it fine. Now it's time for you to do something more hard, the walking on water exercise."

"Is there such thing as walking on air?"

"…No, that's impossible." Minato done a small sweat drop on the back of his head as she pouted slightly about how the most brilliant prank is now useless. She really was something.

"Now walking on water, you need release a steady amount of chalkra while doing this, to much would make you blast out of the water and too little will make you sink into the water. Remember if you still have trouble controlling your chalkra then mediate on it." Minato done a single hand sign before slowly walking on the lake's watery surface until he was in the middle.

"You give it ago!" he shouted.

"Yeah yeah keep your pants on!" she called back before doing the same hand sign and placed on foot on to the lake's water before falling straight in, she swam to the top spitting the water out of her mouth ignoring Minato's laughter along with the other students joining his as she screamed pulling a fish out of her shirt.

"Try again." he wiped away his shed tear away from his mirth rimmed eyes.

Amaya pulled herself out of the water then gave him and the others the bird then tried again and the same result happened again, she slapped the water with frustration but kept ignoring their laughter.

'This is going to take a while to master…is there another damn fish in my shirt?'

_Six in the afternoon _

Team Minato bid each other a goodnight before going their own ways, Minato waved happily at his students while Amaya was at his side with a large towel over her shoulders and she was dripping wet from practicing the walking on water thing. Her hair was dripping wet along with her clothes. Minato smiled as he walked down the street with Amaya talking about his little visit with the Hokage.

"He said that you cannot be apart of my team due to the fact there cannot be a fourth member and your not in their age group, but he did approve of you training with us but gently pressures you to train by yourself two times a week or three if your up for it. He also had a little chat with Aiko earlier this afternoon and he's not allowing you to be in his team any longer. Also with the living arrangements his alright with it but if you do any pranks or whatever I'll have to deal with it and your punishment."

"…Alright." she walked ahead of him.

"Where are you going!" he called out.

"Ramen is calling my name and I' am not going to ignore it's call! If you want to come I'll pay!"

Minato laughed as he ran towards her. He pulled the short girl into a head lock laughing at her fruitless attempts to free herself while laughing herself. Many of the civilians and shinobi's looked at them oddly, they definitely looked like a happy couple, too bad they didn't notice themselves. After they passed an alleyway Jiraiya stepped out of the shadows writing notes down in a frightening speed while doing his perverted grin, it turned into a smirk when Amaya playfully bit Minato's arm causing him to release the laughing girl who ran down the street calling him slow, Minato of course took that as a challenge and ran after the girl before catching her and playfully threw her over his shoulder then headed towards the ramen bar.

"Hmm this stuff is great! Adding a few of my own twists my next novel's going to be a best seller, Amaya thank you so much for finding Minato and for being the little brat you are. I cant wait to continue my research!" he done a small perverted giggle before disappearing in a puff of smoke heading towards the hot springs to do a little peeping on the females in the hot spring.__

_Authors Note_

**This has to be my longest written chapter ever! It's taken me two days to write this chapter down and it's all been written during the night time, I feel more relaxed during the night rather than the day…I hate mornings.**

**Anyway I know that they just meet and already she's moved in with him because her apartment got trashed, but Minato feels like it's his fault because he wasn't there to stop it. His such a gentleman ****J**

**Also I would like to notify you all that his not going to be paired up with Kushina Uzumaki, I don't know why but I don't really like that pairing. It kind of reminds me of Naruto and Sakura pairing and I really hate Sakura.**

**I don't own Naruto or Minato because they rightfully belong to the rightful owners. I only own Amaya, Aiko and Kaemon and this story. **

**Amaya's name means Night rain **

**Aiko's name means Love child**

**Kaemon's name means right-handed or old samurais name. **

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rin smiled softly at the panting older girl in front of her laying on the ground breathing heavily with small beads of sweat falling from her forehead, she just accomplished mastering the walking on water technique in three days. The small medic ninja sat beside Amaya twirling a small strand of grass between her fingers while watching Obito and Kakashi fight in hand to hand combat. Minato watched them with a keen eye ready to jump in if they go over board or end up killing each other. It's been the same routine for the last few days, things have been extremely quite in Konoha for sometime now but other qualified shinobi's deal with the more dangerous missions. The Hokage has been occupied with his paperwork for a few days and she hoped that he might issue them a mission sooner or later before Obito and Kakashi kill each other by accident during training. They were fidgety lately and always looked for ways to burn off steam by doing something, their spars have become more aggressive than usual.

"Amaya I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now." Rin's brown eyes looked down to Amaya's teal orbs, sitting up the eighteen year old girl pressed both of her hands to her eyes trying to fight a mind grain.

"Yeah? I am all ears honey. If there's anything troubling you that you are to embarrassed or not wanting to speak to Minato about. You may talk to me anytime day or night. I may be a trouble making moron but given advise is one of my good qualities." Amaya groaned slightly as she laid back down onto the ground covering her eyes once again.

Rin scotched closer towards the blue haired girl "Well you know that I' am an orphan right?"

"Yeah."

"Well for the last few days I've been….very uncomfortable with my body and last night when I woke up I noticed some…." she coughed slightly turning a bit red in the face, Amaya caught on immediately then jolted to her feet gently pulling the girl up onto her feet. Looking towards Minato's direction she shouted.

"Oi! I am taken Rin with me, don't start shit with me man." she shakes her fist at the group of males staring at her oddly, Kakashi shakes his head then jumped back into fighting with Obito.

Minato blinked a few times at his older female student's sudden outburst, since they have been living with each other he's learned not to mess with her when she's on her….monthly schedule or when she's in a complete bad mood if she doesn't have her daily bowl of spicy chicken ramen. He nod in her direction before looking back at the black haired boy dodging a well aimed kick to his head from Kakashi who twisted his body before launching a right hook to Obito's head. Both girls walked out of the clearing with Rin explained her dilemma about the certain changes involving her body, Amaya wrapped her arm protectively around Rin's shoulder's trying to comfort the distressed girl. All girls go through that change and it also gives them an excuse to eat chocolate and to give people a hard time, that caused Rin to feel a little better. Staring up to Amaya's face the small medic ninja felt like she had an older sibling that cared for her, smiling softly she walked into a pharmacist while Amaya held the door wide open. Walking down several isles until Amaya stopped at the feminie cared shelves.

"Well these are here to help ok? Now you're pretty young and small I will let you chose by yourself." Amaya stood back watching Rin pick up a few items with an uncertain look on her face, looking back up to Amaya who watched with a comforting smile.

"Umm it only lasts for a week right?" she whispers inaudible to other people but loud enough for the blue haired teen to hear.

"Yeap."

"I made my choice then, umm I don't think I am ready for the other item though." she glanced nervously to the small packet sitting on the shelve. Amaya done a small yawn stretching her back.

"Understandable honey, now can we get some head ache tablets or something? I feel like some emo Uchiha has burnt my brain with their fire ball justu. It's unbearable." Amaya pinched the bridge of her nose. Rin laughed as she used a small medical jutsu then lightly pressed two fingers on Amaya's temple then slowly pressed some chalkra into the girls skull. Amaya sighed with relief as the head ache vanished like it never was there.

"Thank you so much Rin. Now that I managed to get you out of the clutches of the evil sensei Minato lets get some ramen before he finds us, I'll pay for you're personal item and your ramen. I already paid rent this morning and later on Minato wants to go food shopping." Amaya winked at the brown haired girl. Rin smiled back to the girl as they headed towards the counter to buy the item then go out for some ramen.

Around three thirty Minato had appeared at the ramen bar surprised to see Amaya with seventeen large bowls of ramen and was in a ramen coma while Rin drank some green tea,

"Hello Minato sensei." the girl waved in greet to her blonde haired sensei. He blinked twice then smiled brightly at his young female student, sitting in the chair beside the young girl wanting to discuss why Amaya had dragged her off earlier.

"Hello Rin, what happened to her?" he look to Amaya who laid her head in her arms and would twitch every once in a while. Rin grinned at the unconscious girl with mischief and amusement.

"She tried to make a record on how much spicy chicken ramen she could eat, I told her the normal limit was around three to four bowls but she took that as a challenge and then slipt into a ramen coma. Teuchi had been rushing around the place preparing the ramen while she literally inhaled it with abnormal speed, don't worry sensei she's already paid." Rin chuckled while taking the last sip of her warm tea. Minato shook his head snorting with laughter. Amaya had to take everything as a challenge or if anyone wanted to make a bet with her she would happily do it as long as the Third Hokage pays for the damage bill. He remembered the time Obito came to training one day upset with a down cast expression refusing to meet anyone's gaze, Amaya had successfully managed to speak with him in private and he told her that Fuguka Uchiha had made him cry as that man insulted him publicly in front of the whole clan. Saying he was unfit to be an Uchiha. Amaya was furious at hearing that and she cooed him saying that she'll do something to make all the pain to go away, she had a pay a certain paint store a little visit. The next morning all of Konoha woke up to anguish screams coming from the Uchiha clan, someone had painted the whole compound a bright neo orange colour with glitter. The pathway was painted a yellow colour with a dopey drawing of Fukuka with his mouth open saying "Blah blah blah I am the evil emo vampire over lord of the Uchiha clan! Fear me! Also I am allergic to water." Amaya was immediately woken up by Minato who stood at the side of her bed with his arms crossed and a small scold on his face but his scold never reached his amused eyes. The girl was ordered by the Hokage to clean up her mess with many glaring Uchiha's and three smiling Uchiha's who watched as Amaya who flip her hair to one side of her neck then shield it again just to piss them off. After a hard days work Amaya had crawled back to Minato's apartment laying on the couch complaining at him about how evil they were. Later on that evening when they were having dinner Obito appeared then glomped Amaya saying his thanks a million times until eventually he stayed for dinner. She's very protective towards Rin, Kakashi and Obito like they were her own babies. No one fucks with her babies and gets away with it.

"Hmmm another bowl old man! I can still eat." Amaya raised her head then accidentally slammed her head against the counter, moaning softly while clenching onto her head. Minato sighed as Teuchi cleaned up the bowls shaking his head with a large grin.

"Sorry kid but I don't want to be the one to spend you to the hospital in a bigger ramen coma. Maybe tomorrow." he walked into the back room going to wash the dishes.

"Sorry Rin but Amaya and I have to shop for food." Minato apologies to his female student who nod then paid her own bill before hurrying back to her apartment. Smiling at Amaya who slammed her hand on the counter begging Teuchi for another bowl, gently placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Time to go shopping."

"Shit man…can I get ice cream?" she turned her head to the side making eye contact with the amused jounin instructor with beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

"If you behave Amaya then I promise I'll buy you a large ice cream cone, but now we have to go shopping or we will wind up with no food for a week." Minato smiled as he helped the shaking girl up who was strangely drunk from ramen, he held back a blush as he smelt her hot spicy breath fan his face slightly. Minato slowly pulled her up onto his back given her a piggy back ride, both of her arms flopped over his shoulder swinging slightly while he walks. Many people looked at them oddly like they haven't seen Amaya in a sort of ramen coma but what really caught his attention was a small group of females whispering and would send horrible death glares at the slightly snoring female. Reaching the super market he gently set Amaya onto the ground, lucky enough for him she had fully came out of her ramen coma. Pulling out a trolley from the entrance he smiled softly as Amaya stood at the front of the trolley, he pushed the trolley smiling as she would grab what they need and throw them into the trolley.

"Amaya I was wondering why you took Rin away from training earlier? She seemed upset and you know that if their's someone who's hurting her I am always there to help." Minato picked up a packet of crackers then threw them into the trolley.

"It's girl stuff Minato. You wouldn't understand." Amaya looked at the flavoured box of chips.

"Amaya my father figure and sensei is Jiraiya, I know a few things after spending a lot of time dealing with a perverted man who writes smut." Minato looked at some pasta packets then threw them into the trolley.

"Well she's been going through certain female changes which has frightened her. So I told her that all females go through that change."

Minato held back a blush, that's why his small female student has been acting funny this morning.

"Oh I understand perfectly Amaya, I had a fellow team mate who was female and she went through mood swings and would hit Jiraiya sensei if he would peep on the females in the hot spring. As for Rin I guess it's nice for you to explain it to her. It would be very awkward for me to discuss the feminie changes with her." Minato blushed at the though of explaining the whole period thing to Rin, he was a male after all.

"That's why you have me around, I am the awesome chunin chick." Amaya poke her tongue out before jumping off of the trolley then ran around the place getting the groceries with Minato running around the place. He would chuckle as he watched her smile brightly at the children and would run around the place playing with them until their parents got them away from the crazy kunochi. Fifteen minutes later they both were at the check out,

"I should make curry tonight and for dessert ice cream Sundays!"

Minato laughed at her before trying to pick up all of the twelve bags of groceries,

"Shadow clone justsu!" Amaya went through some hand signs before twenty four clones appeared and carried the groceries.

"Impressive. I would have never thought shadow clones could do simple tasks like that. Another good thing they are good for." Minato wrapped his arm around the smug girl then playfully messed her hair up, Amaya giggled feeling happy to have him around. He always made her feel happy and he also makes her feel protected. Minato was like a breath of fresh air and his bright playful spirit attracted her. Both of them walked off smiling at each other until a cold emotionless voice broke the happy scene they shared with each other.

"Well if it isn't dead last and her knight in shiny armour. I've been meaning to speak with you Amaya."

Both of them turned around to meet Kaemon Uchiha standing behind them with his arms crossed and he was scolding. Amaya felt all the colour drain from her face and she felt queasy in the stomach. Since they both were genin's she's always felt afraid of him, his aura was incredibly cold, uncaring and gave of an evil presences. Minato's eyes narrowed slightly as Amaya tightened her grip on his hand, both the Uchiha and Namikaze both glared at each other. The civilians scurried away from their fighting range but continued to watch them stare each other down. Amaya took a deep breath steadying her nerves.

"Wh….What do you want to speak about Kaemon? Can you please make this quick, Minato and I have to go home so I can prepare dinner."

Kaemon's eyes dimmed darkly while bristling as she said "Minato and I have to go home." how dare that filthy bitch say that in front of him, restraining himself from attacking the pair he smirked. He was going to enjoy this very much.

"I just wanted to let you know that we are no longer team mates, the next time we meet will be during the jounin exams and I'll be the one to kill you. Train hard enough to give me a decent challenge unlike those other times." He continued to smirk while he left the stunned girl and a angry Minato.

Staring down at her sweaty palms she shook slightly from fear, he promised that during the jounin exams he was going to kill her. Kaemon keeps his promises making sure once he said it, it happens. All those countless time his used her as a punching bag nearing killing her a dozen times while Aiko sensei stood back smirking not stopping it. Sobbing slightly Amaya knelled on the ground shaking with fearful eyes. Kaemon had killed a heap of genin's during the chunin exams when they were children while she stood behind Kiyoshi shaking like a leaf. After Kiyoshi's death three years ago things went bad to worse. Amaya had always had a feeling that Keamon and Akio were involved with Kiyoshi's death, but sadly she couldn't prove it. They even smirked during his funeral while she balled her eyes out.

"Don't be threatened by him Amaya. I'm training you after all, but it may seem well have to train you a lot more harder than intended. When we get home I'll bring out the chalkra paper and see what element you are, hopefully it's wind." Minato picked Amaya up bridal style jumping onto roof top to roof top heading back towards their apartment.

_Half an hour later_

Amaya laid on the couch staring at the white ceiling deep in thought while Minato put some chicken into the oven then put some vegetables and potato on low heat. Wrapping a thin yellow blanket around her body the royal blue haired girl curled up in a ball, it's windy outside which made her a little cold but altogether she was afraid. Afraid that Kaemon wouldn't wait that long to kill her, his very impatient after all. He never liked to wait for anything because his an Uchiha and Uchiha's always got special treatment from the village. The Uchiha's always came first then the Hyuga's and lastly the other clan's with a noble bloodline. Minato was an orphan but he has people from high places looking out for him, she on the other hand was a runaway with a big mouth that seems to get into trouble without even trying. Thinking about it she would sometimes think about going home back to her family hoping they had a change of heart. Uncle and aunty would most definitely would take her in then train her to be head of the clan. No that would be to easy, easy for her to runaway from her problems once again acting like a spoiled child who's parents didn't buy them candy. Why would she runaway from all of this? Minato, Rin, Obito and Kakashi were her family now, running away from them would crush them. Not only that Minato would chase her all the way there then drag her back to the village ignoring the screams of anger. He was stubborn after all.

"Here's a cup of tea." Minato placed a cup of hot tea at the side table. He was worried about Amaya being all quiet not daring to brake eye contact from the white ceiling. Sitting at the other side of the couch he watched her carefully.

"I am going to die aren't I? No ones ever beat Kaemon in a fight before, they end up dead by his kunai knife of fire ball justu." Amaya sat up from the couch with the cup of tea at hand, taking a small sip of the tea she hid a smile at the vanilla after taste.

"No you're not going to die Amaya, I promise that once you train hard enough to enter the jounin exam then you'll show that bastard what to be afraid of. Trust me." he smiled softly at the eighteen year old girl.

"How? I am not the most talented of kunochi's in the whole village if you haven't noticed. Besides I might as well go back to my village and bring back a few scrolls to study with, I'll have a talk with old man Hokage tomorrow about it, now I want to forget about Keamon." Amaya took the last sip of the tea then sighed softly.

"Sounds like a plan, right now how about we watch some television? Hopefully there's a good show or movie on." Minato smiled softly as Amaya passed him the remote then got up from the couch.

"I'll do some laundry instead."

Minato pouted slightly missing the company.

"Alright."

Amaya smiled softly as she gave him a hug "Thank you so much Minato."

He smiled softly again enjoying the embraced he's sharing with Amaya. Just as she pulled back he suddenly remembered about the chalkra paper, pulling a small piece of paper out of his pants pocket he handed it to the stunned girl.

"I forgot." she pressed a small amount of chalkra into the paper and was surprised when it split in two, one side was tore to shreds while the other piece went wet then it froze. Minato's eyes widen at the results. Amaya was a wind and a ice used wrapped into one.

**Authors note**

**Sorry for the wait but things have been a pain lately, Amaya is going to be a wind and ice user which means I might have to look up on some wind and ice Justus or I'll have to make some up. If anyone has an idea on any wind or ice Justus please tell me because I am stumped when it comes to those two elements. **

**I would also like to thank my first reviewer who is ****Vocaloid Naruto's kurohime****. Thank you so much for the review! I was going to delete the story thinking it wasn't good enough then you're review stopped me from doing so. Thank you so much for saving the story. **

**I don't own Naruto or anything else about it. I only own Amaya and my other OC's. **

**P.s. ****In this story Rin's an orphan so she needed an older sister/mother figure to help her out with some problems, so that person's going to be Amaya. I am sorry if I offended any of you about the whole period thing. It would have been extremely awkward if Minato explained it to her though. **


	3. Chapter 3

During the middle of the night Minato had found Amaya up sitting at the kitchen table zoning out, staring at the white wall in a trance like state. Immediately he knew that the blue haired teen was talking with the nine tailed fox, the blonde haired man slowly waved his hand in front of her face to see how deep in the trance she was…it was very deep. Taking a seat in front of Amaya he continued to watch her, it's been half an hour already since he found her like that and he found himself staring at her. Long beautiful royal blue hair which shines brightly in the sun or moonlight, incredible teal eyes, flawless milky white skin which looks incredible soft to touch and he noticed that her lips were a natural light peachy colour. Minato kept staring at her then grinned as she finally blinked after a whole hour with a small sigh of coming back to reality.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Amaya." he greeted her softly as she placed a hand to her forehead groaning softly.

"How long have I been out for?" she softly murmured to him feeling like she was hit with a hammer over the head.

He locked towards the clock hanging from the ceiling opposite him, the time was two thirty in the morning and it was still dark outside.

"It's two thirty in the morning." Minato blinked twice at her, she looked absolutely tired along with a slight pained expression as she rubbed her eyes slightly. He felt a little concerned but he simply brush that off as she done a small smile, he loves her smiles. He mostly loved the fact that Amaya never seemed to give up even though there was a slight chance of her winning but it didn't stop her from trying. The girl was a little hard headed at times, little stubborn and has a little attention span and at times that can be annoying for others but he found it amusing.

"Oh that late? Well damn that freaking fox making me stay up late." Amaya felt slightly angry at her grandfather for keeping her up, he was getting worried that he was losing his touch on flirting since the two tailed cat demon hadn't fallen for his charms. He pulled her into their little world to have a major sulk to her about him growing old, fat and that he thinks that the one tails has a better chance on scoring with the two tails more then him. Amaya sat down on the ground in the dream world bored out of her holding an umbrella up over her head not wanting to be soaked from her grandfather's tears as he kept ramblings on and on without no end. Finally after he stopped she comforted him enough for him to brighten up finding new hope not wanting to be out done by the one tails. Then she came back to reality with one fucking giant head ache because of his loud voice.

"He might have been upset about something, was he?"

Amaya laughed as she clenched onto her head "Hell yeah, he was afraid that he was losing his charms of flirting and getting laid. So I listened to him rant on until I finally had the chance to convince him that he wasn't getting old and that still had a chance with the two tails. He literally cried me a river which I didn't want at all." she then winced slightly at how loud she talked, moaning she buried her head under her arms. Minato noticed that she had a head ache so he got her some aspirin and a cup of water. Amaya had generously took them off of him swallowing the aspirin then drank the glass of water dry. Minato gently rubbed her back in small circles as she moaned in pain, he knows now that he absolutely hate to see her sick or in pain. Ten minutes later she had fallen asleep on the table snoring lightly, Minato slowly picked her up bridal style while her head rested on his chest listening to his soothing heart beat, beating in a rhythmic pattern. Minato turned the kitchen light off with his elbow then walked towards Amaya's room, he's never been in there since she's moved in about two nearly three months ago. Opening the door with a shadow clone he raised an eyebrow at the arrangements she's done to the room. The bed was moved towards the window and the bed's sheets were white and blue, the dresser was beside the door with perfumes, a hair brush, her forehead protector, music box, the sort of broken jewellery box that he reconsider that belonged to her mother and there was a small case of make up. The sliding door closet had random posters on it and there is a giant ramen post in the centre. Chucking under his breath Minato gently placed Amaya on the bed pulled the blankets over her, moving a strand of blue hair away from her eyes Minato smiled softly. Without thinking he kissed her forehead softly pulling back slowly with an adoring smile before leaving the room. Amaya opened one eye then done a small smirk whispering,

"Loveable idiot."

Now it's around seven o'clock in the morning when Amaya felt someone shake her shoulder, it went gentle then it went rough as she stubbornly refuse to get out of her bed. After another minute the shaking stopped, with a victorious smile Amaya continued to sleep dreaming about flying ramen bowls singing to her until she felt ice cold water being poured down onto her face. Screaming she fell off the bed, the sound of laughter stopped her screaming. Looking up she saw Minato full dressed with a empty cup of water in one hand.

"Morning." he chirped happily trying not to keep from laughing at her, she looked like a drowned rat with wild hair that looks like an afro.

"Why couldn't you let me sleep a while longer? Come on man help a sister out." she whined at him, he shot her the stern sensei look which immediately made her realise sleep was out of the question. Sighing she rose to her feet then started shaking her wet her making all of the water droplets hit Minato until he was sort of soaked.

Minato sighed as he wiped away the water from his face with his sleeve.

"Amaya you have to train by you're self today, I don't want to remind you what happened yesterday when you tried to use a ice justu and had froze you're arm solid. It's a miracle your arm didn't have to be amputated off or you got frost bites."

"Yeah I was lucky wasn't I?" she done a sheepish grin while twisting her hair tightly to get the water out, the water was now on the floor. It took the nurses half and hour to melt the ice sword on her arm with boiling hot water from a dozen kettles from the nurses lounge. Those morons accidentally burnt her hand but they had healed it before she started to go nuts and kicked their asses. Now Minato has been strict with her ever since, yesterday he had Kakashi to take her to the library to check out some ice and wind scrolls that were suitable for her. She found a couple like two or three but Kakashi found most of them because she had fallen asleep on the bean bags with a open book covering her face snoring lightly.

"Come on get dressed Amaya and I'll make a couple of slices of toast for you." Minato sighed softly exiting the girls room allowing her to get dressed. Amaya took off her pyjama pants and tank top then opened up her dresser draws. Pulling out a pair of knee high black pants with a purple belt, a lavender long shelved shirt with a white singlet underneath, a black pair of sandals and she tied her forehead protector around her forehead. Brushing her hair into a braid Amaya smiled softly as she exit the room to see Minato holding a plateful of toast buttered up with some strawberry jam. Amaya thanked him and ate some of the toast while pouring a glass of milk. Minato strapped his gear on his thigh then looked at the clock.

"I have to leave now, make sure you lock up the apartment before you leave Amaya." he quickly gave her a hug before disappearing through the apartment door. Amaya munched on some toast rolling her eyes as he left. Pulling out a scroll from her back pouch Amaya looked through the scroll reading it silently before placing the dirty dishes in the sink washing it up then left. Walking through the village she pulled her shirts sleeve down more trying to hid the healing scars on her arms from the boiling water incident yesterday. Weaving through more people Amaya hurried out towards the training ground near the forest of death, sighing softly she was about to enter the ground when she caught sight of Aiko and Kaemon training in a vicious battle of taijustu. Quickly hiding her chalkra Amaya hid behind the tree spying on them, Kaemon had his sharing an on and was copying his teachers movements. They were incredibly fast with each blow they inflicted on each other was harsh, she held back from swallowing her saliva as Kaemon swiped Aiko's feet then pressed a hand to his sensei's throat trying to crush it.

"Kaemon…stop!" Aiko gasped as he tried to get his student's foot off of his throat. Kaemon took his foot of Aiko's throat then grunted staring at his hands with his sharingan burning brightly with anger.

"Its not enough, I need to grow strong enough to beat Amaya. She's growing much more stronger than I' am with the Yellow flash as her sensei. I need to beat her, I must be stronger than her." he hisses. Aiko stood up massaging his sore throat coughing once in a while.

"What's so special about her? Kaemon why are you so obsessed with Amaya? For heavens sake I know that you had killed Kiyoshi for being to close to her. What's so special about her?" Aiko said in confusion as Kaemon smirked slightly. Amaya's eyes went wide as she placed a hand to her mouth in shock trying to keep herself from sobbing.

"When I win the jounin exams and she losses. She will be my wife, I don't like the way other males looked at what's rightfully mine. From the very beginning, from the exact moment I saw her I know that she's going to be mine. Kiyoshi knew of my obsession with her so he tried to keep her away from me, he tried to protect her from me! His gone and now that fucking Minato Namikaze asshole is trying to keep her from me and win her heart!" He growled as he kicked a tree causing it to snap in half. Amaya pressed her back to the tree, shocked as he was responsible for killing the only person who was like an actual brother to her. Kiyoshi's smile made things feel better when she was sad, he made her feel better when she was angry and he always gave her a shoulder to cry on when Kaemon beated her without mercy during training and Aiko didn't do anything to stop it. Kaemon had killed him out of jealousy for being to close to her and now he wants to kill Minato for the exact same thing. To keep her away from him.

"Kaemon why don't you ask you're brother Fuguka about learning some more powerful Justus from the Uchiha vault? I'll go do some more browsing in the library in mean time looking for anything useful." Aiko shoved his hands in his pockets. Kaemon grunted crossing his arms across his chest while staring at the broken tree he snapped.

"I can't he knows of my obsession with her and that bitch Mikoto would make him protect Amaya from me. I have to brake into the vault myself and take the scrolls. I need to find the secret of unlocking the Mangekyo sharingan." Kaemon walked off muttering to himself.

"Meet me back here in four days!" Aiko shouted after his prized student. Soon he also left muttering about ungrateful brats and finally Amaya emerged from the tree with red puffy eyes from crying and her pale was pale also. Sobbing she slide down on the ground holding her shoulders whimpering softly, she stayed like that for the whole day. Just sitting there crying at what she heard and how Kiyoshi had died. She felt completely lost, for the first time in years she felt like a little lost child crying for there mother while standing in a room all alone without no light at the end of the tunnel. Was there even any sort of hope for her in beating Kaemon in the jounin exams? Bring her knees up she pressed her face on her knees and covered her head with her arms continuing to sob. Thinking of all of those times she and Kiyoshi spent together without Kaemon or Aiko around, she remembered how Kiyoshi would give her a piggy back home smiling softly like an older brother would as she feel asleep on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato sat on the couch in his living room trying to read his book but he couldn't focus on the words as he mind wonders of somewhere else. It's already seven thirty at night and Amaya wasn't home already complaining about wanting to have some ramen for dinner that night but he wouldn't allow her to eat it all of the time, claiming it's not healthy to be eaten all of the time. Closing his book Minato placed it on the side table and sat back against the couch with his arms crossed staring at the clock, he was worried. She's never stayed out this late at night before without coming back with the heavy scent of ramen coming off her and her breath smelt of ramen as well…that happened two nights ago. He sometimes let her off because he knew that if she doesn't have ramen once in a while she goes crazy with strange mood swings. Taking a large gulp of his warm green tea he tried to calm his worries, she'll be back soon and when she goes he's going to have a little talk with her for making him worry so much. The last time they had a little talk she had snapped the tooth picks in half then started fiddling around with a strand of her hair. Then once he was finished she had said the most stupidest thing he's ever heard,

"Alright I'll stop sticking the butter knives in the toaster to get the toast out, I'll buy you a new one later. Stop complaining will yah….now what were we talking about?"

Thinking back about it he smiled softly at how limited her attention span was, if it's something she doesn't want to hear then she'll block it out not bothering to listen to a single world he or anyone says. Taking another sip of his green tea Minato had a urge to go looking for her until the front door knocked.

"Minato are you in there?" Jiraiya's outside of the door. Standing up he walked towards the door unlocking it then opened it to see his sensei with his jacket off and it was over Amaya's shoulders. His eyes went wide at how pale she was and her eyes were red from crying.

"Amaya." he muttered wrapping an arm around her shoulders leading her and Jiraiya into the apartment, the white haired sannin closed the door behind them following the two into the living room. Minato sat Amaya done and wrapped the spare blanket around her shoulder's to keep her warm as she kept shaking with more tears going down her face. Jiraiya went to the kitchen to make three cups of tea while Minato comforted Amaya, she cried on his shoulder while he hugged her waist rocking her side to side slowly whispering softly to her. Jiriaya shortly returned holding two cups in one hand and held the other one in his right.

"I found her like this in training ground thirteen. I tried to comfort her but she just kept crying and muttered something under her breath, I couldn't understand what she's saying. Something happened to her out there." he gave her a cup of tea and set Minato's down on the side table as he sat down on the single reclinable chair.

"I should have let her train with the team today, leaving her alone was a stupid idea. I won't let her out of my side again." Minato murmured under his breath. Amaya took a sip of her tea trying to calm down more, slightly shaking she finally spoke.

"He…k…killed him…..Kae….Kaemon killed…K.. Kiyoshi. It…w…w…was all because…of…m…me. " she stuttered out the rest of what she found out and what Aiko and Kaemon had discussed in private. Jiraiya had a deep frown on his face while Minato was shaking with anger with rage burning in his cerulean blue eyes. Amaya soon fell asleep on the couch with her head resting on Minato's shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair. Jiraiya went back to the kitchen to make some more tea for him and Minato, the deep frown never left his face. He was greatly disturbed at what that Uchiha has done to her and has tried for years to make Amaya feel lost, alone and broken spirited but he keeps failing. If his student didn't show up she would have fallen into depression or had tried to kill herself already, Kaemon Uchiha is a dead man walking for what he can see. Minato would possibly be out for revenge, no one messes or hurts with his special people without paying the price and from what he can tell Amaya was something more special the others in Minato's life. Something that Kushiha Uzumaki use to be and is easily replaced by Amaya, his found a new love interest and would do anything to protect her.

"Sensei what can we do to help her?" Minato placed Amaya's head gently on a cushion and kept playing with a strand of her hair. Jiraiya walked back into the room carrying the cups of tea. Passing it to Minato he sat back in his chair taking a sip of the tea, Jiraiya looked out of the closed window looking towards the moon.

"Earlier you said that she wanted to go visit her clan to get some scrolls, I think we have to plan that trip earlier than we intended. Kaemon's going to study with his clan's scrolls so I think the best thing is that she does the same thing with her own clans. I warn you though from what I gathered the clan she's from is something you wouldn't want to piss off and that they live in a small island which isn't located on any map. They mainly use ice and wind but the royal family for this clan uses both of them." Jiraiya looked up to see Minato's shocked face.

"Amaya's a princess?"

Jiraiya nods confirming it "If she was to continue living there and reaches Kage level she would have been appointed as the Queen of the whole village and island. From what my spies informed me both of her parents were murdered from the hidden rock shinobi's when they came to the fire nation to set an alliance with this village. Amaya was only four years old at the time when they were assassinated."

Amaya stirred slightly but kept sleeping pressing a hand over her eyes then done a small yawn, Minato looked down to the blue haired teen with a soft loving look.

"It doesn't matter now, she's a Konoha shinobi and always will be. If she wants to go back then it's up to her, I'll support her with that."

"But you would have an inner battle with yourself. Lets face it Minato you're in love with the blue haired ramen loving loud mouth prankster brat." Jiraiya pointed out while doing a small yawn of his own. Shaking his head slightly to stay awake he silently cursed the sleeping girl for making him yawn, now he feels sleepy and he wouldn't be able to write another chapter for his famous books tonight. It's been a long busy day for him spying on naked ladies in the hot springs and had flirted with a couple of the single women in the village. Jiraiya then done another yawn then shot Amaya a glare as she turned around with her back facing him. He felt like she was mocking him in some sort of weird way.

Minato sighed loudly pressing a hand to his forehead after seeing that, his sensei could be such a child at times.

"Well I better get going, it's late and I need my beauty sleep. Oh and I'll have a talk with the Hokage in the morning about going to Amaya's home to get some scrolls, he can't say no to me. Well night Minato and make sure you keep an eye on that brat. I've told you twice no she's trouble." Jiraiya waved then left through the front door closing it behind him. Minato shook his head slowly before picked up the empty cups put them into the sink then walked back to the living room sitting down on the same couch as Amaya. He rested his head on a small cushion before drifting to sleep. Jiraiya was right she was trouble but she was his little trouble maker now and that's not going to change. He promises silently to protect her from anything and anyone that dares to hurt her in any way. Amaya was far to precious to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaya felt something heavy on her chest and the feeling of something tickling her nose lightly, it smelt of cinnamon. Slowly fluttering her teal eyes open Amaya looked down at what was laying down on her chest, it was Minato sleeping. She felt shocked and slightly angry ready to punch him straight on the centre of his head but stopped remembering how he comforted her last night. He's always been there for her and it would be a rude thing to do after all of the nice things he has done for her. Slowly she reached for his hair and with slightly hesitation she started playing with strands of his hair, he moaned softly wrapping his arms around her waist enjoying her playing with his hair. When she was a child and couldn't sleep her mother had always twirled her hair around her finger, it's a comforting thing.

"Hmm Amaya?" Minato opened his eyes looking up to see Amaya with a warm smile, he noticed shortly that he was laying on her chest. Sitting up he fought down a blush on his face, taking a sigh of relief she finally sat up stretching her sore back. Laying in one place for a long time can give anyone one hell of a sore back. Amaya yawned looking at the clock to see it's around six twenty five in the morning.

"I'll make breakfast while you have a shower, I feel like eggs on toast with sausages and a nice glass of orange juice." She sort of limped towards the kitchen, her left foot had fallen asleep. Minato nod twice heading towards the bathroom to shower up, after he does that and get dressed he'd love to have some of that breakfast Amaya's cooking. When the sound of the bathroom door was closed Amaya opened the refrigerator looking what's inside, pulling out a carton of eggs, tub of butter and the sausages Minato had taken out of the freezer last night for dinner. Closing the door with her hip Amaya carried the items towards the kitchen counter beside the stove, setting them down she turned on the toaster and put some toast into it before cooking the eggs and making sure the toast hasn't been burnt. Buttering up the toast and placing them on a plate each Amaya heard the sound of running watering being turned off. Ten minutes later when the breakfast was ready she turned around with a plate in each hand, Minato was sitting on the table's chair drinking a glass of orange juice and there was a cup for her.

"Here." she placed the plate in front of him, he clapped his hands together with a smile.

"Thank you Amaya it looks delicious." he thanked her before putting a little bit of salt on the eggs and sausages before eating. Amaya done a grin as she cut some of her eggs then plop it in her mouth. They ate in silence and it wasn't until Minato had finished when he spoke.

"Since you made the breakfast I'll do the dishes. You can have a shower and get ready." he picked her up her empty plate and glass.

"Thanks." she grinned before dashing towards the bathroom slamming the door behind her, Minato rolled his eyes turning the tap water on hot then added some cold water on to warm the water up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaya was clean and dressed in a nice pair of dark blue knee high ninja pants with a white belt wrapped around her waist, a white singlet top under a ice blue sleeveless shirt, her shoes were traditional blue ninja sandals and her hair was up in a high ponytail with a white headband with icy blue cherry blossom decorated across the band. Her forehead protector was tied around her neck and it bounced up and down as she skipped down the road ahead of Minato who trailed behind her. He was keeping a close eye on her as she jumped around the place, he really hopes that Jiraiya had successfully managed into talking the Hokage into going to her home to get the scrolls. The village she comes from would be incredibly pissed off if they found out that she had either died or was marrying an Uchiha, that last one would definitely piss them off to the max. They weren't to fond of the Uchiha clan after their founder had tried to brain wash the nine tails, they weren't on talking terms with each other after that.

Amaya giggled as she caught sight of Obito walking down the street heading towards the training ground…wait he wasn't going that way but another way. Feeling cheeky she glomped him laughing as he turned around with a stunned face then it transformed into a large grin. Amaya was like an older sister to him, completely crazy but was loveable.

"Obito why aren't you going to the training ground? I thought we were going to hang out with each other and give Minato and Kakashi a hard time!" she done a mocking pout.

"Umm Amaya I' am with my family today." he whispered softly and pointed to the direction he came from. Turning her head she saw the whole freaking Uchiha clan either glaring at her while Obito's parents, Mikoto and little baby Itachi smiled at her.

"Sup! Having a family get together huh? Brilliant idea! I got to have a little chat with my other darlings and Minato." she smiled then looked back at Obito with a stern look. He almost felt his knees started to shake but held his ground not wanting to show weakness in front of his own family.

"Tomorrow you better go to the training ground or else I'll drag you out of your bed and drag you there while you're still in you're ducky pyjamas." her nose was pressing against Obito's not blinking once and that seriously made him start to freaking out. He gulped nodding at her, the stern looked turned back into the bright bubbly look. She kissed his cheek pulling back then started patting his cheek with affection until Minato arrived in time saving his student from embarrassment.

"Having a nice day with you're family Obito?" he smiled down at his student young male student as he managed to pull Amaya down from the small boys back. She gave him a small angry hiss crossing her arms together then shot a little Itachi Uchiha a kissy face and gave Mikoto a large goofy smile as she laughed softly as Itachi blushed grinning back at the blue haired crazy teen.

"Thanks sensei and yes I am." Obito muttered fighting down his blush which made his face resembles a tomato. Minato looked at Amaya sternly as she done a innocent smile which didn't reach her eyes. They still danced with mischief, they eyes of a true trouble maker and prankster.

"You on the other hand have a lot of hard training to do today missy, if I catch you slack off then there's no ramen for a whole month." he gave her the sensei look again, getting the message across to her…he did.

She gasped in horror knowing that he would forbid her from getting ramen for an entire month, quickly kissing Obito on the cheek once again she ran off towards the training ground leaving a trail of dust behind her. Minato looked at the Uchiha clan rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as some of them in a coughing fit at how much dust she left behind. Once they recovered again they glared at him, she was his student after all...his little trouble maker.

"Sorry she had found the tin of coffee this morning and had ate half of it. Sorry once again." he walked off after bowing apologetically to the Uchiha's. Mikoto giggled as Itachi clapped his hands together in applause at the show while standing beside his mother. Fuguka looked at his little brother who was glaring at Minato Namikaze's back with hatred. Finally he done a small sigh while pressing a hand to his forehead thinking,

'That Amaya girl is a lot of trouble. How does Minato put up with her I will never know.'

"Husband where are were going again?" his wife Mikoto asked with a soft smile on he face, he looked down at her and his small son who had a large smile on his face. He hopes sooner of later that there would be another member in his small family, he wouldn't admit it but he really misses having a baby in the house. Baby's seemed to brighten the house hold up a bit more. Fuguka gently gripped Itachi's other hand and walked down the road with the rest of the clan following after him. Keamon didn't move a muscle as he looked at the direction where Amaya and Minato had gone with an angry look on his face, clenching his hands into fists he started shaking with so much anger, rage and jealousy that he didn't noticed that his finger nails had cut into his skin and he was slowly oozing out blood from his self inflected wounds. He then stopped shaking with a large victorious smirk on his face as he caught sight of Aiko in the corner of his eye carrying several large scrolls towards the library. He wasn't going to lose to Minato nor her, Amaya was soon going to have the Uchiha name at the end of her own. She was going to be Amaya Uchiha, wife to Kaemon Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. The most feared clan in the whole village, the whole fire nation, the five great shinobi nations and lastly the whole shinobi world.

Following his clan Kaemon didn't noticed two thirteen year olds one male and the other female slowly coming out from the shadows of an alleyway watching him. Kakashi was glaring after Kaemon while Rin had her eyes wide with worry, they were told from Obito several weeks ago that Kaemon was has a unhealthy obsessed with Amaya and now they were growing worried for their so called idiot sister's welfare with that mad man going after her.

"He's scary Kakashi, I don't want Amaya to be with that guy. She belongs with Minato sensei." Rin whispered to her silent silver haired team mate.

"You're right about that. Don't worry though Rin, Minato sensei wouldn't let that Kaemon jerk hurt Amaya nor will I allow him to." Kakashi crosses his arms together walking beside his female comrade's side towards the training ground. Since both of his parents died he's always been alone for so long until Minato and Amaya came into his life. Minato was like a father to him and Amaya was the crazy happy mother figure, he was to proud to admit about that and he's far to proud to admit that Obito was the brother he never had and Rin was the little sister he always wanted. Team seven is his family and he would do anything to protect them. Amaya was the final piece to the puzzle of creating the family he's always wanted, the loud mouth mother had completed his family.

"Why don't we get Minato sensei and Amaya fall in love with each other!" Rin shouted happily braking Kakashi from his train of thought.

"What?" he asked.

"What if we get Minato sensei and Amaya to fall in love with each other and then they can get married! Kaemon wouldn't want to mess with Amaya when she's married to Minato sensei now would he? Then if we are lucky they can adopted us." she done a large happy smile as she day dreamed about having Amaya as a mother and Minato sensei as a father. All the crazy stuff the Namikaze family can get into, Amaya would be the crazy fun loving mother while Minato would try to keep his wife and children out of trouble. Rin's always wanted a wacky dysfunctional family, that would be good for a laugh.

"Hmm I like it. Tomorrow we start planning with Obito about it. Now we have to do our best to train Amaya to beat that jerk and some how keep her under control….she's very hyper today." he flinched slightly once they reached the training ground to find Amaya rolling on the ground laughing with her face all red while Minato stood in the centre of the field smirking as he watched the blue haired teen laugh over nothing. Rin chuckled as she ran towards the odd pair leaving Kakashi to his thoughts.

'Definitely a dysfunctional family in the making.' he walked towards them with his arms crossed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note **

Sorry it took so long but I've been suffering from writers block for a couple of days now and it was really starting to seriously tick me off. Well I hope you all like this chapter, I really wanted to make some sort of drama up and I've always pictured Kaemon as the possessive type of person in my head. I think some Uchiha's are like that, but that's my own opinion.

I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I do own Amaya, my original characters and this story plot. Please don't send me any flames or hate mail, don't like it then don't read it. As for my fabulous readers thank you so much for you're reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Amaya sat down under the tree's shade while watching Minato gives his students a briefing about the mission tomorrow, they were hanging onto his every word while standing perfectly still and they were silent during the whole thing. Sometimes they would ask a question which Minato answered honestly, the blue haired teen pressed a hand to her heart feeling a mixture of emotions go through her head to toe. Going back to her home after all these years made the blue haired princess nervous, excited and fearful. Cyclones have always surround her home island and it's destroyed thousands of ships that don't take the special route, life's had been lost from drowning or getting eaten alive by sharks. Lucky enough for them she knows the route like the back of her hand, they were perfectly safe with her. But what worries her mostly was how her people would react when they see Obito, his an Uchiha after all. They wouldn't attack him with her there though but still she's afraid of what they were going to do when she's not around. They weren't exactly fond of Uchiha's after all. Sighing softly her teal eyes flickered back to the group to see them finishing the mission now Minato was telling them about Cyclone Island.

"Cyclones would appear without warning if we don't take the proper route and it would crush the ship to pieces, also sharks use the island's waters as a breeding ground so make sure neither of you three falls into the water. Thankfully Amaya is here to guide us to the island swiftly and safely. Now any other questions?" Minato clapped his hands together while his cerulean blue eyes scanned their faces. Obito shook as he raised his hand up.

"Yes Obito."

Obito dropped his hand and took a deep breath trying to hide his fear "I heard that the people in Cyclone Island have a large hatred towards Uchiha's."

Kakashi and Rin both looked at their sensei with worry as Minato pressed his lips together in a firm line.

"You're perfectly safe with Amaya and I around, they wouldn't dare cross her though without suffering through some harsh punishment. No one there is allowed to raise their hand at her or attack anyone she's with. I assure you Obito you're perfectly safe. " he tried to comfort the distressed boy but it sparked their attention more, why would they be punished for hurting Amaya?

"Why's that sensei?" Kakashi asked tilting his head slightly while staring at Amaya who looked at the sky with a small frown. Minato looked at Amaya as she locked her teal eyes with his own, he tried to stop a grin and blush as she done a small smile and nod allowing him to explain to his students why. Looking back to his students Minato had a serious look on his face as he answered the young Hatake's question.

"The reason why they wouldn't dare cross her is because Amaya….is their princess." He mused slightly as they all gave their blue hair team mate a shocked amazed look. She looked at them all with a cheeky grin. He could tell that she was enjoying their expressions as they found out that she is a royal. Finally Obito took a deep breath then cried out,

"Look's like they all won't be attacking me while their princess is around! Amaya's a Princess? Wow I wouldn't have thought she was one from the way she behaves!" he roared with laughter while she gave him a mocking glare and done a mocking strangle motion with her hands that stopped his laughter immediately, Rin chuckled under her breath as Obito held onto his neck with horror watching with petrified eyes as Amaya done a slicing motion of his neck with her finger. Kakashi's expression wasn't seen but Minato shook his head with a small grin. Even thought they were ninja's it was nice to see them still act like what they are, children.

"I might be a princess but I can still prank the hell out of you man! It doesn't mean that I can't still act the way I am just because of my royal title. It doesn't change who I really am." Amaya shouted across the field with her fist shaking in the air. Amaya stood up then started to skip towards them with a large grin, stopping beside Minato she continued to slightly jump up and down.

"Tonight we are all going to a nice restaurant! Not as a team but as a family! Oh before I forget Minato's paying." She turned to him with a small smirk to see him with a large anime sweat drop at the side of his head and a tick mark on his temple. Pulling the blue haired girl into a head lock he ruffled her hair as she growled at him for messing up her hair and for humiliating her in front of the children.

"Oh now I am paying, well lucky enough for me the restaurant is an all you can eat." He clearly remembers that she offered to pay for them last night and now she had announced that 'his' paying. Rin bit her bottom lip as Amaya's face turned red and tried to slug him in the face with her fist. Kakashi and Obito watched their sensei and team mate play around, it was sort of weird but they liked to see that their team is dysfunctional unlike the others.

"Ok how about I pay for Rin, myself and Obito while you pay for you're self, Kakashi and….I can't believe I am saying this Jiraiya. You're always bitching about not seeing him all the time." She suggested while pulling her head out of his grip then tried to comb her wild hair back down with her fingers. Minato pressed his finger to his bottom lip deep in thought but he grinned nodding.

"Sound's like a plan! Well team tonight you all have to dress up nicely because this place has a dress code. So for the males please wear a collared shirt, nice dress pants, hair combed and dress shoes. For the ladies you have to wear a little amount of make up, nice clothes that aren't revealing and yeah you get the point. See I'll see you all tonight at the front of the dango shop around seven thirty. Alright team dismissed." Minato nods smiling as the boys walked off talking while Rin looked a little down. Minato felt worried for his female student, turning his to Amaya's direction he watched the blue haired girl glare at a rock like it done something wrong to her. Feeling his gaze she turned her head towards him with an eye brow raised.

"Sup?"

Minato leaned forwards and whispered softly "I think something's wrong with Rin, she's a little down about something." Amaya looked at the brown haired girl with wide eyes like an owl, Rin kicked the dirt slightly as she slowly walked away.

"I'll deal with it." She yawned while walking away. Minato crossed his arms watching his secret love interest walk towards Rin draping an arm around the surprised girl as they vanished from his sight. He knew that she was an orphan and was living a hard life. Sometimes his has a terrible urge to adopt the girl and Kakashi but he couldn't, their his students and his not allowed to be involved in their life's outside from the shinobi field. His heart goes out towards them at times along with Obito, they were his own little private family along with Amaya. They all are family, they were his little piece of heaven. He knows how hard it is to grow up alone in the world as an orphan without a family to love him, when he was finally in the ninja academy he had meet the man that was soon to be his mentor and a father figure. Jiraiya's always been there for him during his time of need and now Minato wants to be there for his students and Amaya's time of need. They were that precious to him and that's not going to change, not now not ever. Finally walking out of the training ground he went searching for his pervert sensei, he has a strong feeling that he'll find him at the hot springs peeping on the females there. Sometimes having a sensei that's a pervert can be really pain in the ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin sat down on her small apartment's couch staring down at her hands feeling ashamed as Amaya sat down on a single wooden chair looking around the place with a keen eye. The small medic ninja kunochi felt like crying as her mother figure looking around the apartment she lives in, it had a small bathroom, a small kitchen, medium living room with run down second hand furniture and her bedroom can only fit a single bed, a small dresser, side table and the curtains were a horrible shade of puke green. Rin waited for Amaya to voice her opinion but was shocked when she finally spoke.

"Nice little place, but if you find it a bit too small then you can move into my old apartment. It's a hell of a lot bigger and the bathroom is massive. But that can wait for now, tell me what's the matter. Why did you look so sad at the training ground honey?" Amaya crossed her legs together in a lady like fashion. Rin tried to place on a fake smile but failed under Amaya's motherly gaze.

"I don't have any nice clothes, the only clothes I own is the ones on my back and second hand ones from charity. I might as well don't bother going to the dinner."

"Not gonna happen." Amaya stood up stretching her back then winked down to the girl with a grin.

"Why?" she questioned in a weak voice.

"Because I am going to buy you a nice outfit and shoes….don't be surprised if you find me asleep on a chair in the shoes store. I hate a major dislike for shoe shopping honey and it's not going to change." She grabbed Rin's upper arm then dragged the surprised girl out of the small apartment heading straight towards the shopping section of the village. Rin had tears of happiness at the sides of her eyes as Amaya dragged her towards the shops. Since she was little she had felt envious when a mother and daughter walked out of a clothes shop with bags of clothes, shoes and what not, they didn't know that she was watching them hiding behind a building or small bush. Now she was finally going shopping with her mother figure, it was like a gift from above. Amaya pulled the brown haired kunochi into a clothes store, both of them looked around the place then walked towards a clothes rack full of nice dresses. Rin looked at one side while the blue haired teen looked at the other.

"What size are you?"

"Umm six?" Rin looked at her shirts tag to check what size she is. Amaya pulled out a beautiful lilac dress with green sequels that looks like grass. The fabric was incredibly soft and it looked like it was made out of silk. Rin looked down at the dress in her hand, it was pink with red hearts…it was ugly. Putting it back she smiled as Amaya guided her towards the changing room to try it one. After a few minutes later Rin emerged from the changing room wearing the dress with a pink blush on her cheeks. Amaya….had fallen asleep on the chair beside the mirror. Giggling like a school girl Rin danced towards the sleeping teen then poked her cheek.

"Uhhh I wasn't asleep Minato, honestly man I was just resting my eyes!" she snapped her eyes open then looked at a smirking Rin. Looking up and down then up towards the girls blushing face Amaya done a wolf whistle then started clapping. Rin done several twirls, she felt like a princess!

"Oh baby that's what I call smoking! I' am definitely gonna buy it." Amaya smiled brightly as Rin walked back into the changing room with a scarlet blush on her cheeks. Once the door had closed then locked Amaya immediately fell back asleep on the chair, a random Nara woman walked past staring at her with question, shrugging her shoulders she walked away as Amaya stared talking in her sleep. Something about flying ramen bowls singing about butterflies. Yeah it was a random thing but it's Amaya nearly everyone in the village had gotten use to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato looked at the clock hanging from the wall in the kitchen, the time was seven o'clock. Sighing he shoved his hands into his dress pants pockets while pacing up and down the living room. He's wearing a nice yellow collared shirt that was ironed, long black dress pants with pockets, black leather dress shoes and his hair was still the same after he failed to comb it. He looked very dashing if I don't say so myself. He waited for Amaya to come up from her bedroom, he was expecting to find her wearing a collared shirt and jeans. She had taunted him that afternoon that she was going to wear that to the restaurant. He of course started scolding at her playfully as she drank a glass of water while sitting on the kitchen bench ignoring him rant on about setting an example for Rin.

Hearing her bedroom door swing open Minato turned around his eyes went wide. Amaya was wearing a beautiful royal blue silk gown with silver sequels that acted as stars from down the bottom of the dress, a silver ribbon was tied around her breasts with a long bow at the right hand side of the dress, her shoes were silver high heels and she clenched onto a silk purse. Her hair was up into a loose bun with strands of hair framing her face, her make up was soft looking making her face glow, she had small silver hop earrings and she had her necklace out in plain view. Minato felt like he was staring at a real angel in front of him staring at him with those beautiful teal orbs which boar into his own eyes.

"I feel like a dickhead." She stated with a small pout while shifting uncomfortably on the spot while Minato was blushing slightly scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Minato snapped out of his trance to hear her put herself down. He smiled brightly at her while putting his wallet into his pants pocket.

"No you look beautiful tonight." He commented as she got a glass of water from the tap, she drank it then muttered.

"I feel uncomfortable wearing this dress man. People would start speeding the news that I was in public looking like this. Amaya don't like that this could ruin my reputation as a tomboy and major prankster, I don't think I could live down public humiliation." She whined slightly as he chuckled as he kissed her cheek. She almost dropped the glass cup but had successfully managed to stop herself from doing so. His lips were very soft and her cheek turned pink for a second but she fought it down. Minato picked up the apartment keys turning to Amaya who placed the cup into the sink picked up her purse then walked out the door as he locked it behind him. The both of them walked towards the meeting point holding hands with each other causing bystanders to look at them with surprise or a smile on their faces. They definitely look like a happy couple as Minato told Amaya more about his genin days with Jiraiya. Amaya silently listened with a large grin on her face nodding once in a while and laugh at him. Minato smiled down at her and wrap his arm around her shoulders while she pressed her head against his chest.

"Are you scared about tomorrow?" Minato asked out of the blue.

"Sort of but it's my home. My uncle and aunt would be over the moon to see me but…." She looked down slightly. Minato gently asked.

"But?"

She looked up at him "They would try to make me stay there and become queen, they are old enough to be my grand parents and they have always wanted to go on a second honeymoon on crescent moon island. If I stay there and become queen then I wouldn't be able to see any of you guys again, when I turn twenty then I'll have to get married and produce more heirs to the throne. It's been a tradition in our clan."

Minato nod "What happens if you get married at nineteen? Does the same thing accrue or do they still provide a suitor?"

Amaya looked at the night sky with a small smile "I can marry anyone I like when I' am nineteen but when I reach twenty then they chose a suitor. My mother married my father when she was nineteen you know." She smiled at him.

"Seriously?" he grinned at her. She nods with a giant smile.

"Yep. My mother was a modern day princess but my father was a poor handyman, they meet when the palaces sink blew up and they called him in. Dad said when he saw mum it was love at first sight as she dropped a cherry bomb into a toilet wanting to kill a spider that had crawled into it, she was afraid of spiders but that didn't stop her from pulling their legs off slowly!" She laughed as Minato chuckled.

"So you get you're personality from her?"

"Yes and I inherited my father's hair and eye colour." She stated proudly.

"So you're a daddy's girl?" Minato taunted her then Amaya slapped a hand onto his mouth..

"….Don't tell anyone that, mum was busy ruling the island and the people so my dad spend a lot of time with me as a kid. When I get kids I am totally gonna spend a lot of time with them and reach them all kinds of pranks." She imagined children running around with paint tins and glitter bombs. Her perfect little angels. Minato blushed red as he heard her say that, when she has kids. That means that she wants a family. He gently pried her hand off his mouth and held onto her hand with his own while continuing to walk towards the dango shop.

"You want to start your own family and have kids?" he asked as they both waited in front of the dango shop for the kids. Amaya nods with a giant grin.

"Yep I want a family and have three kids. If I can't have kids then I'll go adopt some, give them a loving family. There are plenty of kids out there without a family and deserve to have one that's loving and supports them." Amaya yawned slightly then looked at Minato. He had a warm look in his eyes as he smiled softly at her.

"If you can't have kids so you'll adopt orphans to give them a loving home. That sounds sweet Amaya."

She smiled as a bunch of children run past laughing and smiling brightly while their parents chased after them, they had ran out of the house when it was bath time. She used to do that as a child and her mother and father would chase after her around the palace, she had always been in her birth suite. Minato held onto her hand as she lean against him with her eyes closed.

"Minato sensei!" Obito cried out causing both Minato and Amaya to look at the three students standing in front of them. Obito wore a blue collared shirt with the Uchiha clan's emblem on the back, a pair of jeans and his hair was still the same. He didn't have his goggles on, he looked cute. Kakashi wore a white collared shirt, a pair of jeans and he his hair was the same. Rin wore the same dress Amaya had picked out earlier, a pair of flat black dress shoes, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had a light amount of make up on. She looked very pretty.

"You three look smoking." Amaya grinned causing Rin and Obito to turn red while Kakashi's ears turned pink….he still wore his mask.

"You also look very beautiful tonight Amaya." Rin smiled while both boys nod. Minato chuckled as she looked taken back from their comment.

"You look very handsome tonight sensei." Rin grinned at her sensei who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"What about me!"

All of the looked at Jiraiya who looked the same as usual, he pressed a hand to his 'hurting' heart. Amaya smirked

"You look old as ever pervy sage, you're supposed to dress nicely but I see that you still look like a bag of barf like you look like every single day. So what's it like being old?" she joked then hissed with pain as Jiraiya slapped the back of her head with a small frown on his face.

"You might be a princess but you're still a brat in my eyes now and forever. Now shall we go in already? I am starving." Jiraiya walked in the restaurant with the others trailing behind him. Minato walked towards the man behind the counter Amaya handed Minato the money as she walked passed with the kids and the old fart. Minato paid for his reservation and got a tray full of six glasses, he walked towards the window table where everyone was sitting down. Amaya smiled as he sat down beside her and pass out the glasses. The kids and Jiraiya had already gone to get their food while Minato and Amaya went towards the bar to get their drinks.

"Two glasses of red wine please." Minato handed the glasses over to the bartender who filled up their glasses with red wine. Amaya looked around the place, it looks very fancy. There were exotic painting hanging from the walls, clean and sparkling plates and windows, a glass chandelier hanging from the centre of the restaurant and all the people were looking elegant while some were dancing on the dance floor. That places reminds her of the royal bathroom without the people there and there wasn't any large bathtub, shower and large mirror.

"Are you alright?" Minato asked as she looked around the place.

"Yeah." She smiled as he carried both of their glasses towards the table, he doesn't want her to stain that beautiful dress she's wearing. Reaching the table they smiled as the kids were picking on Jiraiya about how much food he had on his plate. All he said was…

"Shut up you little brats, I am not fat…..just a lot of muscle." He flexed his arms but Amaya laughed which made him send a glare at her before eating a chicken wing. After twenty minutes all of them had a plateful of food or a drink in front of them. The adults would discuss missions while Amaya showed the kids magic tricks with a napkin. Everyone had a great time even Kakashi had a great time even though his to proud to admit it. He enjoyed Amaya's magic trick and he even snorted with laughter as she threw a pea into the air and it landed in her mouth, even Minato raised an eye brow when he watched her do that. When dessert came they all stared in astonishment as Amaya had around thirteen bowls of each dessert and heaps of ice cream, she was currently passed out in a food coma now. It was late now so both of the boys and Jiraiya had taken Rin home while Minato carried Amaya in his arms bridal style towards their home. Her head was resting on his chest, she was fast asleep. He smiled down at her as she snuggled closer with her purse clenched in her hands. She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. When he finally got him he opened the door closed it and walked into Amaya's room. Gently placing her on the bed Minato took her shoes off and pulled a blanket over her, she done a small yawn as he kissed her cheek.

"Night Princess." Minato whispered in her ear softly then exited the room closing the door behind him. Minato went into his room changed his into his pajama pants and didn't wear a shirt. When he was about to turn his bedroom light off the front door started knocking. Groaning he got up from his bed then walked towards the front door, opening it he felt his heart stop beating at the person who stood at his doorway.

"Hello Minato." It was none other than Kushina Uzumaki.

"Kushiha? What are you doing here?" he watched as she walked passed him walking towards his couch than sat down.

"I missed you." She pat the spot next to her, he closed the door then slowly walked towards the couch sitting on the same couch but away from her. He felt a anger inside him boil in the pit of his stomach as she looked at him the way she use to before she broke up with him for another man. Why was she here now? What ever reason she's here he's keeping his guard up for not only his sake but for Amaya's sake also.

"Why are you here? I remembered that you dumped me because you wanted another man." He tried to hold back a hiss of anger. Kushina crossed her arms and looked down then started to cry? Cursing his caring nature Minato gently pat her back.

"He was already married Minato! He was just using me and I allowed him to. I feel so stupid for allowing myself to be used." She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I was a fool for leaving you Minato, you are the most amazing man I've ever meet and I want you back."

Minato was speechless as she said that. She wants him back. No she dumped him for another man and that hurt him a lot besides he has Amaya now….even thought they aren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend. He doesn't want to hurt Amaya.

"Minato are you alright darling?" Kushina pressed a hand to his cheek checking his temperature. Minato grabbed her wrist lightly not ever had raised a hand to a woman nor likes to hurt them. She looked startled then she smiled at him.

"Kushina I don't love you anymore. I meet someone else." Minato whispered. Kushina's eyes went wide then she looked very angry. Jealousy, rage and possessiveness coursed through her body.

"Who's the little bitch?" she hissed darkly releasing a steady amount of killer intend. Minato sighed at her action but he simply brushed it off.

"Her name is Amaya and she's the Princess of Cyclone Island."

Kushina's eyes darkened as she heard the girl's name, title and where she's born. The whirlpool country has a large hatred for the royals from Cyclone Island from the First Hokage married the Princess from there rather than her own clan. They had a bitter hatred for them and their powers. Clenching her hands Kushina's fingernails digged into her skin, braking through it and a small amount of blood dripped. Just as Kushina was about to leave she saw a shadow move in the corner of her eye, it was a female silhouette….it was Amaya's shadow. Kushina's inner smirked knowing that Amaya hadn't heard the whole thing.

"Minato you know that I love you and I am willing to do anything to get you back. I am sure it's just a small silly crush you developed to get over me. Well I forgive you because I love you." She leaned forwards capturing his lips with her own. For extra measures she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss further. When Amaya's silhouette disappeared Minato pushed Kushina back with a angry look on his face.

"Get out of my home." He hissed while staring at the wall behind Kushina, he was ignoring her. Smirking Kushina left feeling triumphant of her victory. Soon enough Minato was going to be her's and that little Princess from Cyclone Island wasn't going to stand in her way. When she left Minato sighed as he pressed his face into his hands looking down re-thinking everything he knows. Kushina had broken up with him because she was lusting over another man leaving Minato sore, sad and a little bitter. When he meet Amaya things had been heaps better for him even when he was with Kushina. Amaya was fun, loving, kind, caring, friendly, crazy, prankster, goofball, funny and she was amazing. She evens loves his students and has a weird obsession with glomping them and picking on Jiraiya. Kushina had nothing to do with his students and had hatred towards Jiraiya, all she wanted was to keep him close and cut off all contact with his friends, student and sensei. Both of them were completely different people and Amaya is now in his life but Kushina had snaked her way back to him wanting to claim him for her own again. All he knows now is that things were going to be a hell of a lot tougher with Kushina back in his life and he has to deal with training his students and Amaya and help her grow strong enough to enter the jounin exams to defeat her long time tormentor.

'Things are going to be much harder now. I need to sleep for the mission tomorrow.' Minato locked the front door and head towards his room, he done a quick de-tour and walked into Amaya's room to see her lying on her side away from the door. He silently watched her for a few seconds more then softly closed the door behind him heading back towards his own room. Amaya turned around awake, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she still had tears running down her face. She had heard Kushina claiming her love for Minato and that he has a small silly crush on her because he misses her. Then Amaya had witnessed the kiss, she felt heart broken as Minato didn't pull away as Kushina deepened the kiss. Having seen enough she went back to her room shedding tears of pain and sadness while lying back on her bed. All she knows now is that the man she loves is still in love with his ex cheating girlfriend and she was just something he can use to manipulate her feels. He wanted her to feel what he felt when Kushina broke up with him, he wants to feel the power of rejection Kushina had used on him to use on her. Amaya shed more tears as she silently sobbed on her pillow until she had fallen asleep with tear stains on her pillow.

**Authors note**

**Writers block is so annoying but now I've finished this chapter. I feel pretty happy with this one and I hop you all like it. Well now that Kushina's back in Minato's life what will Amaya do? Will there be a fight for his love or would it end up with heart brake for our dear Amaya? Well you just have to keep reading to find out. **

**No flames or hate mail **

**I don't own Naruto or anything including Minato. I do however own Amaya, Aiko and Kaemon and this story. **

Also I don't hate Kushina but I need her to act like this in the story so please don't send mean comments or anything.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning had been the most silent one since Amaya had moved in, Minato watched with question as she ate breakfast without sparing him a glance or said a single word to him. The blue haired girl decided to wear a pair of black ankle high pants with a silver belt, a white tanktop shirt with a dark blue jacket with a whitish-blue cyclone symbol on the right hand side sleeve of the jacket and she wore a pair of black shinobi sandals. Her beautiful hair was up in a half ponytail, her forehead protector was tied around her forehead and lastly Amaya had a little bit of make up on which was incredibly light. Minato kept watching her as she looked down at her empty plate while taking a sip of her cup of tea, he's starting to worry about her. Sighing loudly he stood up with his empty plate taking it to the sink to quickly wash it then leave the silence of the apartment, clipping on his backpack then firmly adjusting it he called out to Amaya before leaving.

"I'll see you at the front gate in twenty minutes Amaya, make sure you locked everything up and have you're gear together." He looked back with a small frown to see her staring out of the kitchen window without nodding or speaking anything back to him. Opening the front door he walked out then closed it behind him. Minato has to find out the reason why she's not speaking nor looking at him, so he's going to the one person who might have the answers his looking for. Quickly running down the streets of the hidden leaf village the blonde haired jounin kept searching for the person even stopping and asking a fellow shinobi's if they had seen who his looking for, some shrugged not knowing where they are or the others suggested places where he might find them. He didn't have time to keep to continue this goose chase, as he was about to leave he heard a familiar perverted giggle coming from the female side of the hot springs. Minato thanked the heavens as he followed the giggles around the corner to finally find the person his been hunting for, his sensei Jiraiya. The pervert was peeping on the females on the other side through a small hole in the fence, a large blush was on his face along with a dorky smile as he wrote things down into his small note pad. Resisting an urge to sigh Minato thought about what would Amaya do if she had found Jiraiya perverting on her fellow females? A small smirk crossed Minato's face as he silently crept towards his sensei who didn't detect him there, taking a deep breath Minato shouted in Jiraiya's ear.

"HEY PERVY SAGE STOP PEEPING ON THE FEMALES IN THE HOTSPRINGS!"

The sound of surprised female shrilling made Jiraiya turn pale as he watched in great sadness as the females quickly wrapped their towels around them then run of back into the female lockers to get changed. Minato know knows why Amaya got such a kick of doing this to Jiraiya, his reactions were hilarious to watch. Jiraiya turned his head with a small angry scold as he stared at his student, Jiraiya was expecting to see Amaya with Minato like she always is but this one totally caught him off guard.

"What do you want Minato?" Jiraiya put his note book and pen away in his jacket before standing back on his feet with his arms crossed.

"I need you're help sensei." Minato honestly said while both of them walked side by side into the ramen shop, Minato has around ten minutes to spare anyway. Both took a stool then ordered a bowl while the continued talking.

"What about?" raising an eyebrow the old hermit looked down to his prized student who looked uneasy about something.

"I had an unexpected visit from Kushina last night."

Jiraiya felt great pity towards Minato now, he was with Minato the day when the red head Uzumaki woman had dumped him for another man who was married. Minato was so crushed about that he refused to eat ramen for a while but thanks to Jiraiya if he wasn't forced to have a bowl a few weeks later he wouldn't have meet Amaya. Jiraiya doesn't understand why would she return when Minato was so happy with another woman, it must be a woman thing. Sighing the white haired hermit ran a hand through his hair then finally replied.

" Sounds like you're in a bit of trouble. Well keep going." He gently pushed Minato further into details. Minato looked down to his hands,

"Amaya hasn't said a word nor looked at me this morning, I don't know why though sensei."

Jiraiya done a low whistle catching on much faster than his student, "I think I know the problem Minato but I need more details to confirm it."

Minato looked up to him with wide eyes, he felt glad that he had found Jiraiya.

"Did Kushina do anything else Minato?" Jiraiya nod at the ramen chief as his bowl of ramen was set in front of him, braking a pair of chopsticks in half Jiraiya ate his shrimp ramen while Minato ate his miso ramen.

"Kushina wants to take me back, said that she loves me and was a fool for leaving me for another man who was already married then she kissed me." Minato whispered. Jiraiya's eyes went wide then started coughing as some noodle went down the wrong pipe. Taking a large gulp of water from his glass the white haired man stopped coughing.

"Well there is you're answer Minato, why hasn't Amaya talked or looked at you this morning? It's because she had overheard you and Kushina last night and she thinks that you are back together with Kushina, also I have a feeling that she witnessed the kiss between you two. Amaya's afraid that you'll leave her for Kushina." Jiraiya crossed his arms while his empty ramen bowl was taken back for seconds, Minato's eyes went wide with shock. He'd never thought about Amaya there witnessing the kiss or hearing Kushina's confession. All of the pieces of the puzzle finally fitted together and that's why Amaya was so silent, she was hurt about thinking that he and Kushina were back together.

"I' am not going back to Kushina. For the first time in ages I feel happy with someone else…I' am in love with Amaya." Minato looked at his new ramen bowl staring at his reflection in the brownish soup.

"Then go explain everything to her Minato, go make sure that you don't loose her." Jiraiya done a comforting pat on Minato's back before the Namikaze man used his body flicker technique leaving a small yellow flash behind. When Jiraiya was about to leave he heard the ramen chief cough into his hand, looking down to Minato's place Jiraiya grumbled at the bowls there and no money left. Pulling out his wallet the hermit grumbled as he slapped some money into the chief's hand then left. Wanting to find out if he's lovely hot spring babes are back, he literally had a spring in his steps while heading back to the hot springs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaya stood in front of Kiyoshi's grave with a large bouquet of flowers in her hands, they were his and her favorite flowers mixed together. His ones were white tulips and her ones were blue roses also both of their second favorites were lavender. Gently placing the offering onto the KIA stone she slowly pressed her hands together in a prayer. All of those wonderful memories of them playing around, acting like idiots and pranking random people played around her head. His laughter was sounded like bells that kept ringing in her ears, his smile always made her feel completely better after having the shit kicked out of her from Kaemon. Kiyoshi even stuck up for her when things got completely out of hand with the battle between her and the Uchiha, Aiko always had a deep frown when he was forced to stop the training as Kiyoshi threatened him that he'll report him to the Hokage. Kiyoshi even carried Amaya to the hospital to treat her wounds and to heal her cracked ribs, even stayed with her the whole night in the hospital when she had a small concussion and was too scared to fall asleep. He was the brother she's always wanted but could never have, now finding out that her ex sensei and ex teammate had slaughtered him made her angry, sickened, sad and scared. Kiyoshi had died trying to protect her from them, now she doesn't want to keep being protected from them. Amaya wants to get even with them, show them how much pain, anguish and sadness they had caused her over the years, she wants to watch them as they felt everything they've made her felt as a child at her feet begging for mercy.

"I am sorry I haven't visited you in a long time Kiyoshi, but I have been training extremely hard for the up coming jounin exams. I remember that you wanted to become jounin so you can take a team under you're wing and show then how to be respectful shinobi's for the village. It was you're dream and I wanted to help you accomplish that so much." She sat on her knees smiling softly down at his name craved into the stone. The smile slowly turned sad as she croaked out,

"I…met someone Kiyoshi, his name is Minato Namikaze. You know Konoha's yellow flash? Well yeah I meet him in the ramen bar a few months ago and he ended up helping me with my chalkra control. After he finished teaching me I thanked him and went home to see the door broken down and a few of my things stole and bed slashed in half…don't worry they didn't find my secret stash of instant ramen bowls hehehe. Minato then came into my apartment and offered me to live with him so I've been living and training with him for a few months now, his students are so adorable though!" Amaya sighed as she smiled down to his name gently running her hand down his name.

"Last night after we got back from a family dinner with his students Rin, Obito and Kakashi lets not forget Jiraiya I over heard him talk with his ex Kushina Uzumaki. I heard her confess to him that she wants him back and he didn't say anything, I was shocked when she kissed him and he didn't pull back." Amaya had tears at the corner of her eyes as she whimpered out

"I couldn't continue to watch so I went to my room and cried silently. Kiyoshi…I love Minato so much and it hurt so much when he didn't pull back and he took Kushina back. He took her back Kiyoshi and I just stood there like a fool and watched him take her back without doing anything to stop it, I might as well just go back to my kingdom stay there and marry a suitor." Amaya rubbed her eyes and cleaned her running eyeliner with her jacket sleeve.

"No I won't run of like a coward and hid behind the royal guards or name, I'll fight Kaemon and I'll try to win Minato's heart back. If you were here you'd kick my ass and tell me to win my man back." she chuckled shaking her head at how he gets the message through to her at times. Kiyoshi wouldn't let her go down without a fight or at least try her best at something. He even had a hard time trying to make her eat fish, he ended up coming out with a black eye and a bite mark on his wrist as he waited for her in the hospital, that day he ended up finding out that she was allergic to fish and seafood. But she was alright with tuna when it's cooked and couldn't taste it.

"Well I better get going, I have to return back to Cyclone Island to get some scrolls from the royal vault. I promise I'll train extra hard for you! Amaya don't want to be Kaemon's little prized wife not now not ever man! Well see you around brother." She waved while running out of the clearing heading towards the main gate of the village. While she ran a light breeze hit the KIA stone making some lavender petals circling around a single name.

**Kiyoshi Hyuuga**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato waited for Amaya to arrive at the meeting point while his students leaned against the large gate silently talking while the Third Hokage and Jiraiya were in a small conversation. The blonde haired man wanted to run off into the village find her and confess his feelings for Amaya but restrained himself thinking of the mission Minato crossed his arms together pressing his back against a nearby tree with his eyes closed listening to everything around him. While he waited Minato thought about his future with Kushina and he didn't like it, not one bit. Then he thought about his future with Amaya and he felt a great deal of happiness, love, jokes and warmth coming from that image. He thought of Amaya sitting on their bed slowly rubbing her large pregnant belly while he sat beside her with his hand also gently pressed on her swollen stomach. Starting a family with Amaya would be utter heaven to him, he can even see Rin and Kakashi living with them and Obito comes around for sleep overs. They would be a happy loving and not to mention a dysfunctional family with a wacky mother and wife to watch out for. The whole village would have to be cautious of the Namikaze family running around the place, he can see Amaya moving the ramen bar into their house and pay them as chiefs. Chuckling he opened his eyes to see Kakashi standing in front of him while the other two weren't far behind him.

"Sensei where's Amaya?" he questioned in a blunt tone of voice.

"Umm…"

"I am here!"

They turned around to see Amaya panting loudly while her hands were on her knees, beads of sweat dripped down her brow and she tried to regain some breath. The Third sighed as Jiraiya "accidently" pushed her over with his foot on her back making her face plant into the ground, she started coughing and spit out dirt from her mouth then shot an innocent looking Jiraiya the mother of all glares. Jumping up she kicked his knee causing him to gasp in pain the fall onto his now sore knee, Amaya then took the chance and jumped onto his back laughing as he started to curse at her.

"I know you missed me pervy sage! But next time you do that I'll kick you're bloody ass." She tussled his hair making him whine about losing his perfect hair style. He grabbed her wrist then threw her over his shoulder causing her to fall flat on her back. Jiraiya straightened himself up dusting imaginary dust off his shoulder. Amaya on the other hand was still on the ground giggling like a moron while the Third Hokage offered a hand out to the princess. She gratefully took it and he helped her back onto her feet. Obito laughed as she shook her head making all of the dust and dirt fly back onto Jiraiya who glared at her with Minato at his side still clean.

"That's enough you two we are all her to discuss the mission." The third huffed as he crossed his arms behind his back. Everyone straightened themselves up while Amaya had her shoulders slumped and arms crossed.

"Now you all are going on a dangerous mission which can turn from D rank into B when encountered any enemies. Amaya as you all know is the princess of the Cyclone Island, if any of the other shinobi nations find out about her then they wouldn't stop until they have capture her and kill you all. The people of Cyclone Island can use wind and ice elements but the royal family can use both elements and use the tornados and cyclones to transport themselves to anywhere they chose. Rumor has it that they can talk with the wind god's." the Third look at Amaya who nods confirming what he said.

"Sounds like Amaya would be a dangerous enemy if she wasn't on our side." Obito looked at the smirking blue haired girl who had difficulty not trying to laugh at Jiraiya's shocked expression.

"That brat can do that! What's next she can fly on a broom?" Jiraiya said that last part with sarcasm.

"Yeah I can do that, but man my ass gets so sore from sitting down on it for so long, it even my ass gets an ugly bruise just like you're face." Amaya said with heavy sarcasm then laughed as Jiraiya raised his hand to hit her over her head but Minato had shot his sensei a dirty look.

"Now Amaya when you manage to get the scroll's from the palaces vault you give you're uncle and aunt this scroll for me." He handed her a scroll.

"Yeah I will." She slid it into her back pouch.

"Be cautious when it comes to the cyclones surrounding the island, make sure neither of you fall into the water for the sharks will eat you. Follow Amaya's orders and be aware of you're surroundings. Be safe, protect Amaya and come home alive." The third watched as team Minato and Amaya bowed in respect then walked towards the open gate then vanished through the gates. Sarutobi looked to his white haired male student who had his arms crossed with a small frown.

"I know what you're planning Jiraiya." He muttered.

"What's that then sensei?" Jiraiya grinned down to his short teacher who lit his pipe up.

"Going to search for Tsunade to train Amaya, you always had a keen eye when it comes to talent." Sarutobi walked down the street heading towards Hokage tower with his student beside him, they rarely talk about the other two sannin's but they did when it's necessary. Orochimaru was around doing his own thing while Tsunade travels around the place gambling and drinking.

"Well the little brat has a large amount of chalkra which is amazing and can be useful for inhuman strength and for medical ninjustu." Jiraiya shuttered as he imagined Amaya with his fellow sannin's strength. It was oddly scary but he knows that Minato might get a kick out of it. Both student and teacher walked into the Hokage's tower nodding at the ninja's who bowed in respect at the two legendary men.

"He might have a kick out of it but you must take a look at this." He walked into his office sat on his chair and passed a document to his white haired student. Jiraiya flipped the document open and read what's inside, his eyes darkened along with a small snarl of anger. Inside was a marriage contract along with a catch to it. It said this,

**If the one named Amaya doesn't win the match between Kaemon Uchiha in the jounin exam she's immediately bound to this marriage contract between him. By order of the head of the Uchiha clan elders and the civilian council, this contract is now officially legal. **

Jiraiya tossed the document onto the table slamming his hands onto the table top before sitting on the chair in front of his sensei's desk. He felt an unholy rage burn inside him as he stared into his sensei's sad eyes, he had to find a way of freeing Amaya from this contact. This morning he had saw Kaemon Uchiha studying a forbidden justu scroll in the forest while Aiko kept praising him to win the match. In half an hour Jiraiya is going to do whatever it takes to find Tsunade and per sway her into training Amaya and teach her everything she know.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Five days later team Minato had reached the side of the docks in wave country where the ship that's going to take them to Cyclone Island waited for them. The team and Minato had both stood back while watching Amaya talk to the captain who put up a heated argument not wanting to listen to the eighteen year old who tried her best to talk him out of it. Kakashi noticed that her body language had turned more up tight and her angry face had appeared along with a small snarl of anger. Kakashi whispered to his sensei who looked deep in thought.

"Sensei you should look at this."

Minato looked up to see Amaya with her fists at her side and she was shaking with anger, sighing he walked towards them ready to come to Amaya's aid.

"Is something wrong?" Minato asked as the captain blew some smoke on Amaya's face. She waved the smoke away with her hand and sent a small glare at the middle aged captain.

"This asshole isn't going to take the money nor take my route to the island. His afraid that the cyclones would crush his ship, the sharks would eat him and his crew also he doesn't trust me." Amaya point to him then crossed her arms together. Minato nod while walking towards the captain ready to see if he can at least give it a go.

"Listen sir we are running low on time and we really need to go to Cyclone Island." Minato noticed how the captain reacted, it was like he tried to do it last time without success.

"Listen son as I told the young lady I can't sacrifice my men like that again. She claims that she knows the safe route to that death trap of an island. Only one that comes from that island I would trust them but since she isn't then it's not going to happen." The captain grunted while taking a puff from his own pipe. Minato nod slowly then whispered in a low voice so the both of them could hear what his about to say.

"Well I can guarantee you that not only you're ship and crews safe but the route she's has is the real one."

"How can I trust her and you?" He whispered back.

Minato looked side to side then whisper back "Because she's the Princess of the Cyclone Island."

The captain dropped his pipe then looked over Minato's shoulder to look back at Amaya, now that he actually looked closely she reminds him of his old childhood friend Yoshi with the hair and eyes but she did have her mother's looks and personality.

"Alright I'll take you there for free. I have a dept to pay to the princess's father for rebuilding my ship."

Minato smiled and bowed in respect before walking back to Amaya, he did notice her flinch slightly while staring at his face. He did remember his conversation with Jiraiya five days ago so when he finds some alone time with Amaya his going to confess his feelings to her.

"His going to take us there for free, he apparently knew you're father."

"Awwww isn't that sweet. Well shit man does that mean I have to hug him or something like that?" Amaya asked then paled slightly not wanting to hug that asshole that smells of tobacco and fish. Minato laughed as he quickly hugged her. She felt surprised as he hugged her, about to return the hug she remembered him and Kushina.

"Aren't you betraying Kushina by hugging me Minato?" she whispered.

Minato pulled back from the hug then stared deeply into her eyes to see hurt, sadness and slight anger lingering in them. Jiraiya was right she did witness Kushina's confession and the kiss she unexpectedly gave him that night. He so badly wants to go back in time to stop it from happening. Opening his mouth about to tell her the captain shouted loudly.

"All aboard ladies and gentlemen. Our destination is Cyclone Island!"

"Sensei it's time for us to go on the ship." Obito shouted as Rin grabbed Amaya's arm and dashed towards the ship laughing. She's never been on a ship before so this is going to be exciting experience for her. Kakashi walked to Minato's side while the blonde watched Amaya ran up the ship with Rin. He frowned slightly under his mask noticing the longing look in his sensei's cerulean blue eyes. When he gets older he doesn't want to get tangled up with a female, they just cause trouble in his eyes.

"Minato sensei it's time to board the ship, don't want it to leave without us." Kakashi pulled his sensei's arm heading towards the ship then boarded on it. The ships crewmen were all married or had girlfriends so they don't have to worry about them flirting with Amaya or try anything funny with Rin. Obito was jumping around the place looking over the railing to the water bellow smiling brightly as he saw a dolphin. One of the crewmen had whitish blonde hair with green eyes grabbed the back of Obito's jacket as he almost fell into the water, he gave a laugh as the Uchiha done a small blush of embarrassment.

"Easy there sport, you don't want to fall into these waters now would you?"

Obito smiled at the man "Thanks umm?"

The man placed two barrels down onto the ground with the others, they were food supplies for them for the next couple of days.

"I am Haru." He offered his hand for a handshake, Obito shook his hand with a large smile.

"I am Obito Uchiha."

Haru raised and eyebrow "From the Uchiha clan?"

"Yeah!"

"So you're a shinobi then. Good on you kid you kind of people are real hero's in my eyes." Haru smiled as two other of his fellow shipmates came on carry two food barrels on the ground next to his own. One had no hair but had a goatee and the other had hazel colour hair and was shirtless.

"Hey guys this is Obito from the Uchiha clan." Haru pointed to the small boy who smiled at them with a grin. The both of them nod in respect before quickly getting the water barrels. Haru ran a hand through his hair,

"Well Obito I get some more barrels before we set out."

"I'll help you guys."

Haru looked at Obito with a thankful look before leading the small boy down the docks to get the other barrels. Kakashi sat on the floor of the boat bored and slightly annoyed at the rocking motion of the sea, he really hates traveling on boats because there's nothing for him to do but sit down and do nothing for the entire trip. Playing with a empty can out of sheer boredom the silver haired Hatake boy pressed his right fist on his cheek watching as the can rolled away from his reach. The ships captain was showing Amaya and Minato sensei where they were sleeping so he had no one to talk with since Rin was running about the place and talked with the only female crew member. Sighing he wished that he brought a book along with him or something to keep his mind off of this depressing part of the mission.

"Hey kid what's the matter?" a giant man with ripe muscles, bald head and had a black fuzzy beard with silver grey hairs walked towards the Hatake boy. Kakashi looked up at the man who sat down beside him.

"Nothing."

"Come on kid, I think I know how to relieve you of the boredom. Here take a look at this book, when you read it then you know that you've been come a man!" he pulled out a small orange book from his open jacket and pushed it towards the small silver haired boy. Once the man left Kakashi turned the book around then read the story plot and who the author is. It was none other than Konoha's toad sannin Jiraiya. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders opened the book up to the first page and started to read the book and that's the origin of how Kakashi started to read Jiraiya's smutty books, become a pervert and faithful follower of Jiraiya.

Minato walked beside Amaya while the captain explained the rules of the ship and what time dinner, breakfast and lunch would be served.

"Here is where you folks would be staying for the next three days until we reach Cyclone Island." The captain opened the door to show a medium sized room with a large bed, dresser, a table with chairs, other door which leads into the bathroom and a large couch. Amaya laughs as she ran to the bed and started jumping up and down on it while the captain sighs and Minato laughs at her enthusiasm. She fell onto the bed flat on her back and laughs.

"This is so awesome!"

"I am glad you like it Princess." The captain nod then dodged a glass vase aimed for his head.

"Don't call me that!" Amaya pouted slightly, since she's been little she's always hated being called a princess. Once the captain left Minato closed the door then walked up towards Amaya who done a small yawn. He sat down on the bed and meet Amaya's gaze. He lay down on his stomach,

"I know that you had heard what Kushina had said the other night and you'd witnessed the kiss."

Amaya flinched slightly but let him continue what he wants to say.

"I don't love Kushina nor do I have any intentions of taking her back. Do you know why she broke up with me? She broke up with me because she was seeing another man behind my back, he was rich, good looking and had a giant home." He mumbles with sadness, all he could offer Amaya was a small two bedroom apartment. He'd want to give her the world if he could and anything her heart desires.

"I was so angry and upset when she broke up with me in public and if it wasn't thanks to Jiraiya for making me have ramen a few weeks later then I would have never meet you." Minato looked at Amaya who had laid flat on her back but was looking at him with her head slightly hanging off the bed's edge.

"Amaya since I've been with you for the last couple of weeks things have been more amazing then the time I've spent with Kushina. She never wanted to do any of the things I wanted to do but with you it's always been equal. With all of the time we spent together I realized how special you are to me…I love you Amaya." Minato looked down at Amaya, she looked at him with a blank facial expression, Minato gently pressed on.

"With Kushina it was always boring and she always expected me to buy her expensive gifts. But with you it's like you don't expect anything or gifts but you just want to have fun or doing something which causes me and the others to smile or laugh. Even Kakashi, Rin and Obito all love you because you don't pretend their not there and you always have a wacky way of greeting or make them feel better. Kushina just ignored them or snapped without any reason at all." Minato almost hissed the last part out.

"Why didn't you do anything about that then? Their just kids and two of them don't have a family or have enough money to do anything." Amaya rolled back onto her stomach.

"I don't know to be honest."

"Want me to slap the bitch down? No one fucks around with my babies and get away with it. The nerve of that woman." She hissed out of anger. Minato smiles lightly as he pressed his hand on hers.

"That's what I' am trying to say. You haven't even known them for a year and already you're acting like protective mother for them. I can even see myself having a family with you, you're the most perfect woman I've ever met."

Amaya looked down "I am not perfect."

"That's a lie Amaya, you might believe that but I do." Minato gently cupped her chin and run his thumb against her peachy coloured lips.

"I could kiss you right now." He smirked slightly as she looked at him with a blush on her cheeks. He lead forward and captured his lips with her own, Amaya's eyes went wide with shock then she slowly closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss. Amaya felt her heart jump to her throat as he brought her closer to him so that their bodies were clashing against each other. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped both of his arms around her slim waist, both of them felt a mixture of emotions go through them but the main one was love. They draw back for some air, the both of them stared into each others eyes deeply. Minato smiled as he kissed her forehead while she hugged him and rested her head on his chest. He noticed that she still smelled of roses, chocolate and a slight lingering smell of ramen.

"Does this mean we are…." Amaya was caught of when Minato had once again kissed her.

"It does if you want it to be, I'd like you to be my girlfriend though."

Amaya draw back from hugging them then playfully taunted him,

"I don't know man, it's such a giant leap for me one day I' am single and the next I' am dating. How would the kids act when the find out their sensei is dating a little strange one like me? I promised my father that if I dated it would be a once time thing." She turned around to see Minato with a small smile shaking his head. Amaya can be such a tease at times.

"Well?"

"Alright I'll be you're girlfriend but I don't want you to be over protective, possessive and you don't treat me any different from Rin, Obito and Kakashi." Amaya doesn't want them to be left out all because she's dating their sensei.

"I know that Amaya. I know how special they are to you and to me." Minato whispered.

"Then good, I appreciate that." Amaya smiled as she quickly kissed him then they both walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's around eight thirty at night and everyone has had dinner and were in their rooms to call it a night while the night crewmen worked for the night to ensure the safety of everyone and the ship. It was decided that the females sleep at the top of the bed while both Kakashi and Obito slept at the bottom of the bed and Minato had taken the couch. All of the boys were shirtless but wore their night pants. Rin had worn a full set of pajamas that Amaya had bought a few days ago, the colour is a nice pink colour. Amaya had worn a pair of dark blue silk pants, a baby blue spaghetti strapped shirt and her long royal blue hair was down with slight waves. Rin snuggled closer to Amaya enjoying the warmth her mother figure had and she even smiled in her sleep when Amaya turned around and draped an arm around her.

"I don't want to go to the ninja academy today old man, I wanna stay home and bake cookies!" Amaya talked in her sleep. Since the other four haven't fallen asleep yet they snorted or giggled at her. Then she turned around away from Rin and kicked some of the blanket off of her. Since that part covered Obito he sighed and pushed it back onto his small cold body. Rin sat up from her side and looked at her smirking team mates or amused sensei who was still on the couch.

"She sleep talks." Rin giggled slightly while Kakashi and Obito sat up from the bed.

"I bet we can ask her anything and she'll tell us." Obito said with a grin. Kakashi rolled his eyes, while Rin had a small smirk on her face as she crawled towards the boys and sat in the space in the centre of them.

"Ok I'll go first, Amaya do you think that the colour pink is pretty?" she decided to go with a light question first.

"Hell no it's an ugly fucking colour. Who in the right mind would wear that piece of shit? Looks like someone slaughtered a pig and wore its skin." Amaya answered. Minato snorted slightly while sitting up from the couch. He might as well enjoy this because in the morning she's going to deny everything. Kakashi went next.

"Amaya have you ever read Jiraiya's make out paradise book?" he didn't bother looking at the others for the questioning gazes.

"I read about two or three of them. The story plot sucked but the sex scenes was pretty yummy." She did a small perverted giggle. Minato turned bright red hearing that, his girlfriend reads his sensei's perverted books. Obito laughed with his head buried under a pillow. Once he was done it was his turn to go next while Kakashi had a small grin under his mask. Wonderful blackmail for the near future.

"Amaya do you sing in the shower?"

Minato knows that question all to well, he wouldn't say this in front of her but she can't sing to even save her life. Sounds like a high pitch chipmunk getting hit over the head with a baseball bat.

"Yes." She mumbled softly then done a loud yawn before hugging one of the pillows close to her chest. The three students looked at their blonde haired sensei that had a small sweat drop on the back of his head, they wanted him to ask his question so he can join in the fun.

"Umm Amaya what's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happen to you in public?"

Amaya stirred a little "I started my period during class in the academy and when it was lunch time I sat up to find a small puddle of blood on the chair and stain on my pants. My sensei was a man and he had to go get his wife to help me out and they had to sneak me out then clean the mess up."

Kakashi and Obito both blushed but had to slap their hands to their mouths. Rin looked slightly upset at how Amaya has to learn about that the hard way, but she's grateful that Amaya had told her that before she had a giant accident in front of her team mates and sensei. Minato felt guilty for asking that question to her while she's in this state and that his students had heard that. Rin coughed in her hand to break the tension in the room,

"Amaya do you want to have a family of your own?"

The boys had a soft look in their eyes as they looked at their sleeping blue haired team mate and student.

"Yes I do."

Kakashi asked "Why?"

"To have that special something I lost a long time ago when I was a kid. To make my husband happy with what I have to offer and to be the best mother I can be to my children."

Obito asked his question with a smirk on his face, he was going to enjoy this one very much. His been dying to ask this one for a very long time now he has the prefect opportunity to ask her.

"Amaya do you want to marry Minato sensei and have his children?" he looked at his sensei with a small smirk as he had a shocked facial expression waiting for her answer.

"Marry Minato and have his children would be a dream come true."

Minato smiled at her sleeping form with an adoring look in his eyes, she wants to have a family with him. Before things got out of hand even more he decided to stop this little game, it's late enough as it is and they all need to get some sleep.

"Alright that's enough you three it's time for bed." He called at them softly so that they don't disturb Amaya even more. They all nod at their sensei before Rin crawled back to her spot beside Amaya before throwing the blankets back over her body, they all said their goodnights before falling back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later they had finally reached the island only to see nine cyclones circle the island and the water's were dangerously rocking the ship. Amaya was with the captain giving him the directions to the safe zones to sail in so they don't get into the cyclones path, Minato had his team beside him while he looked at the island. It was in the shape of a large circle with three small islands going to east, west and north, one of them looked like a small shrine with a half broken tablet and rusty bell. The island looked had a misty affect to it like inside was pitch black and the sound of low growls came from it. The wind had grew incredibly strong pulling the boat out of it's route towards the cyclones while the captain barked orders to his crew while steering the ship away from the danger zones. Now Minato could see why so many ships and life's had been lost trying to get towards this island, it was an impossible task to go through. Obito had gotten seasick from the ship rocking side to side so he was throwing up his guts over the railing. Kakashi was sitting down on one barrel that's been strapped down reading Jiraiya's book not caring about the island. Rin however was staring at the island with curiosity, this was the place where Amaya was born and it looked to scary and dangerous to live on.

"This place looks dangerous sensei, how can anyone live here?" Rin asked as she looked down into the water to see the sharks swimming around looking hungry and ready to get something to eat. They were waiting for the cyclones to crush the ship letting the crew to drown in the water before striking. Minato looked down at his young female student with a small frown, he was also just thinking about that but didn't say anything.

"Never judge a book by its cover Rin. This island is the most dangerous and feared one in these waters but if it has those two things it must be protecting something. Like how a claim protects a pearl, hiding something beautiful from plain view to increase its mystery." He nod felling satisfied with his answer.

"You're right about that sensei. I wonder if the people there are friendly."

"Amaya said that they are very welcoming people who love guests, it's a shame that it's incredibly rare for any to get onto the island alive though." He sighs slightly as one shark got a little cocky and head butted the side of the ship but since it was a small one no damage or dint was caused on the ship.

"I am hoping for a nice long hot bath, I smell like the boys and you sensei." Rin teased slightly making him raise an eyebrow, Rin was hanging around Amaya a little too much.

"A hot shower does sound nice I have to admit. Maybe even something warm to eat and a nice bed, sleeping on that couch is terribly uncomfortable." He cracked his neck slightly moaning in pain as he heard a popping sound. Just as they were about to pass the second island everyone noticed that there was a weird looking statue holding up a treasure chest up high towards the other island with the tablet and the bell. It was like it was offering it to the tablet.

"That tablet was sent here from the wind god as a promise to the island to protect it from enemies when it became its temporary battle ground centuries ago."

Both Minato and Rin saw Amaya stare out towards the island with a small grin,

"The wind god's brother who control's tornados and cyclones heard of their island being used as a battle ground they send down two giant cyclones which swept the enemies into the ocean getting crushed by the cyclones, the blood had attracted the sharks and they ended up devouring the wicked ones. The cyclones around the island act as guards so no harm comes towards the people, the royal family during that time had build that shrine with the tablet and the bell was used as a gateway to the wind palace. It's of course hasn't ringed in many years." Amaya sighed as she spotted something move in the islands shrubs.

Rin folded her arms together staring down back at the sharks.

"That was very interesting Amaya, what about those statues holding the treasure boxes?" Minato asked feeling curious about his girlfriend's family history.

"They were the two priestesses that had called them during our time of need during that war. Each of their families was either slaughtered and younger brothers were sold to the war after being kidnapped and brainwashed from the wicked side. They had prayed day and night begging the god's for their help. One of them had died around twenty one years ago but the last one is currently alive and is still a devoted priestess who teaches the younger generations about old customs. I meet her a couple of times when I was a kid, she tried to make me eat some sort of gross vegetable." Amaya stuck her tongue out remembering how foul that vegetable tasted. It even had an after taste which to Amaya's displeasure. Minato laughed at her reaction at the vegetable part, she might have to eat that again while their here.

"Ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to Cyclone Island!" The captain shouted as they had finally reached the deck with a few villagers and a few shinobi's with the carved symbol of a cyclone on their forehead protectors walked cautiously towards them. Amaya grinned as the other's line up behind her with their gear strapped on their backs. This place hasn't changed one bit in her eyes and some of the older people there caught sight of her and immediately dropped to their knees with their forehead's toughing the ground, the younger ones done the same thing slowly.

"Welcome home Princess Amaya!" an old man with a hunched back and cane walked towards her with a large smile on his face. She silently sighed in the inside knowing this trip was going to be difficult for her to complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note**

**Sorry I have taken so long, I've been busy recently with things and had been suffering from writers block for a while now so sorry.**

**Well for the legend part of Cyclone Island I sort of made it up on the top of my head and had sort of borrowed a bit of Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, sorry if you don't like it but I am not good when it comes to that sort of thing. I tried to make it sound interesting. Anyway I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter because it took me around nine hours just to finish writing this. **

**I don't own Minato or anything Naruto related or Zelda related, I do own Amaya, Kaemon, Aiko, Cyclone Island and everything else original in this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi watched weary of his new surrondings of Cyclone Island very much amazed at how the people there live and carry on with their day, he's never seen a bunch of happier civillians in his life singing and some of them dancing in the streets with people clapping along with the beat while a small boy chased a chicken around the place. The houses and buildings there were much more developed them the hidden leaf with some of them reaching eight to nine stories high and the teenagers carried along a small portable device blasting music.

The village had endangered plants and flowers blooming everywhere with mixed smells that was arousing and light to his senstive nose. But he mantained his cool while walking beside Minato who had a large smile at the people that stopped to wave at the passing ground or gasp at the sight of their beloved princess that's returned home, shinobi's and kunochi's both were treated equally dispite their gender differences.

"It's amazing here, the people are so friendly and they don't care that I am a Uchiha!" Obito beamed as a girl his age wearing a beanie walked passed him and winked at him. Maybe the people here have changed or that they don't see him as a threat to their way of life...well maybe it's because he's wearing handcuffs with chalkra seals and was escorted with two ANBU ranked shinobi at each of his sides. Amaya rolled her eyes at his comment, if the people didn't care that he's an Uchiha then why is he being treated like a criminal? That kid is to hits away from becoming the world's biggest Uchiha idiot. She had tried to reason with the elder but he had promised that they will not harm if it is truly necessary, so they slapped on a pair of chalkra sealed handcuffs and have him escorted to the castle. Sighing under her breath the blue haired princess watched everyone of her people dance and sing their hearts out while some wild male foxes tried to mingle a little with the trained lady vixens that acted like ladies. Nothing has changed a single bit even the smell of flowers and baked goods brought back some fond and slightly painful memories, her father use to bring her down to the main village to buy some freshly baked cheese and bacon rolls for mother who sat on her ass listening to some people bitch or the council's stupid weekly meeting, she hated the last one the most cause they just keep on talking for hours on end!

"Amaya why are you smiling?" Rin whispered lowly so they guards and elder dont hear her addressing their princess as a regular person like herself.

"Just memories, it's funny I can't remeber the last time I thought about this place maybe a couple of years ago? I am not sure but it's nice to be able to remeber the place you grew up in hasn't changed a single bit. The smell of freshly cooked cheese and bacon rolls smells to good to be true." She inhaled the smell deeply with a large soft smile, it's been years since she's even smelt or tasted a cheese and bacon roll. It even made her mouth water a little but not as much as the smell of ramen hit her nose, nothing ever bets ramen!

Minato grinned slightly as he listened in on the girl's conversation, even at a time like this he knows that she's thinking of ramen, just the small glint in her eyes tells him that.

"Princess Amaya we are at the castle's gates." The elder with the hunch back looked at the blue haired teen who looked a little nervous while staring at the large gates that holds another gate inside as a protective barrier. Large iron gates with the island's signature symbol on a flag while the royal families symbol was on the right hand side of the gates gently blowing in the breeze. There were around six guards with two of them at the gates left and right side standing there like statues but were staring at her. Amaya's hands started to shake wildly with fright while she was sweating slightly from the neverousness that boiled inside of her, even her stomach twisted slightly. Slowly her left hand raised up reaching towards the cold iron handle, then once her hand touched the cold metel another hand was gently placed on top of her small pale one.

"We'll do it together." Minato smiled lightly at his distressed girlfriend while everyone was silent, the elder had his eyebrow raised slightly.

Letting out a small pathetic whimper she whispered "I am scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I am here for you now and forever along with Kakashi, Rin and Obito. We are a family." He whispered lightly with a small smile of comfort, looking back at the three kids each of them done a small wave while Obito had a large goofy grin doing thumbs up.

"A family."

With that they both opened the first gate then headed towards the second one that was only fifteen minutes away from the first. After they opened the last one Rin gasped in shock as she looked at the magical castle in front of her very eyes. They castle was literally reaching high up towards the sky! The center of the enterance's garden had a beautiful marble white fountain with two foxes laying on their stomachs while the large one in the middle was howling up towards the sky with one of it's paws slightly off the ground. Water was coming from the flowers circling the edges. The grass was green also freshly cut giving off the smell of freshly cut grass, other large flower beds with thousand more flowers, large trees and at the sides of the castle was three gates.

One that leads to the training grounds where the guards trains the newbies or to spar with one another.

Second one leads towards the severants quarters.

Third one leads to the royal gardens where Amaya was use to play when she was a young girl, it also has a fairy large window where she use to spy on her mother who sat on her fancy chair bored out of her mind. Sometimes she's made funny faces to the window then grinned widely at hearing the faint muffled sounds of her daughters giggles.

"Damn more guards." Obito done a low whistle as a pair of guards were showing some newbies the right way to dodge spears and swords before they watch them beat the crap out of eachother, the commanding office had a large sweat drop as one guard took of his helemt and started smashing the other guy on the head, the sound of metal hitting metal was heard through the whole courtyard. Kakashi shooked his head as one other guard drop kicked one in the back then started smacking him with the blunt end of his sword. Amaya found this entertaining so she cheered them on making things even worse until Minato started to pull her away from the scene. Rin dashed towards Kakashi's side as two guards standing beside the twin doors again opened them this time before the elder ushered them inside, now their jaws dropped around with eyes the side of plates.

The main enterance was empty with only painting hanging from the walls, the white marble floors were so clean it even casted them their reflections like a mirror would, the pillars were also white but they had designs of foxes, wind blowing and flowers sketched into them.

"This way please I know this room is very magnificent, also I must apologize for it needs cleaning...it's dirty." The elder muttered as he walked up a bunch of stairs with red cartper heading towards another doorway this time it was a single door but big enough to let three people in walking beside eachother.

"Then it makes my room look a war zone." Amaya muttered softly, Minato's eyes harden slightly before asking the question that slipped his mind the other day.

"Is you're room clean Amaya?"

"It's liveable." She smirked as he sighed running a hand through his sunkiss blonde spiky hair, she knows that he sneaks into her room in the middle of the night to clean it up then cleans the livingroom, kitchen, laundry and bathroom spotless. He has a major habit of cleaning this up during the night time and now he's found out that she's found out his little secret and doesn't clean her room up so he could do it for her!

"You're a sneaky one, how did you figure it out? You sleep like a pile of rocks during the night." They continued to walk up several more stairs, go inside rooms, open doors and they had to give their weapons to a bunch of guards on the sixth floor while they had to head towards the thirteenth floor to reach the main throne room. The first floor one was use while the main was getting cleaned.

"Simple, I deliberately left the televison in my room on and put a empty cup of instent ramen beside my bed, I was testing a theory that somebody was either wanting to be my maid or stalking me. I heard light footsteps so I pretended to sleep but my eyes were open a tiny bit, seeing you half asleep wearing a pair of boxer shorts, shirtless and holding a small trash bin in one hand and a broom in the other. HA it was like you were sleep walking, Minato the sleep walking maid!" Amaya cracked up laughing pointing at his red face, he was embarrassed that he was caught out by an idoiot. He pouted slightly at her causing the gir's laughter to die down replaced with a look of panic as he's eyes started to water up. After living with him for such a long time she's figured out he can be extremely sensitve at random times but somhow still acts manly around her, also she knows that he grew up as an orphan. He had no family threw his childhood until Jiraiya showed up and acted as a father figure towards him.

"Oh shit sorry Minato, I didn't mean to make you upset. How about this when we get hom you sit back and relax while I clean the apartment ok?" She hugged him patting his back while he burried his face in her hair, he wasn't crying but smirking like a cherisher cat. Drawing back from the hug they walked up the last bunch of stairs until they opened the door again to see about ten little stairs.

"I am getting sick of stairs." Obito growled only to be elbowed by Rin in his ribs, she had a slight look of annoyance but half of her agreed with him, she was getting sick of stairs aswell. The elder and the others walked into the large throne room that doesn't have a door, the floors were more cleaner then the others in the castle, the pillars were dusted, the carpit cleaned, windows were opened with the red and gold curtains tied back and right ahead of them were a man and woman. The king and queen of Cyclone Island, Amaya's uncle and aunty.

The queens chair was slightly bigger then the kings but he still has some power and saying when it came to the people. The King's beard was grey with a few strips of white here and there, he's dark grey eyes were hard and focused, skin was a light tan and he wore royal clothing with armoed plates on his broad shoulders and a sword beside his chair. The slightly scares Rin a bit.

Lastly was the elegant queen of Cyclone Island. Her blue hair looked fadded from age along with random strips of silver shining in the sunlight, large warm light amethyst coloured eyes with some purple and blue sparking makeup making them appear brighter. Her skin was slightly pale as it is a natural trate for the females and she wore a dress fit enough for a queen with a sash and a large crown ontop of her head, a golden crown with a large sapphire in the center.

Guards were literally everywhere in the room! Each had a expressionless face while standing there ready to protect their belowed King and Queen with their lifes. Amaya took a deep breath before walking towards them, their faces lit with up joy and shock as their niece went onto her knees then bowed at them with her forehead pressing against the red carpet, she was shaking slightly but tried to maintain some control since she's a kunochi! The queen whispered softly to her husband who would nod agreeing with his wife, the amethyst eyed woman spoke in a soft yet elegant lady like way.

"Rise up my child, we are both of royal blood so we don't have to greet one another that way. You're mother would just say something incredbily rude though, Yo or something along those lines." The Queen giggled as Amaya rised up still kneeling down on her knees.

"Uncle and Aunty I firstly like to say that I've missed you and this place so much, I hope that..." she was cut off.

"We came to our sences when you ran off like that child, stupid to kill someone so presious just to get the nine tails mad, most stupidist idead I've ever heard! Don't worry darling we set up a law that no one will ever find out about it. The nerve of some people!" The queen looked appuled as she remebered that day. The King nods with a stern look, he had punched out the iditot that had brought it up and said that it was already arranged for someone to kill her. The day their family was broken up.

Amaya smiled "I forgive you and them for that, the past is in the past and the future is now."

"Wise words you picked out Night rain, very wise." The King mused with a grin, looks like his little nieece had grown up a far bit over the years.

"But now there's something else I must discuss with you, it's of great importances and may even effect the kingdom." Amaya closed her eyes and started to tell her Uncle and Aunty about her life in the hidden leaf all the way towards how they got her. Their eyes went wide with shock as they silently listened to their princess, at the prank parts of the story the King chuckled while the Queen had to cover her mouth with a hand to refrain from laughing. As the story went further ahead to the Uchiha's everyone felt two massive killer intends from the elderly couple, but would lightened up when Amaya told them of Mikoto, little Itachi and Obito we her friends and they actually gotten along with eachother despite which clan they hail from. Just as it finished Amaya felt a little thirsty from spending the last hour talking about her life in the village. It felt good to tell them about the good to the bad times she spent in the village. Minato however stood beside his students trying not to flinch as her words burned deep into his brain about the times Kaemon has beaten her up while Aiko stood aside grinning like a manic. Those two were going to pay big time for toying her emotions around and also for disguarding her training but letting her be the little Uchiha pricks punching bag for years! They dont have the right to even look at her right now without him killing them for hurting his most presious person in the whole world. He'd even die for Amaya if she asked him to, he'd even quit being a shinobi if she asked him to that's how important she is to him.

"Realse the Uchiha." The King's deep tired voice broke the blonde out of his thoughts as two of the guards took the cuffs off Obito and tore off the seals, Obito was massaging his sore wrists with a look of gradatued towards the royal couple.

"Is it true that Kaemon Uchiha is obbessed with Amaya? Please don't be afraid we will not hurt you." The Queen sat back into her hair with a slight worried look on her old face. Obito nodded slowly as he started to tell them how badly obbessed he is with Amaya that the other day he over heard Fuguka Uchiha the head of the clan talk with his younger brother Kaemon about the marriage contract. Amaya was silent as this turns out to be the first time she's heard of this. Rin and the Queen were horrorfied that they both had a hand over their mouths to stop any sounds from escaping their lips as it continued to get worse and worse as Obito told them every little thing he's known. The King was snarling with anger with his hands shaking like a leaf. Kakashi was silent but felt disgusted as Kaemon has already picked out Amaya's outfit for their so called "honey moon." Lastly Minato was seeing nothing but red, he's blood was boiling, teeth were grinding together and he had to resist the incredbily stronge urger to use Flying Thunder God to teleport himself to the leaf village to beat the hell out of Kaemon, tourture him slowly then kill him.

"That's all I know, I am so sorry." Obito looked down as he's eyes started to water then fell down from his eyes down onto his cheeks. He hated Kaemon from the first moment he found out what he's been doing to Amaya, how could anyone be so cruel towards her? She's like a ray of sunshine and a great person to have the privilege of knowing, when you're down she always tries to make you smile or laugh. Obito is grateful to have meet her and till the end he's always going to be there to help his considered sister till the end.

"Amaya why couldn't you have been a boy?" The King slumped down into his comfortable chair pressing a hand to his forehead trying not to think about what's been said to him. Amaya shrugged her shoulders,

"Luck of the draw I gueese."

Minato had to smile at that, she doesn't seem to let anything get to her even its about her. The girl doesn't seem to care but he can tell that it's made the determination of beating him grow bigger then before.

"The Hokage also gave me this for you two." Amaya handed the scroll to the maid standing beside the throne's main chairs, she bowed at the blue haired princess with respect before hurrying towards the Queen bowing once again before handing it over. The Queen opened it starting to read it with the King leaning over a bit to read it himself.

"The Third Hokage is asking us to kindly let you have some of our clan's scrolls to train with, hmm alright you may take five to six with you darling. Be cautious of which ones you select from the library little one, they are extremely powerful and may lead to some serious injuries." The King sighed remebering the once accident involving his father who blew his entire arm from one wind justu.

Amaya nod "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Can the Uchiha clan copy our clan's justsus?"

"Nope! That's the awesome part. Our clan's chalkra isn't like the ones the other shinobis have, we have natural that comes from the very earth we stand one, though its been many many many years since either of us could master sage mode." Queen smirked feeling proud that those little justsu copying bastards couldn't use their clan's justsus even if they got the hands sighns right. Amaya nods with a large smile as they were dismissed to be escorted to their room which happened to be Amaya's old one before the maids arrived with dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin flooped down onto the large queen sized bed that was large enough to fight eight people in it! Everyone had a shower, got changed into their pjyamas and had a large dinner that was very delisious. Kakashi was looking at the books in the bookcases trying to find something to read, Obito was fast asleep on the end of the bed snoring softly while snuggling deeper into the most comfortable mattress he's ever slept on.

"I feel like a princess, this place is so awesome and Amaya had given me all of her old clothes and shoes!" Squealing with joy at the sealing scroll on the bedside table that held all of the things given to her.

"It's alright but they don't let Jiraiya's book to be selled here." Kakashi mumbled as he pulled out a werid book then read the back to get the basic story plot. Rin snorted while flooping onto her back thinking about what was reveled to them today about Kaemon Uchiha. A shiver went down her spine as she tried not to cry at the part when he had beaten her up when Amaya was still apart of that abusive team, Kiyoshi Hyuuga sounded nice and very protective of her but he was killed a long time ago by Kaemon out of jealousy and bitterness. If he could have done that to the person who was a brother figure towards her then it would be much more worse if someone was her boyfriend or lover. Minato sensie realised today that he has to start watching his back in public when they head back home to the hidden leaf village, he's life would be in danger outside and inside the village's walls.

"I wonder where Amaya and Minato sensei are?" Kakashi muttered while shaking his head and rotating his shoulders to get rid of the stiffness of his sore neck.

"There are at the library to get the scrolls, we are leaving early tomorrow after breakfast." Rin yawned while turning off the bedside table's lap. Kakashi laid on the other side of Obito who was in the middle with Rin on his left side.

"That's right she's only got three months to train for the jounin exams." Kakashi remebered the timetable for each exams held in the village.

"Even now she still trains herself silly, well it's late night Kakashi." Rin rolled over onto her side. Kakashi muttered 'good night' before drifting off to sleep in a dreamless state of mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is stupid it's been two and a half hours and we only got two scrolls!" Amaya wailed slightly as Minato shook his head reading another scroll before placing it back.

"You want to beat him right?"

"Hell yes I do!"

"Then we have to find a powerful scroll, the key is the element of surprise to keep you're enemies on their toes." Minato hid his own yawn, he's tired aswell but he wants to help his girlfriend to find a suitable justsu to learn. Amaya growled then she done her signature justsu.

"Shadow Clone Justu!"

Twenty Amaya clones stood beside her,

"Go find some sort of super mega awesome justu scrolls, only four though please!"

One clone rolled her eyes and pressed a hand to her hip "Do it yourself you lazy bitch." A kunai knife hit her between the eyes causing the clone to disappear in a burst of smoke leaving the orginal Amaya to look at the other scared clones with her arm extended from the throw.

"Move your asses bitches or else!"

"Well do it!" They scurried off like scared mice searching for a awesome justu. Minato smirked as he sat down beside the orignal one who's head was pressed against the cold oak table where scrolls were covering the whole table top.

"You scared yourself." He mused as a pair of clones started to shout at eachother then leaped off the ladder landing onto the ground brawling like a bunch of cats along with the hissing noises and curses.

"Shut up!" Amaya flipped him causing Minato to roar with laughter, she can be so crabby when tired.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors note**

**Sorry its been a long time since I've posted up another chapter but I've been busy with work and family. Sorry if this chapter sucks but I've been suffering from writers block for a while and I've written this around two o'clock at night and I am tired as hell. **

**Sorry about the spelling mistakes since I've borrowed my mother's laptop. **

**No hatemail or flames please. **

**I dont own Naruto or anything based on it, however I do own my orignal characters and this story plot. **

**Lil Blue Rose :3**

**P.S If you have played the Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess the castle looks exactly like Hyrule castle, I couldn't thing of a beautiful castle then that one. It's so damn pretty but the water fountain was my idea. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Amaya darling remember that those justus are extremely dangerous, train with precaustion." The Queen of Cyclone Island stated after showing the blue haired princess with kisses and hugs while standing at the docks with her husband and some knights. Amaya returned the affection with kisses and hugs also while Minato and the rest of the team waited on the ship. They were happy to be returning home to their village but they still gwaked at the island's beauty with amazment still.

"I know aunty, I promise once I become Jounin after the exams I'll come back to celebrate with everyone." Amaya smiled at the queen with a determind gint in her teal coloured eyes.

"We are so proud of you." The King grinned flashing a thumbs up in encouragement at he's niece, so much like her beloved mother and father. They wish Yoshi and Ammai could be here with them right now so much, they would be very proud of their beautiful princess and daughter. Amaya bowed in respect heading towards the ship while the people and guards saulted their princess in respect also cheering as the ship set sail. Minato stood beside Amaya as they watched as the king and queen waved in good bye until they were out of sight. Rin smiled widely at the blue haired teenager still shocked and thankful to get new outfits and shoes from Amaya's closet back on the island. Right now she wore a pair of dark brown pants, a white and green designer shirt with a green ribbon tied across her chest and a pair of old brown shinobi sandales. Obito had gotten himself a wooden staff as a gift from the royal weaponary while Kakashi had picked out a few books from the library, lastly Minato had declined the offer to get anything from the royal family even when Amaya insisted for him to pick something out. He was very happy with the princess besides getting something from the royal weponary or library. Standing close to Amaya Minato smiled softly as she laid her head on he's shoulder still looking back at the small dot that use to be her home island.

"Don't worry about it, as you said once you've reached jounin we will come back to celebrate." Minato assured he's girlfriend before planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I know. Training is my main concern for the current moment along with learning my mother's justu's. However there is this small nagging voice in the back of my mind saying something bad's going to happen real soon, it's faint but still there." Amaya muttered softly in he's shoulder, slowly looking up to see Rin, Kakashi and Obitio talk with either a happy look on their faces or in Kakashi's case a happy glint in he's black eyes. Minato watched them aswell getting the hint that she's worried about them besides herself. He knows how much they mean to her and if anything happens to either of them she'll be devistated. Minato would be the same also if anything happens to his team or Amaya, they are he's life.

"Nothing will happen to them Amaya, they are strong besides I am always there to guide them in the right path in life." Minato smiled down at he's girlfriend who smiled weakly back at him, he's strong enough to look after them all but the feeling was still inside her.

"I know Minato, your an awesome sensie. Now I wonder if the captain had bought some ramen for me~ Yeah I could go for some ramen right now." Amaya laughed dashing down to the kitchen below the ship to raid through the cupboards to find the ramen goodness she craves for at the current moment leaving Minato behind with a giant sweat drop at the back of he's head. Ramen and her were like an item in some sort of werid way, can't keep them apart for a long time.

"Amaya's so silly when it comes to ramen." Rin chuckled at a sneering Obito and a irked Kakashi as they all heard Amaya fight with the cheif down below making Minato head down there to make sure there's no blood shed or any more curses. Once down there he groaned as Amaya defended herself with a wooden spoon and a pot on her head battling the cheif who had a wooden spoon also and had the pots lid using it as a sheild against the crazy princess. Suddenly Amaya lunged forward

"For the honour of ramen!" Fire danced in her teal coloured eyes making the cheif freeze in shock as the wooden spoon ponded against he's head dozens of times before Minato threw Amaya of he's shoulder strolling out of the kitchen with he's crazy girlfriend shouting out random things that didn't make secence at all. The blonde haired man sighed softly trying to understand how did he manage to fall head over heels in love with the crazy ramen loving princess of cyclone island along, well that means he's never going to be board at all everyday something new and amausing is going to happen with her at he's side.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they all finally returned back to the village in a week's time they all reported to the third Hokage about the mission before going their seperate ways. Amaya of course disappeared from the group to go train for the up coming jounin exams leaving Minato to teach Rin, Kakashi and Obito more without her company much to the children's disappointment also Minato's but they understand that she needs to train alone. They all remember what the king of cyclone island said about the scrolls she chose are extremely dangerous so their blue haired princess wanted to train in soulitude and in private so neither of them get hurt from the effects of the justu's. Whatever six justu's she's picked out must be extremely dangerous if their Amaya had vanished without saying a word.

Near a giant secluded waterfall Amaya panted loudly with beads of sweat dripping down her face as she was violently thrown back towards a tree painfully, groaning in pain she gasped slightly while shakingly standing on both feet walking backtowards the center of the field. The justu she's trying to master is a real dangerous one that wasn't taken lightly at all, the princess was having great diffculty mastering it but the girl's sturbborn side and pride wasn't allowing her to give up on this justu at all. The justu is called Violent storm that makes the enemey to fly around the room with hale pounded their body draining them of their chalkra and inflicked serious injuries to their body. It's a really hard on also extremely dangerous to the user as the speed of the storm could make the user loose an arm or be throw around the room like a rag doll.

'Musn't give up, have to keep going on.' Amaya hissed as she started going through the hand signs shown on the scroll before shouting out,

"Storm style: Violent Storm justu!"

Throwing her hands up toward the sky she growled as blue chakra shot from her hands up into the sky causing the white clouds to turn grey with lighting and thunder roaring from the sky, the wind started to pick up in a dangerous speed as hale the size of golf balls feel from the sky with chalkra around them hitting the ground. Millions of dints danced across the ground in large craters before Amaya gasped in shock, she lifted up from her spot being throwing across the air before the feeling of someone pushing her caused Amaya to fly towards a tree. Back painfully hit the bark of the tree causing Amaya to scream in pain from the contact. The sky turned back to normal along with the wind's speed. Crawling onto her stomach Amaya spat out blood covered saliva onto the ground shaking like a leaf. The throbbing pain spreed through her body like a wild fire, the pain was unbearable. How did her mother manage to master such a dangerous justu in six weeks? This justu will kill her soon.

'Mother, Father give me strenght to continue this justu.'

Standing back onto her feet Amaya flicked a piece of her hair back into the messy ponytail before standing back into the center of the field. There is no way in hell she's allowing a bastard like Kaemon be her husband, she wants to have a family with Minato badly and she'll be damned if her last name is Uchiha insteed of Namikaze.

"Storm style: Violent Storm!" Amaya thrusted her hands back up towards the sky causing the sky to turn grey and clouds a darker colour. Insteed of watching the sky Amaya pictured Minato, Rin, Kakashi, Obito, Old man Hokage, Uncle, Aunty, Mikoto, little Itachi, Jiraiya and her parents in her mind smiling warmly at her encouraging her to continue to fight. A light happy smile crossed her face as the wind started to pick up at that dangerous speed once again and chalkra infused hale feel from the ground. They all were there to surpport her through thick in thin situations like this one, they are her strenght to carry on and she will not let them down without a fight. Amaya moved her arms towards her side before pointing both arms straight ahead with determination and love dancing in her teal eyes as the tree's ahead of her were torn out of the ground circling around her with such speed all she could see was the leaf less tree while the leaves danced around her. Taking a long relaxing breath Amaya's hands turned into fists then she punched the air straight infront of her causing the wind to punch the trees that flew towards the other remaing trees three kilo meter's ahead of her. The area was a complete disaster zone with the once grassy ground turned into loose dirt waste land. A twinkle of realisation crossed Amaya's eyes as she muttered.

"I did it...I DID IT! Wooohooo oh yeah look at me now bitches, no one will ever mess with me cause I am awesome." Amaya cheered jumping up an down on the spot as the sky cleared up, she done a kick cartwheel around the place not caring if anyone was watching her odd moment she's to damn happy that she mastered a justu that took her own mother six weeks to do in a week's time. She only had a month of training left now after vanishing to train two months ago. Minato must be worried and pissed off that she left without telling him anything, this caused her to smirked slightly feeling oddly pleased with herself. He'd must be worried like all hell, eh who really cares. Amaya packed up the scrolls into her bag before stripping down and have a bath in the water fountain before heading off towards the village for a bite to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dressed in a pair of knee high blue pants, a white flowly shirt with a light blue ribbon tied under her breasts, a white cardigan jacket and a pair of blue shinobi sandals Amaya walked down the streets of the hidden leaf village grinning like the crazy person she is. Everyone noticed the bruises, cuts and her slightly puffy cheek before shaking their head after seeing the grin adoring her face, shinobi's are so strange at times.

'Hmm ramen anybody?'

"Amaya!"

Turning around a giant smile streched across her face to see Mikoto holding onto a small Itachi walk towards her with a smile.

"Hello my friend what can I do for you?" Amaya hugged the giggling woman before kissing Itachi's cheek causing him to blush and hide he's face into he's mother's neck. He is without a doubt that most presious little thing she's ever seen or had the pleasure of knowing, little darling. Mikoto pat Itachi's head before looking back to Amaya.

"Oh training hard I see." Looking at her friend's bruised cheek.

"Jounin exams."

"I see that, it's your dream to be a jounin and I'll cheer you on." Mikoto smiled while handing Itachi to Amaya who held him in her arms patting he's head causing him to squeak slightly then drift off to sleep as she started to gently pat and rub he's back in a soothing way. Mikoto watched with a keen eye, her friend will make a great mother someday and would make any man happy. Mikoto will be damned if her step brother got he's dirty hands on Amaya, she'll gladdly shove a kunai knife down he's throat if that sick twisted asshole so much as touch Amaya. Then Minato is a great guy who wouldn't hurt any woman even if she did attack him, Amaya and Minato would be a great married couple. A smirk crossed her face as she pictured herself as a godmother or an aunty, if she ever had another son she would be extremely happy if her son and Amaya had a daughter got married. If they had son's then it would be nice if they were best friends.

"Have you eaten anything yet Amaya?" Mikoto asked softly while both woman walked down the streets of the hidden leaf village.

"Actually no." Amaya shook her head as Itachi's head laid on her shoulder blade enjoying the scent that came off Amaya, ramen, a light touch of sweat along with vanilla and lavender.

"Well Fuguka is out for the night and it's just going to me and Itachi for dinner, would you like to have dinner with us this evening? We haven't spent much time together dear." Mikoto asked as she nods at the Uchiha guards on duty that glared at her blue haired friend. As the stopped at the main house in the compound both women took their shoes off before stepping inside heading towards the kitchen, Mikoto gently pried Itachi off Amaya but smiled as he refused to let go until she tickled under he's arm. Mikoto took Itachi to he's room for a little nap while Amaya sat down at the table smiling as the black haired Uchiha woman returned tying a apron around her waiste before smiling at the blue haired kunochi who put her backpack beside her under the table before helping with pre-paring the meal. Rice, vegetables, streak and dumplings sounds nice for a simple meal. While cooking both women exchanged stories, giggles and sneeres. Mikoto did miss hanging out with her friend greatly almost forgetting how playful the other woman is at times, Amaya always seemed to bring a smile to Mikoto's face without even lifting a pinky.

"Well what do we have here?"

Mikoto and Amaya turned around to see Fuguka standing at the doorway to enter the kitchen with he's never ending frown on he's face. The head of the Uchiha clan wore the Uchiha's police uniform with pride. He's cold black eyes were locked onto the two gossping women in he's kitchen also cooking the meal for the night. He doesn't hate Amaya just found her slightly annoying plus he pitied the woman that's captured he's little brother's attention, for Mikoto and Itachi's sake Fuguka denined Kaemon entery to the Uchiha vault. He's still irked at the rest of the Uchiha councile for going over he's head to set up that marrige contract that makes Amaya against her will to marry he's brother if loosing the jounin exams. Mikoto was enraged while sharingan activated ready to hunt down and castrate he's brother for trying to hurt Amaya also ropping her friend into the marrige contract that will end the woman's freedom.

"Hello." Amaya smiled feeling slightly out of place being around the head of the Uchiha after doing that prank a couple of weeks ago.

"Hello dear, I thought you were working tonight so I invited Amaya for dinner." Mikoto walked up to her husband kissing he's cheek in affection while he just stood there before kissing he's wife's forehead.

"False alarm, someone trashed the area near the waterfall."

Amaya's inner smirked like a cherisher cat feeling pleased that the Hokage sent to Uchiha police to investiage the damage her clan's justu caused with greet pleasure. That might show them all that she means buisness to beat Kaemon's ass and become a jounin.

"..." Mikoto looked back at the blue haired woman who tried to look innocent while stiring the rice boiling in the pot trying not to smirk or show any other emotion rather than innocent. Mikoto smirked slightly feeling proud that her friend will do just find during the exams by herself without having anyone there to assist her.

"So what's for dinner ladies?" Fuguka sat at the head of the table that's dubbed he's spot, one time Amaya sat there but was pushed away from a slightly pissed off head of the Uchiha clan. But deep deep down he found it slightly amazing because simple fact being it's he's spot and Mikoto or Itachi never had the courage to sit there even when he's not present.

"Rice, vegetables, streak and dumplings." Amaya smiled at him while placing a basketful of fresh red tomatoe's down onto the table as he eyed them. Uchiha's only known weakness that's inside the clan was tomatoe's, that's how you keep them under control. Fuguka took one then started munching on it like a apple not caring if the tomatoe's juice ran down he's chin.

"Excellent. Where's Itachi?"

"Wouldn't you believe it dear. Our little Itachi feel right asleep on Amaya as we walked here, it was so adorable he wouldn't let her go without a fight and he was asleep!" Mikoto chuckled as a smirk crossed her husband's face also getting the mental image in he's mind, Itachi has a crush on Amaya and would glare at Kaemon every single time he walked into the house.

"I'll get him up and washed up for dinner then." Fuguka walked out of the room after swollowing the rest of he's tomatoe heading towards he's son's room.

"Hmm maybe I smell good or something." Amaya shrugged causing Mikoto to burst out laughing gasping for air while ignoring the teal eyed kunochi's confussed look. Poor woman couldn't understand or tell that her little Itachi had a crush on Amaya. Soon Fuguka returned with Itachi in he's arms who rubbed he's eyes followed by a soft yawn hugging he's father's neck.

"Hello my dear did you have a good nap?" Mikoto cooed her son as he was placed down at the table, Itachi nods at he's mother then looked at a grinning Amaya before turning away with a blush on he's cheeks slightly embarrased that she's still there.

"Amaya's stay for dinner son." Fuguka raised an eyebrow at he's son trying to fight down a smirk.

"Ok father." Itachi sent a small innocent smile at Amaya who squealed at how adorable he is.

After dinner was cooked, dished and eaten Mikoto washed the dishes with Amaya silently thanking her friend for helping with cooking the meal, dish it out and help washing them up. Itachi and Fuguka were in the living room at the current moment leaving both women alone.

"Dinner was delisious Mikoto, thank you for invited me." Amaya thanked for the meal while outside with her backpack strabbed on her bag and slidding her shoes on while Fuguka walked the woman home since it's already past eight thirty at night. Mikoto kissed Amaya's cheeks while holding onto Itachi who also got kisses on the cheek from Amaya. He timidly kissed Amaya's left cheeks before hiding in he's mother's neck smiling and blushing while scolding at he's mother and father's sneering at him.

"Oh no thank you for helping with the cooking and washing up. We must have dinner again sometime but this time bring Minato along." Mikoto smiled at a blushing Amaya.

"That would be nice, good night Mikoto and you to little man stay cool." Amaya offered knuckled and he returned it lightly bumping he's onto her's before she quickly kissed he's cheek again. While walking back to Minato's house with Fuguka it was silent, street lamps lightly shined the way making things a little less awkward. Not many people walked the streets at night but some Anbu's or jounin's protrolled the village at the night to protect the people and their homes. A small sigh escaped Amaya's lips enjoying the night air as it also was cool.

"My son seems to be quit taken with you Amaya." Fuguka grinned down at the small woman.

"He's a good kid, you must be proud of him."

"I am."

"Uhh thanks for allowing me to stay for dinner, no offence to the whole graffiting your clan thing a couple of weeks ago." Amaya raised her hands up in surrender as he's eye twitched remembering that morning very well. Exactly how did this woman manage to sneak into he's clan and do that anyway without getting caught?

"Hn." He's only available answer at the moment.

"Phew." Amaya sighed pressing a hand to her heart.

"I have a favour."

Amaya nearly stopped but still continued to walk beside the Uchiha man.

"Ok."

"My wife is always complaining that we don't go out for dinner anymore since we had Itachi, I will compensate you if you babysite Itachi for one night once a week. When you have missions I'll let my mother and father babysit him but he doesn't seem to like them that much."

"Sure. I'd love to babysit Itachi, hmm friday nights sound good?"

"Excellent."

Amaya bowed at Fuguka as they stopped at the front of her apartment building once inside he left heading home knowing that she got home safe, if Mikoto found out he didn't watch her go inside the building she'll tear him a new set would oddly scares him. Amaya stopped at the front door of the apartment jiggling the keys around and before she knew it the door opened to show a angry Minato. He's hair was wet from getting out of the shower and he only wore a pair of blue sleeping pants without a shirt on.

"Hi Minato~" Amaya waved at him trying to look innocent under he's gaze, slowly the angry look disappeared from he's gaze before scopping the small teen into he's arms in a hug.

"I missed you Amaya."

"Aww same here."

Minato rolled he's eyes closing the door behind them locking it for the night. The apartment still looked the same but lamp was turned on and a book on the couch told her that he was reading.

"Where were you?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry training of course, I only got one more justu to master." Amaya dumped the bag onto the floor laying on the couch while Minato kneeled down gently kissing her forehead, cheeks then lips in a affectionate caring way that shows her how much he's missed her.

"Next time Night Rain tell me ok? The kids were worried out of their minds once they all realise you weren't with us." Minato sighed pressing he's forehead against her's.

"Sorry."

"Did you have anything to eat?" Minato asked with a small smile secretly glad he's girlfriend came home to him.

"Yeah."

"Ramen?"

"Nope."

Minato raised an eyebrow, no ramen?

"I had dinner with the head of the Uchiha clan, Mikoto, Fuguka and little Itachi Uchiha." Amaya giggled softly as Minato kissed the tip of her nose.

"No Kaemon?"

"Hell no."

Minato laughed at he's girl's answer, there will never be a dull moment in he's life with Amaya involved in it.

"Oh on Friday I am babysitting Itachi for Mikoto and Fuguka, no problem?" Amaya asked him while heading towards the shower. Minato opened up he's book once again taking out the book mark,

"I have no problem with that but Rin, Kakashi and Obito are staying over the night though. Rent some movies out, sleep in the living room, eat popcorn, ice cream and soft drink you know the usual stuff." Minato shrugged.

"Horror movies?"

"Let me think about that...NO!" Minato looked over the couch with a glare at he's smirking girlfriend.

"Fine the be like that Minato." Amaya called out closing the bathroom door closed followed by the sound of running water. Minato rolled he's eyes before reading the book again while finishing off the rest of he's tea just relaxing but couldn't stop a small smile on he's face, Amaya's singing in the shower made him feel even more relaxed knowing that she's returned home.

Twenty minutes later

"Remind me again why in the hell did you descide to jump into "my" bed Minato?" Amaya asked with a slight glare as her boyfriend turned the lamp off in her room. Minato laid down on the soft bed with a smirk cuddling close to Amaya who looked ready to kick him out of the bed. It might be a double bed but still she liked the extra space.

"Hmm let me think about it. You disappeared without telling me, making me worry every single moment day an night for two months and lastly it's raining outside and I'd like a cuddle so sue me." Minato chuckled while rubbing he's cheek against a annoyed Amaya's, no wonder she like to press he's button's it's bloody hilarious but she could dish it out but not take it back when it's her.

"Drama queen with blonde hair."

"Huh what's that?" Minato pouted at her with watery eyes making the princess panic slightly.

"Nothing sweetie...miss you." Amaya's eyes darted side to side trying to look like an innocent angel. Minato's inner smirked slightly knowing what she had said earlier.

"Night Amaya."

"Night Minato...if I wake up to see you grobbing me then I' am gonna kick you out of the bed!" Amaya growled at him as he snuggled closer enjoying he's girlfriends shampoo of vanilla and lavender.

"Heheh I am not Jiraiya."

"Your he's student." Amaya pointed out.

"...Night Amaya." Minato said in a tight tone of voice making the blue haired princess grin like a fox in victory. She always has the last word and laugh in the end.

"Night ." Amaya felt Minato tuck he's chin under the top of her head holding her close in he's arms. Amaya felt completelly safe in he's embrace hoping that tomorrow night would be a hilarious one and would at least give her a break from training.

**Authro's note**

**I am so sorry for taking a very long time to post up another chapter, writers block is suck a drag at times also troublesome. I own Amaya and this story along with my own created justu Violent Storm, got the idea from watching Twister :3 **

**I don't own Naruto, Minato and anything Naruto it belongs to the rightful owners and the awesome dude that created Naruto, he's a legend! **

**No flames or hate mail. **

**Lots of love to my wonderful readers, Lil Blue Rose :3**

**P.S Amaya's mother's name is Ammai which means Beautiful Sky**


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday night came and went rather quickly for anybody to notice besides a certain blue haired kunochi named Amaya, mid-day for Friday and the sleep over is in a couple of short hours. Minato had finished trainning a bit early for the day sending all of the kids back home to pack their belongings for one night. So the blonde haired jounin had dragged his girlfriend to the store to pick up some bits and pieces for supper and some snacks for the night. Walking down the isle side by side staring at the food and once in a while throw them into the trolley. Today was so damn boring even with trainning, still so damn boring! The last single damn justu Amaya has to master is a diffcult one. An orignal justu created by yours truly. So far all the blue haired princess had gained is several bruises, a fat lip and cuts up her arms. Minato tried to get some information out of her to see what kind of new death trap of a justu she is trying to creat, so far all he got was a small wicked almost sadistic smirk out of the woman. Hopefully the justu wouldn't blow of a arm or leg, hopefully but if it was created by Amaya than it's definitly a freaking scary justu.

Sighing out the blue haired princess walked behind Minato wrapping both arms around his waist leaning into his back, his scent always manages to calm her down even felt safer. Minato slowly looked behind watching the teal eyed kunochi still holding onto him with a look of contentment. These past few weeks have been extremely diffcult for the pair of them, even the extra training provided by him have been taking its toll on her. Minato had to admit to himself that Amaya's spirit to never give up trying even with the odds stacked against her was remarkable. Not once has the blonde haired man seen the teenager throw a hissy fit during training, not once has Amaya thrown the towel in. The will of fire burns brightly inside of her, Minato is very proud of his girlfriend.

"Minato?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we buy some pears?" Amaya realsed him walking towards the fruit stand looking at the green pears with a begging smile. Another thing that surprises him that Amaya has a giant love towards fruits, sadly hates passionfruit.

"Of course. Also get a tub of strawberries, a bag of grapes, mangos and a giant watermellow. Those kids also need some healthy food aswell for tonight besides filling up with junk food. Neither of us want to stay up tonight looking after one of them with a sore stomach and crying do we?" Minato pushed the trolley towards the nodding woman, tonight is surpose to be fun not ending in disaster. The Uchiha clan wouldn't be happy if Itachi got sick.

"I dont want to be the other holding back their hair will they vomit." Amaya shuttered slightly.

"Agreed."

Amaya done something that was truly typical for a inmature person, jumped onto Minato back with a giant smile. The blonde smiled happily as she wrapped both legs around his waist and both arms held around his neck. They loved to play around with each other, joke, plan pranks but he deines to be apart of involved in it when caught and just talk. It's a well known fact that they were very happy to act natual around each other even in public sometimes show affection by hugs or exchange of smiles.

"Hey where the hell is Pervy Sage anyway?" Amaya frowned laying her head onto Minato's shoulder.

"I don't know to be truthfully honest with you. The Third had sent him on some sort of important mission but will be returning in a day or two. Crazy thing is Jiraiya sensie would usually complain about those sort missions but went willfully with this one, something is not right about this. Best be on guard Night Rain." Minato's sensie voice kicked in with a serious face aswell, when he gets like this it usual means something is going to happen soon.

"I am always on guard. Jiraiya is up to something but it feels like a storm is brewing as the weeks draw close to a end for the jounin exams. Might be best if we start expecting the unexpected now, things have been so strange. Like the other day a random Uchiha walked past me and done the most queer thing ever! Smiled and waved at me before walking off, dude I couldn't believe it. I almost shit my pants!" Amaya roared with laugher than yelped as Minato dropped her onto the ground, sometimes that man can act like such a woman it's laughable but scary at the same time. Even now with that scolding look upon that handsome face of his even with stern eyes. Not approving of her choice of words but at the same time was amaused with the Uchiha smiling and waving thing. Surely if more of them start doing that in public it would be like the end of the freaking world. Uchiha's and smiling sometimes don't mix depending on the person is question. Than again if Minato was in Amaya's shoes he would have done the same thing.

"Lanaguage Amaya. We are in a store with children present."

"Aww damn." Amaya grinned sheepishly towards him standing up dusting off her clothes. Its true they are in a public place with children in there, they could repeat her choice of words and that would be bad. Last thing they wanted was a parent scolding at them, that would be hell. Minato nods accepting her apologie than pushed they trolley down another isle with her behind him. Picking up some soft drinks, orange juice and apple juice bottles than a few packets of chocolates and lollies for the kids. Honestly Minato is glad that tonight his apartment is going to have some younger company present, being an orphan isn't easy. Other children never wanted to have sleep overs in an orpahange or wanted to be seen with a parentless child. Minato was glad to say that tonight two orphan kids were going to have a great night. Kakashi and Rin both needed to be out and about to be social with others more, even with people they both knew. Obito hasn't shup up about the sleep over for a few days now. Even little Itachi was excited to be spending some time with his cousin and Amaya. Mikoto has never seen her son so happy about something in a very long time.

"Hey Minato out of curiosity what kind of movies do kids like to watch now a days?" Amaya asked sneaking in a few bows of instint ramen, shoving them under the other packets of lollies and chocolates without him noticing. Minato stopped for a brief moment than grinned.

"Disney movies."

"OMG! I love disney movies. My favourite is Beauty and the Beast and Alice in Wonderland." Amaya squealed happily ignore the stunned expressioned Minato. He has never thought that she loved Disney movies.

"Personally I like the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and High School Musical." Minato wasn't expecting Amaya to gap at him like a fish out of water than run out of the store laughing madly. Even thrash around in a wild laughter while people looked at the woman oddly who slapped her knee laughing harder. Minato pouted thinking to himself.

'It has to be the High School Musical. What's so bad about it anyway? I enjoyed the music, drama and the engery from that movie.'

Amaya soon returned snorting once in a while with a never ending cherisher grin looking ready to burst out laughing once again, not even making eye contact with the blonde haired man. Amaya thought that movie was very gay, even the first five minutes made her laugh at it's gay-ness. Zac Effron is a hottie but that Vanessa chick is a dumbass, even Ashley Tisdal played a shallow role in the movie. Amaya liked to watch the Suit life of Zac and Codey every Saterday morning, hilarious. Minato sighed as they walked towards the check out and bought the items. Shopping with Amaya is a enjoyable thing with nothing boring about it but it did sometimes give him a large head ache. Right now his glaring at the woman as the check out person pulled out the ramen. Her exucse for things like this is.

"I pay rent and also you love me so ha!"

Once they walked out of the store carrying the bags Minato used shadow clone justu and sent the clones to pack the items away at home. Hand in hand the Namikaze man walked towards the movie store with his princess. There is hardly anyone there today which is a good thing for them both, more movies for the kiddies to watch yah! Being a gentleman Minato opened the door allowing Amaya to enter the store first getting a gentle smile in return before walking in himself. Rows of movies, a fridge of soft drinks, chocolates, popcorn, fairy floss and yeah other things. Down the first isel they both picked up random movies reading the backs than discuss it with each other, they have to be wise with the choice of movies. Even looked at the ratings and they both agreed on G and PG movies. None of the M, MA 15+ and R rated movies, but they both took two for when they were alone. Once home they would have to hide those two movies so the children wouldn't get cocky and think they weer marcho enough to watch those kind of movies. Also Amaya doesn't want to be hunted down by the Uchiha's for scarring their little Itachi and for tainting his pure innocent mind. Mikoto would also join in the chase, now that would be extremely frightening to be seen and apart of, a angry mother is the most fucking scary thing in the entire world especially if they possess the Sharingan.

"Minato would this be appropriate for the kids?" Amaya turned the movie around making Minato to look towards her. A small smile streched across his face, Amay truly knows what she is looking for when it comes to picking good movies out for children. Even sticking to the ratings and he is proud to say would be a excellent mother oneday.

"Wall E sounds good."

"Yeah and I get to laugh at the fat people with those flying chairs. I want one of those besides walking like a idiot all the time."

He sighed looking away, ok she would be a diffcult mother and wife but at least things wouldn't be so damn boring.

"I think the robot couple is so damn cute! Naww if they had babies they would be so presious." Amaya cooed looking at the cover with a large smile.

"I surppose so Amaya." Minato commented looking at a movie titled Finding Nemo while Amaya looked at Ice Princess for Rin. They needed two movies for the girls to watch in Amaya's room while the boys do their own thing. So Ice Princess and Cadet Kelly with Hilary Duff. Rin hasn't had enough one on one girl time with Amaya for a while so it would be nice if they both watched a movie, gossip, eat and drink junk and paint each others nails. Minato would watch something with Kakashi, Obito and Itachi for a while, if Itachi doesn't want to then he can tag along with the girls. After picking up a few movies they rented them out then quickly headed home so Minato can heat up the frozen pizza they bought. Amaya pumped up the air mattress's, got heaps of spare pillows and blankets. Everything was set up nicely also moved the couch away a bit for more room. Only a few minutes until the kids will arrive.

"Ah this is so nice." Minato walked into the room with a large bowl of chips and dip, lollies, plastic cups, chocolates and set them onto the small coffee table. Smiling the blonde haired man pulled Amaya into a warm loving embrace, they giggled twirling around in circles in a slow dance to no music. Amaya laughed as he spinned her out then gently back towards him. If they had music on the song that would be playing would be their song.

"If only we had some music on."

Grinning the blonde picked up a remote and pressed a button making the stereo, slowly a song started playing.

I should have known better  
>Than to let you go alone<br>It's times like these  
>I can't make it on my own<br>Wasted days, and sleepless nights  
>An' I can't wait to see you again<p>

I find I spend my time  
>Waiting on your call<br>How can I tell you, babe  
>My back's against the wall<br>I need you by my side  
>To tell me it's alright<br>'Cause I don't think I can take anymore

Is this love that I'm feeling  
>Is this the love that I've been searching for<br>Is this love or am I dreaming  
>This must be love<br>'Cause it's really got a hold on me  
>A hold on me<p>

I can't stop the feeling  
>I've been this way before<br>But, with you I've found the key  
>To open any door<br>I can feel my love for you  
>Growing stronger day by day<br>An' I can't wait too see you again  
>So I can hold you in my arms<p>

Is this love that I'm feeling  
>Is this the love that I've been searching for<br>Is this love or am I dreaming  
>This must be love<br>'Cause it's really got a hold on me  
>A hold on me<p>

Is this love that I'm feeling  
>Is this the love that I've been searching for<p>

Is this love or am I dreaming 

Minato smiled holding Amaya close for a slow dance, neither of them spoke as the song started growing near it's end. Right now this song is forever going to be their song, so far it's been a perfect night. This song called Is this love from Whitesnake is their own song and no one can take that away from them. Amaya slowly looked up at the Namikaze man with a soft smile.

"Our song."

"Yes Night Rain, this is our song." Minato lead forward gently pressing his lips against her own in a sweet kiss. Slowly he wrapped an arm around her head to deepen the kiss, even she wrapped both arms around his neck. Minato closed his eyes as the kiss became more passionate, neither of them wanted this moment to end. Amaya gently bit his bottom lip playfully then done a small yelp as he done it back. Minato grinned as he began to explore her mouth with his tongue, both of them battled for dominace. Slowly he broke the kiss and started to gently kiss her neck, Amaya held back a moan from his touch. All she felt was his love towards her expressed in kisses and his embrace on her. Slowly Amaya lead forward even more playing with a fistfull of his hair while kissing his own neck.

"Amaya I..."

Minato was cut off as the sound of rapid knocking of the front door stopped him in mid-sentence. Quickly they both fixed their clothing, hair and even gently kissed each other before heading towards the door. Opening it to see Mikoto holding onto Itachi while Fuguka held onto a small bag, sleeping bag and pillow with the Uchiha crent on it. Itachi smiled widely as he wore a pair of dark blue pair of flannelette pyjamas, socks, shoes and a blue jumper on. He looked so cute in his little pyjama's! Mikoto smiled as the three Uchiha's walked into the clean apartment looking around to make sure everything looked to be under control. Fuguka placed the bag down before shaking hands with Minato who smiled pleasantly at the Uchiha head.

"Namikaze I would like to thank you for this favour."

Minato laughed waving a hand in front of his face waving it off as nothing big.

"Its alright. Anytime you need a babysitter we would love to help out. We will make sure he doesn't eat to much and goes to bed early on time. if not then you can scold at Amaya if he comes home cranky." Minato grinned and Fuguka smirked as they heard a loud.

"Hey!"

Mikoto giggled setting Itachi down onto the ground while speaking with the other woman present. Itachi picked up the movies looking at them with excitment than ran towards his father. Fuguka picked up his son who proudly showed him the movies with a large smile. Minato noticed this giving a nervous giggle.

"Amaya and I went crazy with the movies choices, sorry we didn't know what kind little Itachi liked so we went nuts." Minato watched as Fuguka nod slowly approving with the moives and ratings.

"No it's fine."

Minato gave a small sigh of relife thanking the heavens that the Uchiha father was happy with the movies.

"They got Finding Nemo father!" Itachi exclaimed happily waving the movie around happy while Mikoto giggled along with Amaya.

"Alright now we better get going before someome takes our table." Mikoto hugged the blue haired woman who grinned.

"I doubt anyone would do that." Fuguka scoffed shaking hands with Minato and Amaya before leaving after tussling Itachi's hair in affection. Mikoto hugged both of the adults then smoothered Itachi with kisses before leaving. Now there is only two adults and one small Uchiha heir.

"Hows my little man going tonight?" Amaya scooped Itachi up into her arms grinned as he looked away bashfully.

"I am good. You and Mr Namikaze?"

Minato grinned "I am fine thank you."

"Awesome as ever!" Amaya wiggled her eyebrows before handing the small boy over to the blonde man. Itachi showed Minato what movies he wanted to watch first while they waited for the two boys and one girl to arrive. They waited while Amaya got the pizza out cutting them and placing them on a giant plate. Walking back into the living room stopping in the hallway smiling. Minato had hooked up the WII and played Mario cart with Itachi. Minato had picked Yoshi while Itachi picked Donkey Kong, they looked happy just playing. Amaya hoped that one day if she and Minato got married he plays with the kids just like this while she cooks their dinner. Amaya wants to have two boys and one girl and would love them to be exactly like Kakashi, Obito and Rin and with Itachi's cuteness.

Knock Knock.

"I'll get it." Amaya set the plate down rushing over to the door cleaning both of her hands with a tea towel. Opening the door to see the kids there holding onto their belongings and pillows with either a smile or bored look from Kakashi.

"Amaya!" Rin shoved her stuff into Obito's arms than leaped into the woman's waiting arms, they spinned around with smiles and laughter. After their hugs the woman cuddled each boy than kissed their foreheads before ushering them inside. Minato paused the game looking at his students with smiles.

"Minato sensie!"

"Ready to get this party started?"

Itachi smiled at them pressing the unpausing button on the blonde's remote than laughed as he started to win against the protest of the blonde man. Everyone laughed at the two's display of games. Amaya locked the door than ate pizza with a smile next to Rin and Obito while Kakashi ate his food in the kitchen not wanting to exppose his face. So far they were having a great night and when it rolled onto seven thirty they started watching the movie.

**Eleven thirty at night**

Minato smiled while cleaning up the mess as everyone fell asleepon the air mattress's. They ate everything even drained the soft drinks and juices dry. For kicks before Itachi and Kakashi fell asleep they found black marker and draw on Amaya's face. She had a french mustache, a black eye, scars and a swirl pattern on her face, Minato had to silently laugh though. Rin and Itachi both curled up close to Amaya enjoying the warmth from her body. Kakashi fell asleep on the couch while Obito laid asleep on the spare air mattress he and Minato were sharing. So the Namikaze man cleaned up before going to sleep not wanting both of the head of the Uchiha's to see his apartment a bomb site. So far everyone had a super great time and fell asleep before Amaya did after eating all of the packets of ramen.

'That woman sure is addicted to this stuff.' Minato threw the packets of ramen in the bin than quickly washes up some of the dishes. Tomorrow morning he was thinking pan cakes syrup and strawberries, crispy bacon, toast, scrambled eggs, tomtatoes, mushrooms and fresh orange juice for breakfast. Of course there would also be the choice of tea, coffee or milk. Hopefully Amaya would help him cook and wash up tomorrow morning for breakfast and afterwards. Since tomorrow is Saturday he might just take Amaya out on a date, just the pair of them alone.

'I'll take her out somewhere nice. A fancy resturant, a movie than a walk in the all the ramen and crap she ate tonight she might as well get some fresh air.' Minato grinned as he heard Amaya snore softly as usual. Turning the lights off and making sure everything is lock Minato laid down onto the air mattress and fell asleep.

**A the Village's front gates**

Jiriaya grinned happily looking over at the sleeping village with a mischeif twinkle in his eyes. Oh tomorrow is going to be good in his opinion but not for a certian brat named Amaya. Oh how much that damn kid has caused him trouble and even gotten him beated up on all from spying on the women at the hot springs. Amaya crept behind him then shouted out several things before running off laughing hearing Jiraiya's girly screams of pain as the women kicked the shit out of him. But now the girl's going to get whats coming to her. How does Minato manages to put up with her all the time and live with the brat?

"Jiraiya lets head towards a bar, I am thirsty." Tsunade Senju looked over towards the white haired toad charmer.

"Alright Tsunade."

"So when do I met this so called Brat that Minato's dating?" Tsunade asked as the pair of them walked towards the bar.

"Tomorrow."

Tsunade grinned than frowned as Jiraiya chuckled, not his perverted one but one that means someone is going to get some serious hell. Who ever this kid is she surely hopes they are ready for some serious hell. Jiraiya has gone completelly mad.

"Whatever your paying for the first round of drinks."

"Awww come on Tsunade. I am short on cash."

"And a brain. Now stop complaining and get me my drink or else."

Jiraiya gulped nervously pulling out his very full wallet paying for Tsunade's drinks for the night.

'Tomorrow you are going to get it for sure Amaya. This is half a punishment and half a blessing to be taught under the famous slug sannin and princess of elixers. Tsunade Senju never goes easy on nobody including her own team mates for that matter. Amaya is in for a world of pain.

**Authors note**

**Well here is the latest chapter of Dancing with Leaves. Hehehe thank you all for your wonderful reviews of encouragment and for gently pressuring me to write another chapter down. You all are so great for waiting this long and I would like to thank you all. **

**I am sorry for any spelling mistakes of bad grammer. No flames or hate mail pretty please. **

**I don't own Naruto or anything about it besides this story and my characters. **

**Lil Blue Rose :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Minato smiled calmly sipping a cup of warm green tea to himself watching the screen infront of him. The children including Amaya were still sleeping in snoring softly to themselves, well the blue haired princess was causing more noise then a grizzly bear. Itachi had snuggled close into Amaya's side with a small smile and Rin laid her head on the princess's stomach. Kakashi and Obito were sleeping in an odd angel with their feet up high into the air and their head's rested on a shared pillow. Times like this were nice, especially when your the first one up. The clock hit seven o'clock in the morning, he might aswell allow them to keep sleeping until eight before starting on breakfast. In little then a few more weeks was the offical start of the Jounin exams, every village's chunin's were going to par-take in the exam which is going to be held in Suna that year. A small frown graced his tan face looking directly towards his special ed girlfriend. How well was she going to stand the murderous heat? Being an ice and wind user was going to be mildly diffcult, mostly because everyone in Suna mainly had the wind chalkra. Their wind justu's were deadly.

Knock Knock Knock!

Minato raised an eyebrow standing up dodging the sleeping bodies without making any noise, the children might be upset about being awaken a tad bit earlier than usual. If the Uchiha's came early this morning to get Itachi they might be a little upset about the mess that magically appeared again. Empty ramen cups and more candy wrappers were sprawn on the floors and mostly surronding Amaya, chocolate melted on her sleeping face. He silently wondered how in the hell did she sneak out last night getting more ramen and chocolate without waking him up? Amaya was full of surprises after all. Opening the door a tad bit his blue eyes widden in shock. Jiraiya stood proudly beside the famous Tsunade Senju, well it turns out that today was going to be fun for Amaya.

"Morning Jiraiya-sensie and Tsunade-sensie." Minato opened the door wider allowing them entry into his messy home. They looked around stunned at the living room. Empty wrappers, coke cans, bowls tipped over, sleeping bodies and most of all a crude prank pulled on Kakashi and Obito's faces. They had eyepatches, pimples, fake scars, eye-shadows, red lip-stick stained faces. Also for another amausing thing was their hair pulled up in ponytails with bright coloured ribbons. Tsunade smirked looking towards the only adult still sleeping with a wide grin.

"I take that's Amaya. The Princess of Cyclone Island and the one giving Jiriya a hard time, I alright like this girl. I approve of your relationship Minato."

"No, she's a giant brat." Jiraiya glared down at the princess with a childish pout.

"Umm thank you Tsunade-sensie. Do you all want a nice cup of tea?" Minato sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with a small grin. They nod sitting down on the other two free seats around the kitchen table looking back down at the sleeping bunch. Minato poured them a cup of fresh green tea with a small side of lemon for extra taste, they accepted happily. Tsunade needed to work of a small hang over before training starts. Jiraiya just wanted to having something to wash away the taste of sake from his mouth.

"So may I know why are you two are here early?" Minato asked sitting down aswell.

"Jiraiya found me and told me about the small problem back here in the village, mainly concerning the well-fair of a certian princess and your relationship is in danger. So of course I am here to help with the training." Tsunade admited looking back down into the cup.

"I also told Tsunde about that troubled Kaemon Uchiha's heavy infautation with Amaya." Jiraiya pointed out.

Minato frowned hearing that man's name once again, it still made him want to shove a powerful rasengan down the Uchiha's throat for trying to harm his girlfriend.

"The marraige contract aswell?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya both nod sadly, that information still didn't fit to well with them both. It's been many years since there has been a marriage contract or arranged marraige inside the walls of their village. The third Hokage wanted everyone to find love insteed of being pushed into a arranged marriage with someone.

"I still cant believe that the stupid civillian concile went behind the Hokage's back and allowed this to happen. It's like they have gained more power over the Hokage and shinobi side. They are getting out of hand doing this to that poor girl. The main thing that concerns me is how well will the Cyclone armed forces take the marraige, their princess is going to trapped within the Uchiha clan's walls. There will be a big riot, then a possible war." Tsunade growled out.

"There is also rumors going around that the stone village is setting up something big soon. I fear it will be a war, last thing we all need is both of them setting up an alliences with each other. So there is only one option left to prevent this from ever occuring in the future." Jiriaya frowned crossing his arms looking down at a certian woman's face.

"Amaya has to win against Kaemon Uchiha in the Jounin exams." Minato breathed out looking out of the window.

"That's where I come in. I am going to take Amaya out for a few weeks two maybe three and train her in that time. It might not be an easy task but it will give her time to perfect justus under my watch. The Hokage has already given me permission to leave the village for a short period of time with Amaya." Tsunade placed her cup down onto the table.

"So it's all arranged then. Amaya will be trained under Tsunade for three weeks."

Minato sighed. "Her chalkra still needs work though, there is a abnormal amount of it which means that she needs to help controling it and realising a steedy amount without wasting it to fast."

"I can handel that with chalkra seals and weights." Tsunade waved a hand dismissing it. She can after all help with that little problem under a week anyway.

"If it's not chalkra control, what else that needs to be worked with?" Jiraiya asked.

"I am not to sure what else sensie, you'll have to ask her on that." Minato shook his head, only problem he knew of was chalkra control. Tsunade looked at them before a small smirk streched across her face, a wicked idea formed inside her mind.

"How is she with summoning?"

Jiraiya spat out the tea onto his speachless student, summoning?

"I've never thought about that."

Tsunade chuckled. "Good then. I'll help her with summoning. I am not sure how the slug's with react about this one though, what is her main elements Minato?"

"Ice and wind."

"Ah that's not good to hear then. Slugs cannot stand the cold tempture's that well, any idea's on summonings?" Tsunade asked both men present at the table. What kind of summonings will go well with a ice and wind users? Jiraiya pressed a finger to his bottom lip.

"The toads might will want to give it a chance, it's been years since they've formed a contract with a member of the royal family. I'll ask Gamabunta about that soon, when do you plan of leaving Tsunade?"

"This evening will be the best choice, give her an early start on training." Tsunade said.

Minato frowned hoping to spend the day with his girlfriend.

"That soon?"

"As I said Minato. Amaya is going to need a hell of alot of help training."

Jiraiya crossed his arms once again looking up towards the white ceiling. What kind of summoning will better suit a loud mouth prank loving Princess? Slugs were a big fat no, toads will be a maybe and snakes were a hell no. Orochimaru has been acting strange these past few months. Also the white haired toad sannin had a feeling that Amaya will scream or would kick the shit out of Manda the snake boss at first sight. So the main animals that ran through his mind was either a snow wolf, bear, some sort of bird or a water animal. It also has to stand the cold weather and murderous winds that comes naturally to Amaya.

"Tsunade what about the Kraken?"

Tsunade gasped while Minato's eyes went wide with utter shock and fear. The mythical beast of the seas that was rumored to be the protector of the Cyclone clan's island during times of war. It's surpposed to be in a deep slumber with it's scroll hidden under the waves in Wave country. The beast that's torn ships apart, eat sailors and form it's only little trouphy collection of ships on the bottom of the ocean. Minato shook his head widly.

"No! It will hurt Amaya or worse kill her!" Minato was against the idea.

"Jiraiya what in Kami's name are you saying?" Tsunade wanted to slap the serious man silly for suggesting that beast.

"I am saying that the Kraken is the protector of Cyclone island correct? Didn't your grandmother have that beast as a summoning?"

"But still! My grandfather had to always be there just in case it turned against her! He knew of it's powers but also hates the idea of being someones pet!" Tsunade hissed. It's true that her grandfather and her grand uncle had to always be there just in case grandmother needed assistance or rescued. It was almost as powerful as the nine tailed fox demon, it's power was to great.

"Amaya is a of royal blood, that has to mean something." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Blood or not!"

Minato closed his eyes trying to fight down the pictures of a evil beast hurting or swollowing Amaya, the idea sickened him greatly. Then again Amaya was to sturbborn to die or give up, she rather die trying then back down from any challange thrown at her. Somewhere deep down in his heart. Minato knew that his girlfriend will be powerful enough to pass the challanges in life that's going to be there.

"I say we give it a try." Minato opened his eyes wide with shock. Amaya was standing wide awake leaning against the door frame with a small smile. Jiraiya grinned while Tsunade gasped.

"Would rather die trying eh brat?"

Amaya nods looking determind to tame the Kraken.

"I never back down from anything. I know of a fisher man that's claimed to have passed the ship's grave-yard a few years back and saw a small mini rock cave. He said there was a sign near the enterance with my clan's symbol."

Minato stood up. "No! I am letting you go get yourself killed by that beast! We will figure something out, I promise." His eyes were wide and his heart bounded fast enough for him to hear. What she is saying is suicidal!

"Then what? Minato you have to trust me on this one. Please understand that I will be fine. Trust me on this one please." Amaya begged looking into his eyes. Minato saw a fiery determination and a small flicker of fear, he knew that look to well. If she has her mind set on something then it's going to happen one way or another. Licking his dry lips the Namikaze man done a loud sign falling down onto his chair.

"Alright. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

He looked back up to her eyes. "Come back to me alive and in one piece."

Amaya smiled. "It's a promise. No way in hell a large overgrown fish is gonna take me down. It's ass kicking time!" Amaya pumped her fist up into the air with a dorky smile. Tsunade smirked.

"Ok then it's settled. The Kraken it is. So Amaya how good are you with swimming?"

"Honey if I had fins I would make a kick ass mermaid." Amaya smirked.

Jiariya looked away with a smug look. "Weren't mermaid's ment to be beauitful?"

"Asshole!" Amaya shouted.

Minato shook his head with a small smile, he prays this wouldn't be the last time he hears Amaya curse at his sensie's remarks. Amaya better come back to him alive or else he'll be lost without her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaya sniffled with anime tears rolling down her face while looking down at team Minato. Rin held onto her legs crying softly, Obito held onto her waist also crying while Kakashi had both arms crossed.

"I hope you don't come back." He growled. Waking this morning to find Rin, Itachi and Obito laughing at him, turns out Amaya drew on his face with eyeliner.

"My babies!" Amaya cried out hugging them close ignorning Kakashi's protest, pulling him into the hug also. Minato stood a few meters away talking with Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Third Hokage. They had smiles watching the Hatake boy groan giving a quick one armed hug.

"Please don't go Amaya." Rin begged.

"We promise to be good!" Obito looked up with wide black glassy eyes.

"Do us all a favour and come back alive princess of the idiots." Kakashi streched his arms behind his head.

Amaya pouted slightly.

"I will come back and kick some major ass. Then when I am a jounin we will all go out to dinner to celebrate. Jiraiya's paying for all of us!"

The white haired sannin turned around with a glare. "Hell to the no! I am not paying just for you to stuff your face with gallons of ramen!"

"You are paying? Oh super pervert your to kind!" Amaya smirked. Jiraiya had a tick mark on his head ready to give the brat another good shouting at. However Tsunade reached forward grabbing his ear, the man yelped in pain being pulled backwars towards the blonde haired woman. Minato chuckled along with the third hokage.

"Your paying. Understand or do you need to loss an ear?" Tsunade hissed.

"I am paying! I am paying. Tsunade let go of my poor ear." He cried like a baby. The slug sannin smirked feeling glad to hear him in some sort of pain.

"Good to hear. Now Amaya do you have everything for three weeks?"

Amaya nods. "Yeap! I gots everything Lady Tsunade!"

Jiraiya gasped looking at the smirking women. "Your got a respectful title from that brat?"

Amaya walked over towards Minato wrapping her arms around his waist.

"She's training me or course. What have you done recently pervert?"

"Well I went and got her!" Jiraiya shouted out.

"That was hours ago." Amaya giggled as Minato nuzzled into her neck with affection. He still smelled the heavy scent of ramen, fresh vanilla and sweat, he grew to enjoy it over the many months.

"Arugh!" Jiraiya threw his hands up into the air in defeat, not wanting to continue fighting with the teal eyed brat.

"I win!"

"Yes Amaya you win." Minato whispered kissing her lips gently still holding onto her close. Kakashi, Obito and Jiraiya rolled their eyes at their open display of affection, they thought it was gross. Tsunade, Rin and the third had small smiles.

Minato moved his arms down onto her waist looking deeply into those two teal orbs, still falling in love with their owner. Over the couple of months they've lived together Minato fell in love. Head over heels in love with his room-mate and student. Minato Namikaze was hopelessly in love with Amaya, princess of the cyclone island.

"When you come back from training. I am taking you out for the night, just the two of us." Minato whispered.

"Just the two of us?" Amaya smiled softly holding onto his upper arms. Minato nods slowly with that freaking amazing smile.

"Yes Night Rain. We will go out to dinner, see a movie, go to the park and go home."

Amaya whispered lowly. "Oh I see now. Want to fool around a little."

Minato rested his forehead against her's. "Yes and maybe fool around a little."

"I'd like that. Promise to wait for me until then?" Amaya looked deeply into his eyes.

"Until the end of time. No matter what happends. Just remember that you have a family here that loves you and that I love you so much. Your are apart of me Amaya and I will never let you go without a fight. My love is like the stars, too many to count and endless." Minato pressed his lips against hers. Amaya felt tears roll down her cheeks at his passionate words.

They pulled away slowly. "I love you." They whispered to each other.

"Ok brat it's time to go. We are going to Wave country and along the way practice with chalkra control. I don't need you pregant while training." Tsunade shouted at the gates after giving a small bye to her team-mate and former sensie. Amaya gave them all a quick hug and kiss before running towards Tsunade. Minato watched her long royal blue hair move side to side as she ran towards the gates holding onto the straps of her black backpack. His stomach done a painful twist of fear, the Kraken.

The legends had it that the Kraken is a wild uncontrolable demon of the sea with a thirst for blood. Destroyer of ships, killer of many and has the power over the entire sea. It's form was too horrible for words. Many people say when a sailor in the ocean hears a high pitch dark roar during a foggy night, signalls the arrival of their own death. The stench of the foulest scents rolled into their noses, the smell of a thousand rotten flesh. It swollowes sailors up with one gulp, never sceen or heard from again. The Kraken is a true monster of the sea. It never sleeps, it never stops swimming and it never gives up on a fight. Minato fears the day when Tsunade comes back without Amaya, he wouldn't be able to hold himself together. Without Amaya he is nothing but an ordinary shinobi, she was his light in the dark. Amaya is his soulmate and true love.

Just as Minato was about to shout out to Tsunade, telling them to come back. A hand was gently placed onto his shoulder. Looking back the jounin saw the third Hokage standing there with his pipe and a small smile.

"Don't worry about them Minato. Amaya will be fine, I have trust in her. We all know how sturbborn that woman can get when fired up. A true kunochi of the Hidden leaf village. The will of fire glows brightly around her. Amaya will return back here with that contract. Have faith in her my boy, as she has done with you many times." He spoke in a comforting tone applying some pressure.

"I am worried about her Lord Hokage." Minato admited.

"I've worried about her for many years Minato. Until you arrived into her life. Now that you two have found each other I don't anymore. I trust in your abilites and her own. She'll come back with a giant grin holding onto that contract, just wait and see." The Hokage grinned seeing a small smile appear on the distressed man's face. He could imagin it aswell, along with her usual crie of victory and how Jiraiya's paying for her ramen.

Jiraiya just rolled his eyes. "Don't you worry my boy. If she doesn't then I will find her and knock some sence into her. Then drag her skinny ass back here."

Minato smirked. "Wouldn't she be ripping your hair out and shouting about being kidnapped by a pervert?"

The Third laughed as Jiraiya gasped loudly.

"No! She's gotten to your mind, that brat has tainted my student's mind with her bratness!" Jiraiya raised a shaken finger at the innocently smiling blonde haired man.

"Maybe."

"Oh the horror!" Jiraiya fell onto his kness shouting towards the gate with his fist waving in the air.

"I'll get you one day Amaya!"

Rin, Obito and Kakashi all walked towards their sensie. Minato looked down at them with arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"Amaya will come back sensie." Obito said with his chest puffed out.

"She never lies or goes back on her word!" Rin cried out with a large adoring smile.

Kakashi crossed his arms. "She's too stupid to die anyway."

Minato, Rin, Obito and the Third swear dropped as Jiraiya laid on the ground howling with laughter.

"She can walk straight towards death and ask him if it's Halloween! That girl's to stupid to realise she's dead until she realises she cant eat ramen!" Jiraiya held onto his stomach crying with laughter. He can imgain Amaya sitting on the ground crying while trying to eat a bowl of ramen but cant. Sometimes the girl doesn't know what kind of affect she leaves on a person. It can be scary at times, especially if your Jiraiya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Authors note**_

OMC I am so sorry for not up-dating in ages! (falls onto the ground dramatically with chibi tears) Please forgive stupid old me!

Well for a summoning contract I suffered from a mind blank, until I remembered a certian movie called Clash of the Titans. I've always wondered if anybody has used the Kraken for a summoning. I thought what the hell! However she's still not going to be stronger then Minato of course, his epic!

Also here's a link on what the Kraken will look like,

** . /imgres?q=the+kraken&num=10&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=634&tbm=isch&tbnid=9_Vl9Jm1VwldvM:&imgrefurl= art/quot-The-Kraken-quot-Body-161667062&docid=l95mPBtBKU3C7M&imgurl= fs71/i/2010/112/b/b/_The_Kraken_Body_by_ &w=900&h=629&ei=SEyBUJuENoejiAfHvYC4DA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=886&vpy=335&dur=1180&hovh=188&hovw=269&tx=113&ty=157&sig=117112816503085306940&page=2&tbnh=143&tbnw=195&start=20&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:20,i:188 **

Shit thats long! O.o'

Anyway I thought that looked mad as!

I am so sorry for the long wait but I promise to up date it more, I want to finish this story maybe mid-next year if possible. Thats my promise to all of you my wonderful viewers!

Sorry for bad spelling and grammar. I don't own Naruto or anything about it. I own this story and its Oc's of course.

Lil Blue Rose :3


	10. Chapter 10

_**One week and six days later**_

Tsunade stood beside the other female on the small ship watching the sky once a bright cheerful blue into pitch black with roaring thunder. It's been one week and six days since she's agreed to help the Cyclone princess with training, surprisingly it went better then originally thought. As of yesterday Amaya's chalkra control was on the same level as her own, it had been diffcult helping of course. Bolders exploded, tree's ripped apart or thrown from the ground. Amaya had struggled to keep control of her chalkra, has at least past out three times during training. Tsunade had pushed over the girl's limit daily even had to punch Amaya a dozen times, almost lost control at least a dozen times. Tsunade frowned looking up towards the sky that had cracking lighting and roaring thunder flashing across the sky as it started to pour down with heavy rain. The sailors on the ship shouted at each other as the ship started rocking side to side, allowing water to pour onto the deck. The men tried to get the water out while the captian tried to fight against the waves.

"All hands on deck men! Help get rid of the water, tie the flags down tighter and watch the cargo men!" The captian shouted as the men ran around the deck doing jobs together as a team.

"We are getting close." Amaya smirked.

"Very close. This weather appeared out of thin air, ready to await whats right ahead of you?" Tsunade asked as they both used chalkra to keep balance on the ship and not flying over board. The men on the ship haven't had a single day of being in a shinobi academy, ordinary people.

"I am born ready." Amaya grinned crossing her arms looking directly towards the mouth of the storm. Tsunade looked directly towards it aswell without showing any signs of fear or worry. They were almost directly towards the mouth of a giant cyclone that was spinning everywhere on the water. Winds picked up in a dangerous level, objects flying around their heads, hale started pouring from the sky and the men abored shouted at the sight of the storm. The captian gulped looking at the cyclone with great fear. He couldn't risk any of his men's lives for the sake of awakening that creature. His grandfather use to tell him stories of the legendary Kraken and how bad it's temper use to be. When ships entered it's domain, only for it to be torn apart and the sailors were eaten. Fear crossed his old wrinkly face as one of his men was thrown over board, dead on impact of course from the raging waves that crushed his eternal organs to shreds. This had to be the main enterance to the Kraken's domain. He was expecting it to be a tad bit more scary but this had it's own version of scary.

Amaya looked directly towards the blonde haired brown eyed sannin. Just as soon as the wind's pick up their plan was going to be placed into action. The other captian of another ship has past the domain once or twice in his life time and spoke of an enterance. The cyclone had to have reached full speed at the time and the winds had to blow directly towards it. Once that happens a small opening with be there for a few seconds before it closes up. The opening will lead allow the person to be sucked down to the bottom of the cyclone, there will be a small cave. Inside the cave is where the scroll is and is hidden away deep inside. Only one of royal blood can open the seal and enter inside.

Amaya knew that this information wasn't faulse, after all it's in the royal families records of the cave and the beast. Her mother re-searched the scroll and the cave during free time. Amaya use to sit on her mother's lap listening to each word that past her mother's lips carefully.

**Flash back to Amaya's childhood **

_Queen Ammai smiled gently watching from the doorway as little Amaya twirled around in the large library with a bored look. The little princess had finished her day's lessons half an hour ago. Now the small girl wearing a light pale blue gown had decided to spin around like crazy for time to move quicker. Apparently it wasn't working at all, giving the small girl a head ache and feeling dizzy. Ammai giggled softly as her daughter fell backwards onto the ground groaning loudly, the dizziness had finally kicked in after four minutes. The Queen strolled into the room with a giant grin looking down at the silly girl. _

_"Is my princess done spinning?" Her voice was naturally soft but held a small taunting tone. _

_"No! My head is spinning Mummy!" Amaya cried out. _

_"I wonder why." Ammai smirked. _

_"Mummy!" Amaya wined loudly looking up towards the woman with wide begging eyes. The Queen knows that look far to well, it's story time. _

_"Story time?" _

_"Yes!" Amaya stood up with both arms streched as high as her tiny body could. Story time was the only time in the week when they were given enough time together, royal duties were a pain in the ass to deal with. However it's her job to make her people happy and help with problems. It's a Queen's never ending job to make sure things were in order, even if it got in the way of family time. Yoshi was currently in bed sick with a small case of the flu. Ammai had to laugh at his pale sweaty face as he gave her a small warning glare, it's fun to mess with a sick king. They were to easy to get annoyed easy and they were always the best source of amausement. If it was her then he would be the one looking down at his sick wife with a raised eyebrow along with a taunting smirk. This time it's his turn to be sick! Ammai has been sleeping in her daughter's room until it was safe to sleep back into her shared bed. _

_"Ok then. Let's see what story you haven't heard yet." Ammai walked towards the families book collection to the K section, tracing a finger along the books spines. Amaya sat silently on the large plush red chair watching while slightly jumping up and down on the spot with a smile. Childish innocences were always a funny thing to witness along with their most embarrassing moments. Just as the Queen past a small blue book her finger stopped at a large black leather bound book. It said "The Legend of the Kraken." Pulling the book out with a small frown Ammai looked over her shoulder. Why did this book out of many called out to her the most? It was like fate wanted her to chose this book to begin with. Did it have to do with her little Princess's fate or future? Ignoring it she walked towards the chair with a small grin. _

_"I got one." _

_"Yeahy!" Amaya pumped her fist into the air. It doesn't matter how many times her teacher's tried to make the small girl change her behaviour, it never seems to work out that well. Ammai was proud the girl hasn't changed at single bit, it suited her to act to free and bubbly. Sitting down beside the small blue haired girl, Ammai opened the door and started reading. Each word seemed to sink into the girl's mind along with the many black and white pictures. _

_After half an hour worth of reading she came towards one chapter that will effect her daughter's future greatly. _

_"The enterance to the Kraken's lair is located inside the large cyclone. Once the winds reach it's strongest point then a small opening will reveal the enterance. Once it's open it will only remain open for a short period of time, the person will have to fight against the winds and odd's to get inside. Past the opening there will be a long black tunnel, it will not go up insteed pull down-wards. It will lead directly towards the bottom of the ocean floor where you still can breath normally without your lungs being crushed. A large rocky cave will awaite the arrival of the person with our clan's royal symbol. Only one with royal blood can lift the seal, just make a small cut and smear blood in the shape of a cyclone. Blood will seep into the crackes forming into a key. Rocky doors will open wide where the cave dwells. Enter the cave with extreme caution." Ammai read out loud while Amaya traced a finger onto the black and white picture of the key. _

_"Enter with extreme caution?" Amaya asked. _

_Ammai nods. "It means to be careful. Extremely careful." _

_"But mummy why hasn't anyone tried to be friends with the Kraken in the first place? Wouldn't it be alone and friendless?" Amaya asked innocently. _

_"My dear little one. Why would anyone try to be friends with a monster?" Ammai asked softly. _

_Amaya sat back down onto the chair. "I would if I could." _

_"I know you would and that's what truely frightens me the most. You have a innocent heart and to friendly." Ammai admited. _

_Large teal blue eyes looked towards the older much wiser pair. _

_"I don't think that's the problem Mummy. I bet the Kraken is cranky because he doesn't take a nap or have any friends." _

_"Take a nap?" _

_"He should freaking take one!" Amaya laughed as Ammai joined in aswell. A giant monster of the sea needs to take a serious nap. Once they stopped laughing Amaya crawled onto the Queen's lap snuggling close towards the woman's bossoms. _

_"Please keep reading Mummy." _

_"As you wish little one. The cave will lead down towards the bottom levels of the beast's chambers where you will find a large ship grave yard. However the only way into the grave yard is by diving into the glassy water's after drinking from a large silver and diamond rimmed bowl. The water will turn the person into a mermaid for a short period of time, the ability to breath under water. Swimming deeper into the grave yard will be a a large broken in half ship with the flags of a our clan. Inside at the bottom of the ship's lower levels will be the Kraken's summoning scroll." Ammai read. _

_"It sounds rather easy. What's the catch?" Amaya shook her head with a frown. _

_"Excuse me?" Ammai asked. _

_"Nothing is that damn easy Mummy. There has to be someone protecting the scroll from people other wise we would already have you as the summoner of the Kraken. I want to know the freaking catch." Amaya wisely pointed out with a small curse word at the end. Ammai silently admited, her daughter is no dummy. _

_"You will have to battle against the Kraken's babies." _

_"Babies?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Ah damnit!" Amaya cried out. _

_"The babies will kill anyone who tries to take the scroll and once you past a barrier another enmey will try to stop you from obtaining the scroll. The Kraken's mate. The mate will judge a person by engagging into battle to see if ones heart and mind is pure enough to stand the trails. If not pure then you will get eaten alive, until the time the magic water's magic runs out and you drown. That is the sercret of the Kraken's lair." Ammai closed the book looking up towards a large painting resting ontop of the fire place. A picture of a stormy night with the waves rocking a large ship, lightning in the background along with rain. Large tenticles shot out from the water and was wrapped around the ship, splitting it in half like a tooth pick. Such a creature shouldn't exist in the first place without a purpose of it living. The Kraken might be the gurdian of Cyclone Island and has laid in a deep undisturbed slumber for many years before her time and her mother's time. A creature of darkness, was there truly any place in the world for something so evil? Could have the gods made a mistake by placing it into the world? Ammai prays that her little daughter will never face against it. Amaya might be a silly navie child but still she is a princess. The Princess of Cyclone Island and her own flesh and blood, there is power running through the girl's veins. _

_"Mummy?" _

_"Yes darling?" Ammai snapped out of her day dream looking down at the smiling girl. _

_"I made my mind up. I want to be friends with the Kraken and show it that not all people are bad." _

_Ammai's eyes went wide as dinner plates looking stunned at the smiling princess. A Princess friends with a beast? Why does that sound like it came from a fairytale? It's impossible in real life for one to be-friend a devilish creature. _

_"Friends?" _

_Amaya stood up looking out of the palace's window directly towards the sea. _

_"Yes friends. I am going to be the first person to be friends with the Kraken. I bet it's sad and lonely being trapped inside a scroll away from it's babies and whatever a mate is. It misses it's family. I am going to bring them all together again as a family. Like what we are!" Amaya turned her head around with a large smile. Ammai felt tears prickle her eyes. _

_"A family?" _

_"A family should never be seperated from each other! I promise that one day when I am all big and strong, I will bring the Kraken family together again. That's a promise I am going to keep! Then when the family is together and happy they might protect us again without killing or destroying ships. Man and beast working together as one. Best friends and family together forever." Amaya clapped her hands together behind her back while Ammai walked towards her daughter's side. Placing a hand ontop of the smiling girl's head looking out of the window. They looked directly towards the calm ocean. _

_"I believe you can accomplish anything if your heart is set on it my dear sweet child. I believe you." Ammai smiled down as Amaya done a closed eye smile up. Both of them continued to look out of the window not as Queen and Princess. But as Mother and Daughter. _

_"I believe in you my little Princess."_

_**End of Flash Back**_

Amaya opened her eyes looking towards the raging cyclone with determination glowing brightly in her eyes. If her mother believes that she can do it, then there is nothing to stop her from accomplishing it! A Princess never goes back on their words, this time no one will ever look down at her.

"Ready Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade's hair flickered back and forward while looking towards the fastly approaching cyclone. It was time! A lightning bolt shot down from the storm clouds onto the cyclone, a door had opened! The winds and water of the cyclone opened like curtians showing back and grey winds inside. It was heading down-wards rather than up-wards. It was time.

"One my mark."

The men on the ship screamed as it drew closer to them.

"Three."

Tsunade cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"Two."

The captian spat out salt water from his mouth as the winds started to pick up the ship slightly. At this rate they will be sucked in and will be crushed.

"Hold onto something men!" He called out. They all done what they were told and held onto the nearest thing bolted down onto the ship.

"One!" Amaya screamed. Tsunade grabbed onto Amaya's right arm and pumped enough chalkra into her arm. Then with all of her might threw the princess directly towards the opening with excellent aim. The men on the ship along with their captian watched with shocked expressions at what happends next. Amaya was sucked into the opening! Tsunade smirked still standing tall with her wet hair and clothes moved along with the wind. The brat managed to get in safely without any problems. All of her hopes and prayers were all that could assist the princess now, her job was one.

"Becareful brat. Your going to need it." Tsunade chuckled as the doorway closed and the Cyclone disappeared. The waves turned back to normal, the black sky turned back to crystal blue with with clouds and the ocean went back to being calm. The men on the ship slowly got up still shaken from the storm. They whispered to themselves about what happend.

"I see that the storm has ended." The captian went to the slug sannin's side drenching wet and lit up some tabacco in his pipe.

"For us anyway." Tsunade mused.

"Do you really think that girl will return to us alive and with the scroll?" He asked flicking the burnt match into the waters bellow the ship.

"I do believe. If not then I am not going to fight against a very emotional also protective boyfriend of her's. Even I am not that stupid to fight against the Yellow Flash." Tsunade chuckled as the Captian's eyes went wide with horror.

"You mean to say that we allowed the Hidden Leaf Village's, Yellow Flash's girlfriend into the Kraken's domain!" He screamed out to the smirking blonde woman.

"Well we just did."

"We have to save her!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "How? The cyclone is gone and won't come back unless she's got the scroll Captian. If it doesn't return that means things have taken a turn for the worst. I believe she can managed things on her own. She is a kunochi of the hidden leaf village and Princess of Cyclone Island."

The Captian gasped. "Princess? Oh Kami no! I allowed Yoshi's daughter to met her death, forgive me dear friend!" He shouted towards the sky.

"You allowed it to happen on your ship. Now who's gonna play a game of Poker with me?" Tsunade shouted pulling out a packet of cards from thin air and shuffled them walking towards the crew with a large grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authors Note**

Hahahaah two chapters in one night! Now you all have to forgive me...if you wanna of course. :3

Hehehe I am happy with how this chapter went, especially how Amaya's mother told it anyway. Next chapter might be posted tomorrow night or sometime in the week, depends on family and work. I recently have gotten a new job and the hours are odd, still a good pay though.

Sorry for bad spelling and grammar.

I don't own Naruto.

Lil Blue Rose :3


	11. Chapter 11

Amaya woke up with a jolt with fresh tears streaming down her pale face. It worked. Finally after all of those years of empty promises to one day be able to be-friend and find the Kraken, it's a reality. There truly is such thing as that mythical beast that torments the seas. It's time to keep that promise to her mother. If only the Queen was alive to see this day.

The enterance of the Kraken's lair looked even more bone chilling then the old tales said it would be. The heavy mist rolled in making the place feel even more dreadful. Black thunder clouds that flashed with lightening and even small bits of hail fell down once in a while. Sharp dangerous rocks littered the entire enterance with a few dead bodies and even a couple of crushed skulls. It truly did send a shiver down anyone's spine just by looking around. However the thing that stuck the blue haired princess the most was the old sigh that was stabbed into the earth bending in a angle to the right side.

**The Kraken's lair.**

**Those with royal blood can enter and witness the horror's that lays ahead. **

"What no free ramen?" Amaya nervously giggled joking about the matter. Sometimes when she's a bit scared she tends to joke around. Sighing the teal eyed woman looked around the place looking for that damn enterance that would lead her directly towards the first level. Walking around for a good half hour searching for a large rock with a seal. If memory corrects her then it should be by the great ocean with raging waves. Maybe it should have been a good idea just to do a tiny bit of re-search on the beast and listen to Minato re-reading a scroll with a small bit of information on the location of the rock. Damn him and his sexy voice! But what's done is done and the present is now, there is no turning back or mentally slapping herself over it.

"Screw this. I am going to do things the idiots way of thinking. Now which way to go?" Amaya looked towards three pathways leading into either a scary mist, a large pile of rocks stained with ancient blood or a path that leads directly to light. Scary mist, ancient blood stained rocks or light? Tick tock tick tock.

"Mist." Amaya smirked slightly having a mental image of Minato, Rin, Obito and Kakashi face-palming themselves at her choice. Oh how proud they must be when she goes home and tells them everything. Kakashi would just cross his arms and call her idiot princess. Minato would scold at her for hours at the poor choices she makes in life and how dangerous it was just to go for the scary pathway. That is if nothing bad happens along the way. All she cares about right now is kicking ass, getting the Kraken as a summon and then go home to some decent ramen! The stuff they have there is wave country is weak and tasteless. How the fuck doesn't anyone know how to cook a decent bowl of ramen? If the guy that invented ramen was still alive she would marry him, hands down! But ramen would have to wait, her mission is more important right now.

She walked towards the mist feeling a sudden wave of dread hit her head to toe. It grew more thicker with each passing moment including it started to lightly rain. How could anyone dare to be-friend the Kraken? Sure many people came there just to seek power beyound imagination. The path to obtain power is a dangerous lonely path. What good is power if its not used properly? People get hurt from it and innocent blood would be spilled. Amaya's not there for power. She's there to finally do something useful in life, make a family together again. Even if the cost is her own life. Mama Kraken and her babies must be missing their loved one. Even if she doesn't get the contract, it would just bring a family together again.

Minato and the kids are her family. Obito, Rin and Kakashi were more then team-mates to her, they were her babies. Children born into a blood thirty world. If anything happens to one of them she would be torn apart inside. Family means the world to her and so does her friends and villages. Everyone is presious. Life is presious. Amaya wanted to watch the kids grow up into fine young adults, have some missions and met the right person before getting married and having their own children. She wants to marry Minato and have his children. Amaya wanted that for her life. A family all of her own with the man she truly loves with each passing moment.

"Hello Miss. What brings you here to this dreadful place of death?" A old man holding onto a cane said while sitting on a rock. His face covered in wrinkles and a long white beard. Wearing a dress kimino with ocean waves. Amaya blinked.

"Hello? I am here on a mission."

He sighed. "Not another bone head looking for the Kraken's power. I've tried millions of times to tell everyone that it's dangerous. Kid just go home and never come back here." He spoke in a tired strained voice. Amaya shook her head.

"I am not leaving nor going home until my mission is done. I don't want the Kraken's power."

He slouched down slightly. "What is it you seek child?"

"I want to bring the Kraken family together again for good."

The old man looked thrown back while staring directly towards the strange new-comer with admiring eyes.

"Why would you want to bring a family of monster's together again?"

Amaya sat down beside him rubbing her sore feet. "I feel like it's the best thing to do. A family should never be seperated from each other regardless if it's human or monster alike. Family hopefully does mean something to it and then maybe they can be free again. As the Princess of Cyclone island. It's my duty to make sure everyone is happy with their lifes."

"Ah a royal. I admire your strenght and honesty child. But here is my final question. Are you ready to give up life itself to bring a family of monsters together again?" He asked while flidding around with his cane.

"Yes. I' am aware of what can happen to me down there. I'll admit I am afraid of dying. However everyone feels the same way, don't they?" Amaya firmly said. He smiled standing up from the rock.

"Alright then young princess. Please follow me." He beconed a hand to her.

"Okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

"Holy shit!" Amaya gasped with large plate sized eyes staring at the enterance. It was even worse then the book had labled it to be! The cave was right down beside a low tide turning slowly into a monsterous one, it would fucking flood the entire cave. Large even sharper rocks, broken skulls and even to her horror a fresh cut off hand. The winds howled angrily making the sign smack against the rocks and rusty metal chain that's snapped. This place sent down back chills to anyone's spine. Even lighting and thunder were equally loud and frightening.

"That's what alot of people say. However they never said those two words." The old hermit chuckled leaning against his cane for surport. Amausment danced in his old dull grey eyes along with a small smile. The princess of Cyclone Island sure does know how to keep someone amaused.

"Okay this has to be the most freaky place in the entire world. Who in the right mind would want to go here?" Amaya almost shouted at the sky.

"You want to." Hermit pointed out.

"Oh snap I do!" Amaya collapsed onto her knee's anime tears rolling down her eyes. This day has offically been a curse!

Hermit rolled his eyes walking around the sobbing female towards a large bolder that's blocking the main enterance. On the damn rock was the Royal Symbol. A circle with a large cyclone and three small dots. One on the right, left and on top of the cyclone. His old eyes looked over the symbol with utter fondness and slight sadness. Sighing while pressing a hand against the rock, feeling it's odd smoothness. Out of all of the entire island's location, he loathed this part. Amaya stopped crying watching as the mad held back a heart wrenched sob of pain. Standing up tall the woman walked towards the short man.

"Something happened here to you."

He looked down. "Yes."

Amaya pressed both hands onto the old man's shoulders and wrapped them gently around his neck, embracing him close.

"Feeling like talking about it? Once you tell me. Things will get better." Amaya whispered softly.

"I lost my...son here."

"Your son?"

He sighed. "Yes. He wanted to do the same thing you are about to do. Arata died down there trying to bring that cursed family together. He claimed that late at night during a full moon. He can hear sad cry coming from the ocean, the Kraken's wife crying out. So once Arata turned nineteen, it happened. We arrived here by a ship and they left us here alone. Stranded, cut off from the outside world. I left behind my wife and little daughter. Arata and I got into a large arugment which didn't turn out so pretty as a result. We never spoke to each other for many months. Then one day out of the blue...I watch him enter the lair through this damn bolder. I ran trying to shout out his name, hoping the get some sense into his thick head. But no. I failed. Three days later his body was swept up against those rocks, dead as a door nail. I remember mourning over his body for hours until burrying him. Under that same rock was sat on just before. I like to think his sitting beside me, playing his flute. I am a failour as a father and as a man." He cried softly. Feeling his heart clench painfully. Leaving behind his two girls and burrying his own son.

"He tried to do what was right. Arata was a incredibly brave man with a large caring heart. I'll admit that you lossing him was a terrible thing that has left many scars on your heart. But at least his in a better world now. Watching over you from the heavens as an angel. I feel like Arata is my gurdian angel. As long as his here with us. I am certian nothing bad will fall upon the pair of us. I feel it." Amaya whispered holding him even closer. Tears trailed down her own face. Such a horrible loss to this kind old man.

"I...Thank you."

Amaya smiled. "No thank you. I feel safer knowing there's an angel here with us. They bring protection and comfort."

He sobbed a little more. 'How can someone so sweet want to do the insane? The Kraken will surely devour this one for sure. Arata please guide this one to safty and accomplishing her mission. My son I pray for this girl's life to be spared. Forgive this old fool.' He silently prayed to his son. Hoping that it will be answered.

Amaya pulled back slowly. "I am ready."

He used a closed fist to wipe away his shed tears. "Just cut your finger and smear the blood on the bolder. Draw the cyclone and the blood will access the keys that need to be used."

Amaya pulled out a kunai knife and slowly sliced open her finger. Hissing slightly from the pain and watch the blood seep out of the wound. So very red, almost like a red ribbon pouring out of her body. Bending in a fine long thin ribbon like shape. Amaya knew what she had to do. Walking towards the bolder with a look of determination and slight hesitation. After a few seconds the princess began to use her blood to draw the cyclone. Moving her finger around in a swirling motion, blood slowly went inside of the many cracks leaking inside. Amaya stopped pulling back slowly watching what happends next. The two large rocks beside the bolder shifted, breaking apart. Reaviling two ancient looking statues holding onto spears while their lower bodies resembled a mermaid fin.

"Stand back child."

Amaya did so. The two mermen's rocky head slowly creaked moving to the side. Raising their hands up and throwing their rock spears to the bolder. Amaya cried out with shock as the old man tackled her to the ground. Covering her body with his small one to prevent any injuried to happen. He only got hit with a few small rocks. Amaya whimpered slightly as the loud sounds of smashing and a explosion stopped. They both slowly lifted their heads up looking like fish out of water. The bolder was completelly gone leaving behind nothing but rock and dust. Their mermen were statues once again.

"Oh that is so damn cool yet freaky. Is this the enterance?" Amaya asked while the man helped her up from the ground.

"Aye. The Kraken's lair is revealed. However this is where we must go seperate ways."

Amaya turned around looking at him. "Your not coming with me down there?"

"I am afraid that is entirely impossible. My body is far to weak and fragile now. Maybe twenty years ago I might have gone down there. But the sad truth is, I am too old." He admited sadly.

"Well this is like good bye." Amaya sadly stated rubbing her arms.

"No not good bye. More like fare-well and I hope to see you soon. Stay safe down there and remember to stay calm. May Kami protect you child. Good luck." He turned around walking away from her. Her teal eyes watched him for a few more moments until the thick fog made him disappear from view. Such a kind old man. Amaya wishes him nothing but the best. They might see each other again someday or in another life. Either way this is the hard reality. She might never see the light of day again. But at least she saw another human being again before entering the caven of monsters.

"Good bye. May the dude who invented ramen watch over and bless you." Amaya turned around looking at the enterance. Stairs that lead down to the bottom level of the ocean. Tourched were out along time ago. No light to lead her down there. Thank heavens Minato makes her eat carrots every night.

"Well this is it. Time to get my ass down there and start screaming like a lunatic. I hode there is no skeletons down there...or fucking ghosts!" Amaya cried out. She hates ghosts and skeletons! So slowly but with extreme caustion, the ramen obbessed princess walked down the stairs. Unknowingly to the blue haired princess someone was watching her from afar. Dull grey eyes dimmed slightly.

"Becareful down there. My granddaughter. I am glad you are like your mother and grandmother. Atara please watch over your niece down there my son. She's going to need all of the help the heavens have to offer. Let her journey be a safe one."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Authors note**

_Sorry for the long wait guys. Work is now offically making me do kids parties and I've been so damn tired afterwards. Friends and family matters have been getting better ove the past few weeks but still some dramas. (Sighs) _

_I might write another chapter tonight or tomorrow or sometime this week. I am so damn drained after work. _

_Sorry for bad spelling or gramar. _

_No flames or hate mail. _

_I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, a god to the world of anime! _

_I own this story and my oc's. _


	12. Chapter 12

As our beloved Princess silently walked down the wet pathway leading down the the lower levels of the tunnels. Fear started to show its ugly head while she walked down the tunnel only hearing the clicking sound of her shoes. Maybe this was a bad idea from the start? Jiraiya is known for believing the most stupidest things managable. How can a meer Princess befriend a almighty beast of the sea? How can one small female convince the Kraken to allow her to be it's summoner? This whole trip was a terrible idea. Amaya wanted to turn around bolting straight home and never come back. On the other hand why give anybody the sadistfaction she's a cowerd who needs Minato to fight her battles. No that never going to happen. Sure Kiyoshi protected her back in the genin days but this is different! His long dead and she's a grown up now. A woman on a mission. She would rather kiss a horses ass then marry that selfish bastard Kaemon Uchiha and bear his children. No kissing a horses ass is too extreme. If worst turns to worse then...she'll have to kill herself. It doesn't matter if it tarnishes her reputation for Konaha and Cyclone. Amaya would rather be dead then marry Kaemon. A life without Minato and the others is a life not worth living. Hopefully they would understand. But that's not important now, she has to find enough strenght to carry on this insane mission.

'I cant do it. It's impossible!' Amaya lead against the wall slidding down onto her butt. Pulling both legs up to her chest and start sobbing softly. This is too much pressure. Everyone is expecting results after this and that damn contract. Amaya felt like she had bitten off more then she could chew. This whole thing is totally insane. Minato would not shown how ashamed he is but rather bottle it up inside, like the others. Amaya doesn't know what to do anymore. Continue on and die? Or turn back and be labled as a failoure and abomination as a kunochi of leaf. That thought made her sob harder.

"I cant do this. This is insane! Minato I wish you were here with me. I' am so lost and afraid." She yanked off her kunai pouch and threw it aside. The buttons flew open and all of her weapons were sprawned against the cold damn floor.

**THUNK!**

She heard an unfamilar sound and looked up. Right in front of here was...Minato's three pointed kunai knife? When in the hell did that manage to get in her weapons pouch? She crawled forward and looked at it. Extremely sharp but held a look of elegance to it. The seals going down the handel looked so neat and so perfect. His hand-writting is way more neater and fancier than her own messy one. She doesn't put enough effort into anything that involves studies or homeword. She was the dead last in the academy days. Day dreaming and boasting about how awesome of a kunochi she was going to be. Kick everyones ass left, right and centre. Also she commented that she was going to be the first female hokage ever! Maybe students including teachers laughted at her. No one takes her seriouslly anymore. Even till this day. However Minato does.

A small smile graced her face while running a finger down the handel of the kunai knife.

He always seems to understand her and even tries to lighten up her spirits with praise. Even if the training methods he uses was so much harder than a normal sensie. Minato pushes her past the physical limits and tries to encourage her to try it again. How can someone so perfect want to be with a brainless loud annoying princess as her? Whatever the case is, she feels lucky to have him. Her first and only true love.

"...Is this a sign Minato? Why would you give me your kunai knife and why do you stay at my side?" Amaya whispered and then frowned. Throwing the kunai knife to the opposite wall and stand up tall. Collecting all of her weapons and stap it back onto her left thign. Yes she is left handed. Turning around she ran down the tunnel. Unknowing to her there was a flash of yellow light.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright talk about one fucking awesome swimming pool!" Amaya cried out with a grin looking at the crystal clear water bellow. No little fish or unexpected nasties swimming around. Damn this is only the easy part. Now where is that damn bowl of special water? Apparently it tastes so much better then regular water. Amaya looked around walking around the large pool of water that leads down another tunnel. Corral and small little pieces of shells were the only thing down bellow.

"Oh secret water~ Where are you?" Amaya nervouslly said while scanning the room. Nope no sign of the water.

"Ah fuck wheres the bloody water?!"

WACK!

"Damnit!" Amaya clenched onto her head as a goose egg appeared. Looking behind her with a small snarl and glare. Only to stop going wide eyed and nervouslly laughing. Standing behind her is Minato Namikaze, her boyfriend. Both arms crossed his chest and a small scold on his face. How in the hell did he come here?

"Amaya I thought I already discussed this way you a hundred times. A lady should never curse or use any sort of foul lanagauge. For crying out loud your a princess!" He scolded and huffed.

"How did you get here?" Amaya stupidly asked.

He smiled. "I slipped one of my teleporting kunai's into your pouche while we embraced at the front gates of the leaf village. I thought that there is no chance you are going to die with me around. No way you are going to leave me behind." He tussled her hair.

"Stalker much! I am a big girl now. I was thrown into a extremely dangerous cyclone like a boss by Tsunade. Do you honestly think for a single minute that I am some sort of defenseless maiden that needs a knight in shining amour every minute? No I am a princess and a bada...ss of that!" Amaya preached waving her hands in the air. Minato smirked slightly.

"I am your knight in shining amour?"

Amaya blushed slightly. "...I need to find the special water now."

Minato rolled his eyes. "Alright then let's get to it. Sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go home. Obito, Rin and Kakashi miss you something fierce. Rin had to stay at our place crying to sleep on your bed for the last week. Obitio is slagging off in training and running later for training and Kakashi is not reading a single book or taunting Obitio."

Amaya gasped. "My babies need me! Hurry up Knight-boy we got a job to do. Like the sooner we start then sooner we finish and get ramen!"

Minato face-palmed himself. Ramen.

They both walked down the pathway together looking around for the bowl of water with jewllery encrusted on damn thing. Minato glanced at his blue haired girlfriend with the corner of his eye. Amaya looked determind to find the water, drink it and then dive down bellow the very waters of hell itself. He remembered feeling so scared at the main gate, he sneaked one of his kunai's into her pouche. If she threw it then immeditly he would appear and assist in battle. Minato refuses to stand back allowing her to die by the hands of a monster. For the last couple of days his been doing more re-search of the Kraken, the stuff actually made him panic with worry. It doesn't eat its victumes right away. It drowns them first and waits for a few days for the body to rot then eat it. Jiraiya sensie freaked out also running around the library chanting "It's my fault! The brat doesn't stand a chance! Minato we gotta save the idiot princess and make sure she gives me some god-children!" He was a nervous panic wreck. Both of them told the Hokage and he even broke into a nervous sweaty wreck. So he believes sneaking one of his kunai's into her weapons pouche was one of his most brilliant ideas ever. Amaya is not going to die around him! Minato would rather die himself then allow her to go through this whole thing alone. Honestly, he truly does love her. Back home in a seal scroll was a present when she comes out of the exams as a jounin. A wedding ring.

'Amaya.' He grabbed onto her hand gently. Teal eyes looked deeply into his own blue orbs with love and determination.

"I think I see it Minato. Over there." She pointed over to a small cave with a small stream of water leading into the lake. He looked over to the bowl. It does look rather pretty.

"Alright let's go." He replied back. Dragging her towards it.

"I think that I should be the one to drink it." Amaya whispered.

"No!" He turned around cupping her face with his hands. Staring deeply into her eyes with a fire.

"Minato?"

"No! We are "both" going to do this together Amaya. We are going together and that's final. Don't try to aruge with me." He stated with a strained voice.

Amaya sighed. "Look the thing is. I don't want to watch you get hurt because of me alright."

"Look I don't care about myself alright? My main concern if for you to come back in one piece. Amaya please let's do this together...as lovers." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"Oh Minato. There's no chance of me doing this alone is there?"

He chuckled. "Not a chance Princess."

Amaya kissed his lips softly. "Let's do this alright. Ready?" She walked over to the bowl and threw the spare cup at him. He caught it without hesitation.

"Together."

"One."

Scoope the water into their cups.

"Two."

Pressed it to their lips.

"Three."

Drank it down fastly. Once they finished the whole cup of water they groaned holding onto their stomachs in pain. Amaya started coughing slightly pressing a hand to her throat. Minato clenched his teeth together tightly looking up to her. Amaya collapsed onto her knees biting back a scream of pain. It felt like someone was sewing her legs together with a burning hot sewing needle and also her back and throat was burning.

"Damn...Amaya." Minato coughed also falling onto his knees also.

"Minato..." Amaya whispered then the pain immeditly disappeared. Relife washed over her head to toe and also she felt...she was chocking? Looking down to her legs Amaya struggled to grin. Insted of legs there were a pale blue and green mermaid fins. Luckly her shirt was still remaining on her body.

"...I am a merman?"

Amaya looked up and snorted with laughter. Minato's legs had changed into mermaid fins aswell. A yellow colour with random pale blue scales here and there. His shirt was still one sadly.

"Nice."

"Not bad yourself Princess." Minato grinned as she blushed.

"Okay to the water, charge!" Amaya pumped her fist into the air and started wiggling down to the waters. Minato rolled his eyes following her example after strapping his kunai pouch to his arm for safety. Amaya smirked flopping into the water. Once they both were bellow the waters thing felt different. Like they were both floating on a cloud, weightless and free. Minato looked around finding out that he could breath and actually strange enough smell under water. Amaya was casually swimming in a circle with a grin.

"Like a boss!"

Minato rolled his eyes swimming towards her. They can speak underwater aswell. Grabbing onto her upper arm and swam with her down deeper into the lower levels. His shinobi sense kicked in fast as he heard nothing, that's usually a bad sign. They both had to squeese into a gap in a rock that blocked their way, if it was Jiraya he'd have his fat ass stuck there. Also to add that guy has some big hips for a male. Amaya sighed pulling a rubber band off her wrist and tied her hair up into a ponytail, her hair keeps on getting in front of her eyes. That would be a bad thing if she got into a fight underwater. Minato looked back at her nodding in understandment, usually most kunochi's had their hair up or cut short for battle.

"Amaya are we getting close?"

"Another mile down the right tunnel and we have to take a left. Also adding once we hit the dead end there is a hole that leads down." Amaya pointed to the right tunnel with a frown. It looks so dark down there. He nods swimming along side of her.

Just as they entered the right tunnel something odd happened. Something behind them giggled? Turning around the saw nothing but a small disappearing stream of bubbles, something is following them and hiding. Minato pulled Amaya in front of him with narrowed eyes, pulling out two kunai knives. Handing one over to the princess and held onto one himself. At least they both have a weapon to defend themselves with if an enemy appears. Amaya gripped onto her tightly swimming ahead of him still looking back once or twice. He continued to look back in hope to catch a glimps of their stalker. Hopefully they haven't accidently taken the wrong path were the Kraken's babies roamed and played around in.

"Minato we are almost at the dead end."

"Good."

Amaya was about to say something but shook her head insteed. Looking back ahead only to scream. In-front of her face was a ugly looking creature with a foot-ball shaped head, pale greyish green skin, large bead like black eyes, white blood stained teeth and half of it's body looked like an octopus. It screeched at her and started to grab handfuls of her hair, tugging it. Minato turned around with wide eyes then watched as three to four more Kraken babies started pulling Amaya towards the darker side of the tunnel.

"Amaya!"

"Minato help!"

Just as he was about to swim towards them a giant countless group of Kraken babies appeared screeching and snapping their teeth at him. Immeditly as a well trained group darted towards the Yellow Flash. Minato quickly turned around doing a 360 slashing them. Blood soon turned the water red and more appeared. Angry that a human...merman was killing off their siblings. From small to big, they swarmed everywhere like a endless plauge.

"MINATO!"

"AMAYA!"

He watched with shock as the small offspring threw his princess down the small opening and their larger siblings pushed a large pile of rocks down. Blocking him from getting her and her getting out. Turning around he fight harder and stronger out of rage and fustration. Hopefully Amaya will hold on long enough for him to get there.

'Keep safe.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Minato!" Amaya cried out slamming her fist against the rocks that blocked her way to him and freedom. Those horrible little bastard pulled a whole clump of her hair out and scratched her arms. Their small claws ended up cutting through skin and drew out blood. Hopefully there is no sharks around or she will be in some serious trouble. Sighing the blue haired princess turned around swimming slowly away from the bolders with a sad expression. Minato will be alright, his far more stronger then her after all and a legend. Kohana's Yellow Flash has never been defeated in battle and it's not going to start now. Amaya hopes he will be alright.

'Okay why would those little bastards seperate me and Minato? Is this some sort of cruel joke? Well whatever is going on, I am not going to back down. I am a freaking Kunochi of the hidden leaf village and Princess to Cyclone Island. I must find enough courage and strenght to do this solo.'

Swimming deeper into the pitch black waters pressing a hand against the wall for support. It's so dark down here and mermaids dont see well in a pitch black area. If only there was some sort of light down there.

'Hmm?' Amaya wrinkled her nose feeling something abnormal about the water, it felt much more warmer and also wavy then before. Gulping slightly she continued moving along the wall with both hands on high alert for any bad signs. Okay first was the Kraken babies and now she's in the domain of the Kraken's wife. Hopefully she could avoide this one and move towards the abandoned ship wreck and get the contract.

'Keep calm and collective Amaya. Don't let your mind wonder even for a second, it's even more dangerous down here. One level down and two more to go and then jack pot. I hope Minato is alright.'

She froze immeditly with utter fright and what happens next. Staring directly towards her from the black waters was a pair of giant golden eyes that shined like becon lights. Also the thing that made her whimper slightly was a slimy and disgusting feeling of something wrapping around her waist. Pulling her towards the eyes. Amaya wanted to burst out in tears and cry for help. But the fear replaced her courage and will to do anything buth whimper.

_"Who are you mortal? How dare you enter my home and injurie my children. For that you must pay!"_

Amaya pressed her hands together in a prayer. " I am Princess Amaya from Cyclone Island. I am here to help you out and also I didn't harm your babies. I came her with my boyfriend!"

The eyes narrowed then soften in a second. _"Why would a Princess from Cyclone Island want to help a monster like me? Also is a boyfriend and newer way to say mate?"_

"Minato is my boyfriend and lover. Ugh we haven't mated just of yet. Also to answer your first question Lady Kraken. I am here to help you get your family together again. All I requre is allowed enterance to the ship and get your husband out of the scroll. Look I mean no harm nor does Minato. We only want to help you out! Please don't eat me, I am skin and bones! I am a twig!" Amaya threw her hands in the air in plead. Strange enough Lady Kraken started laughing causing some of the rocks for the ceiling to crumble and fall. Amaya squealed as a light poured down from the roof. Amaya looked at the wife of the Kraken. Bigger then any size tower or house ever built with a strong but femine looking body with curves and breasts. Pale greenish skin with scales. Large golden eyes and a mouth full of dangerous looking teeth. Looking like tall katana swords sharpen to perfection. Damn this is so not good.

_"You want to help me! Aahahaha bring my family back together again. Human you must be as stupid as they come these days. What no power or my husband as a summon? Ahahaha oh you are a funny little one." _

"It's true! I understand what it feels like not knowing your parents. Mine were killed in a assasination for a peace treaty. Your children know you but have they even seen their father up close and personal?"

Lady Kraken's eyes soften even more. _"You lost your parents."_

"Yes...It killed me to hear that. Your children have a father but they have never met him. Please give me a chance to prove myself and prove to your husband I am worthy enough for a contract. If he doesn't agree then thats that. At least one part of my promise if accomplished. I can live knowing that I tried my hardest but failed. Please Lady Kraken give me a chance to help you!" Amaya pleaded.

_"You speak exactly like that other female from Cyclone Island. Even though my husband hated her, I was fond of that human. She taught me how to show mercy and kindness. Alright Princess Amaya I'll let you pass. But here's a warning. My husband expects a fight for one worthy of his contact. Lay one hit on him and the fights over." _

The tenticle around Amaya's waist loosen and vanished. Amaya took a large breath smiling at the female monster.

_"Follow me Princess." _

"Yes Lady Kraken." Amaya swam beside the giant female monster.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wow."

_"It is amazing isn't it? However I cannot enter through the barrier. This is where we must part ways. Good luck Princess and don't beat him up too much."_ Lady Kraken nods her head and swam away back into the black waters again. Amaya smiled waving at the retreating monsters back. Sighing she looked at the ship again. Unlike the black endless waters Lady Kraken lived in, this one was different. The roof was completely broken making the moonlight shine on the ghost ship in a spooky way. Broken in half and the sails were still fluttering around the oceans current. The flags were black with a white skull and two swords, a traditional pirate ship by the looks of it. Inside the ghost ship lays the Kraken's contract sitting somewhere in the captians personal quarters.

"Well here's goes nothing." Amaya cracked her fingers swimming through the barrier towards the ship with fire dancing in her teal eyes. She saw towards the main deck looking around at the dead pirate skeletons laid every corner. Some of them held onto mugs and small pouches of gold coins inside. Amaya gulped hoping not to encounter any vengeful spirits from beyound the grave. Seriouslly she hates ghosts!

"Umm okay maybe its down here?" Amaya poked her head through the broken dungon section of the ship on the lower levels. Nope there is nothing down there but giant treasure chests full of pears, coins, gold, rings and ect. No sign of the contract. Amaya has to be honest, this ship is awesome!

CREAK!

She looked up turning her head to the left. A old wooden door had opened showing the captian's personal quarters. Maybe this is a bad omen or something? No door should magically open, this place is a freaking ghost ship for real! Besides swimming off like a coward cod fish, she hesitated swimming through the doors. Holding onto the corner looking through the murky waters, into the room. A large oak desk full of small treasure chests, a old map, a world globe, a spy glass, a skeleton of a dead bird and a...dead captian?

"What's that in his hands?"

She swam forward towards the skeleton captian. In his hands was...the contract! Amaya swam in circles shouting like a lunatic. She's finally found the contract! Time to kick ass and take names. Holding onto a breath she peeled the skeletons fingers back one at a time until it eventually dropped the scroll. Picking it up the Princess examined the scroll.

**Kraken's scroll!**

"Umm how do I open it? Ah great no one has told me how to activate the damn scroll! Curse Lady Kraken for not spilling out the beans, that damn giant tuna fish bitc...Ouch!" Amaya screeched as she accidently cut her finger on the sharp paper of the scroll. Once a single droplette of blood hit the paper. It started to glow a golden colour and she was forced to tightly shut both eyes. The feeling of being sucked into a wirlpool made her feel upset in the stomach, wanting to heave up everything she consumed that year alone. Once the spinning feeling vainished she heard a deep animalistic growl.

**"Where am I? You foolish mortal, why did you summon me? Me the almight Kraken. The demon of the seven seas!" **

Teal orbs snapped open in surprise that turned into shock. Hoovering infront of her face was a pair of extremely big demonic red and black pupiless eyes.

"Umm hi?"

**"How dare you disrespect me human! I will eat you for your ignorance!"** The Kraken screamed at her face. Amaya's face turned bright green pinching her nose shut. His breath smelt like one hundred rotting corpses and dead smelly fish. Need a tick tack bro? Or at least fucking brush your teeth and repeat!

"I am Princess Amaya of Cyclone Island. Lord Kraken I am here for two reasons and first of all. Since I was a small child living on the island. My dream was to bring you back to your family and hopefully be friends with you...please?" Amaya asked clapping her hands back into a prayer manner.

**"Ahahahahha! Oh another little Princess from Cyclone Island. Oh how I hate those blasted royals. But you truly are a foolish brain dead mortal. Why would anyone in their right state of mind want to bring my family back together again? Be friends with you? Ahahaha don't make me laugh. I hate all humans, I hate ships that cross my seas and I especially hate Royals from Cyclone Island!"** He screamed and tried to bite her. Amaya screamed swimming as fast as possible as the Kraken swam behind her.

"I just want to help!"

**"DIE!"**

Amaya acted fast swimming through the pirate ships small circle window and he missed bitting off her fin.

'Oh fucking hell!'

SMASH!

"AHHH!" Amaya screamed as a large clawed hand bursted through the wall of the ship reaching out for her body. Cowering at the other side of the ships wall screaming. She pressed both hands together forming hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Justu!"

Two large water dragons shot and and bit the Krakens hands. He screeched in pain and slapped them away with his tenticles. Amaya knew for a fact, it increased his anger and blood lust even more.

**"How dare you attack me!" **

Teal orbs widden in fright while her chest rised and dropped heavily. Six or more tenticles shot through the opening aimed straight at her. Looking around then up, the small dungon had a meduim size crack. It could offer her some sort of santuary until a plan is planned out. Amaya darted to the small crawl space hidding there. The tenciles were far to big to enter, it's safe for now.

'I need some sort of plan! I cant use Cyclone Disaster down here! I cant use wind justs nor fire or lightening. I can only use water. I need a plan. Damn it think. Umm I got it!' Amaya clicked her finger together.

SMASH!

"AHHH!" Amaya screamed as even more tenicles ripped the ship apart! She's exposed in the centre of nothing but water. She looked up in horror pressing herself up against a nearby rock. The Kraken roared with anger and slight happiness for finding his prey.

**"Lets so you dodge this human! Water Style: Giant Cyclone Justu!" **He pressed his hands together and opened his mouth. Amaya screamed as the water was sucked away from the surronding area and she was now laying back against the rock in dry land. Her breathing became shallow also trying to keep some oxgyen in her lungs. It's not use. Large teal orbs widden as a giant water cyclone lifted the Kraken up higher up into the sky. He laughed darkly.

**"Water Style: Water bullets justu!"** He spat out water buttles towards Amaya. She crawled away randomly dodging them. Until one brushed up against her arm.

SNAP!

"AHHHH!" Her arm is broken! Tears fell down her face while looking at the evil monster. It showed no pity or sympathy. Just cruelity and excitment. The devil of the ocean enjoyed witnessing a human's pain an suffering.

**"Do you enjoy this human? I do! I've always wanted to hear a decendant of that blasted Michiko's scream in pain and fright in battle. Oh my black heart lights up in excitment. Let us continue this game before I drown you!" **

Amaya dodged more water bullets aimed directly at her once more. It's a shame that no one in Cyclone Island is a lightening user, if she did have it then that fucking creature would be BBQ'd. Amaya flopped on her back.

"Oh no!"

Her fins turned back into normal human legs and her pants covered her pale legs once again. This is so bad, this is so bad.

**"Looks like the waters effect is gone now. Once a mermaid now a mortal who relies on air. Well this is good bye huh?" **

Amaya growled. " Not quit. Water Style: Giant Vortex!" Her hands stopped and the justu became alive. The cyclone turned into a vortex sucking the Kraken in. Large red, black eyes grew wide with surprise as it was tugged down and started being thrashed around the place. Like a rag doll slamming into every wall smashing it to pieces. More water bursted out adding into the vortex making it unstoppable. Amaya's eyes grew blurry as little black dots entered her vision.

'Oh no. I've used all of my chalkra. I am going to...pass out.' The world went completelly black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A warm heavenly breese gently hit our Princess's face. It felt so good. Almost like soft kisses planted all over her face and arms. Slowly a pair of teal orbs fluttered open. The sky is ever lasting blue, just like Minato's wonderful eyes. Sea gulls flew over her head and the smell of salt water drifted in. Was this heaven? If it is then it's rather peaceful. However heaven does sound rather nice. Amaya's never killed anyone before.

"Hmm my head." Amaya sat up straight holding onto her sore head. Ok this is not heaven, heaven has no pain. Her brain ponded against her skull hard, a small mindgrain no doubt from using far too much chalkra.

**"I see your awake human."** A familar voice spoke.

She sat up even more looking in a pair of giant red, black eyes. She screamed as the Kraken smirked. Taking great pride for making a human scream like a banshee. Oh this on is fun to mess with.

"Kraken! Oh I see. Come back to finish the job will yah! Well come on Mister. I'll kick your ass." Amaya leaped up folding her arms up into fists while jabbing the air. He threw his head back and simply laughed.

**"Calm down human. I see that even in a injuried state, you are still very amausing. No calm down or I'll leave." **He barked out.

"Why?"

**"You managed to accomplish beating me. As of now I' am back with my wife and children. She told me your plans and how brave and courageous you spoke. So a royal of the damn island that imprisioned me managed to set me free. My my times have sure changed. So little Princess what is it you want? My power? Command over the oceans? Want me to destroy someone?" ** He crossed his arms and looked over at the ocean. Amaya sat down on the cliff dangling her feet down.

"I don't want neither of that. I want to be your friend." Honestly coated her voice.

**"Friendship of a demon? Did your mother drop you as a child?"** He raised a scaley eyebrow.

"No I leaped down the grand-stair case and tried to swing off of a curtian to the swimming pool. Of course they did effect my mind and skull a tiny bit. But still I want to be friends." Amaya admited shyly. The Kraken laid one arm across the cliff staring at her with hard cold eyes. He saw nothing but truth with a small glint of hope. Never in his entire life has he ever encountered a strange human. Sure Michiko was strange but Amaya takes the cake. Even in their fight the woman refused to give up.

"Ouch my fucking arm is broken, fuck!" Amaya hissed surpporting her arm. He rolled his eyes.

**"Rude human."**

"I didn't break your mother-fucking arm!" Amaya shouted.

**"I was simply caught up in the moment." **

"You wanted to make me sushi you lying fuck!" Amaya roared.

He smirked. **"You know what. I like you. Here I'll offer my friendship and a blessing. Sign my summoning contract and allow me, my wife and children to be your summonings. We find you to be rather amausing, just don't abuse this. Or I will devour you and everyone you love. Starting with that boyfriend of yours."**

"Minato? Oh no where's Minato?" Amaya cried out. Was he still in the cave?

**"Relax human. My wife took him up before the water was completelly out of his system. His sitting on a beach waiting for you. Now do we have a deal?"**

"Shake on it?"

He laughed using one finger to shake her hand. While she held her other arm up close to her chest. Hmm maybe a medic should fix it.

He clicked his fingers and the scroll appeared. The Kraken rolled it down onto the grass and opened it.

**"Sign your name in blood and your hand print here. Beside Michiko's." **

Amaya hissed while slicing her hand open and finger. Quickly writing her name down then pressing a bloody hand print.

He smirked. **"The summoning tattoo is going to burn like hell.**"

Infact it did. Amaya screamed as it appeared on her right broken arm. A large black and white tattoo of the Kraken appeared with it's tenticels wrapping up her entire arm and it's body in the center. It also had blue waves for a back ground and a large stone bolder. It's two single clawed arms were holding onto the bolder trying to rip it in two. It looked scary but beautiful at the same time.

"Thank you."

He blinked in surprise. **"To summon me all you have to do is wipe blood on the tattoo and pump chalkra into it. To little will make my children appear, meduim amount my wife and large is me. I am the big boss. Well Amaya fare well and good luck."** He turned around diving straight into the water and swam away to the sunset. Amaya waved.

'Minato!' Amaya ran to the right side of the cliff. Minato sat alone on the beach starting at the ocean with a small frown. He doesn't see her.

Amaya cupped her good hand to her mouth shouting. "MINATO! I AM OVER HERE!"

He turned his head to the shouting, eyes went wide seeing Amaya waving at him. Immeditly he threw his Fly Thunder God transporting kunai at front of her feet and disappeared in a yellow flash. A second later he appeared wrapping both arms around his girlfriend.

"Amaya!"

"Minato I got the contract! But your gonna be pissed at what is it."

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her broken arm. Eyes narrowed dangerouslly looking at the arm sleeve tattoo.

"Amaya." He sternly spoke.

"Not me! The Kraken did it. I want to like do hand signs, not a summoning tattoo!" Amaya cried out.

Minato signed pressing a hand over his tired eyes.

"Okay. What's done is done and the present is now. So your the new Kraken summoner? Well that's my girl." He smiled bringing her into a deep passionate kiss. She smiled returning the kiss. Soon they broke apart.

"Can we go home?"

Minato smiled. "Yes. Hold onto me. We are going to use Flying Thunder God to get back. Hold tight."

"I got a broken arm dork!"

Minato rolled his eyes. Lifting the squealing princess up bridal style. One arm was wrapped around his neck tightly.

"Tsunade can fix that. Now let's go home." He threw his held onto his kunai knife and they disappeared in a yellow and blue flash.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Two days later: **

Since they've returned back home in one piece, things were getting back to normal. Minato dragged Amaya to the hospital and got her arm fixed and given some pain killers. Eating ramen and have a shower. Minato and Amaya passed out in bed in a deep sleep. For two straight days the've been sleeping in the same bed. Minato had one arm drapped over Amaya's waist while the other held onto her head. Amaya laid on his stomach with one arm pressed against his head. Both of them were so tired from all that fighting and mental trauma. So for the first time in what feels like an eternity, they slept in the same bed.

Amaya's strenght is slowly returning back to normal, including Minato's own. But their bodies were so tired, strained and it eventually shut down requiring some good rest. By tomorrow they were going to be fit as a fiddle.

BANG!

"Minato sensie! Amaya!"

Minato's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"In here!"

His bedroom door opened and his three students bolted in looking relieved and happy. Amaya rolled over onto the other side of the bed. Rin cried tears of happiness, Obitio done the same with a grin and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell? Is that a tattoo on her arm?" He questioned. Minato gronaed sitting up from his bed. Luckily wearing a pair of sleeping pants and a yellow shirt.

"Summoning seal for the Kraken." Yawning.

Rin's eyes went wide. "She did it. Guys she actually did it."

Obitio pumped his fist into the air. "That's our Amaya! I knew she would accomplish it without breaking a sweat. Kaemon's gonna have his butt handed to him. Yahhoo! We should celebrate tonight. I say ramen!"

Immeditly Amaya shot up scaring Rin and Obito. "Did someone say ramen?"

"Amaya!" Rin and Obito leaped onto the blue haired princess. She laughed and pulled Kakashi in for a giant group hug. Minato lead against his door smiling softly.

'I knew you could do it Amaya. The will of fire burns so brightly from you, it's blinding. Obitio is right. Kaemon doesn't stand a single chance against you in battle. In three weeks time Amaya. Three weeks then it's the jounin exams. I am proud to call you my girlfriend. I love you.' Minato smiled watching her kiss the kids foreheads. Kakashi didn't pull back surprisingly.

"Idiot princess, let me go." He demanded.

"I am a smart idiot to get the contract right?" She done the puppy eyes on him.

"Yes a smart idiot. Now lets go and get something to eat." He turned around storming out of the apartment.

"What crawled up your ass and died Kakashi?" Amaya called out. Minato smacked his face with his hand. Seems that her attuide and foul language still sticks with her.

"Welcome back Amaya." Rin smiled.

"Naww thanks baby doll!" Amaya smiled in return.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxX

_**Authors note. **_

_**Woop! I've done the Kraken chapters now. Don't worry his gonna show up real soon again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've created one justu and that Kraken used it. **_

_**Water style: **_**Giant Cyclone Justu!" I created this one out of sheer bordom and lack of sleep. Hahaha. **

**Sorry for bad spelling and grammar. It's like three in the morning over here and I'am so dead right now. But you all deserve a great chapter! So I done this for my lovely devoted readers. You all are beauitful! **

**I don't own Naruto and yatta yatta yatta. Amaya and this story is mine, Oc's included. Okay next chapter is either going to be random or straight to the jounin exams. You all can vote. **

**Random chapter. **

**Jounin exams. **

**The choice is yours for the making. Thanks guys, love yah! **

**Lil Blue Rose.**


	13. Chapter 13

"I am sure you will do fine Amaya. Before we became best friends, I always thought you were too wild and energetic for a human being." Mikoto Uchiha calmly stated while sipping a cup of green tea. Today was one of the rarest days for both of the two female friends. It's girls day. Amaya and Mikoto rarely find time to speak to each other or even go out for the day without the young Itachi. After begging Fuguka for one day off to have some girl time, Mikoto came out victorious with a grin. He had to nervouslly agree to spend the entire day with his son, no police work. Last time the Uchiha woman almost spat a fire ball justu to her foolish husband for taking Itachi along to the Uchiha police station. That man is so whipped at times.

"Funny how things turn out. Mikoto to be honest. I am not that nervous or tense about it. It's the final step to make my dream a reality. Being a jounin would open so many doors, but my ambition is to teach." Amaya grinned taking a small sip of ice cold water.

"Teaching children in these times are important. Apparently there is some sort of troubling coming soon." Mikoto frowned.

"Oh?" Amaya raised an eyebrow. What kind of trouble is it?

The Uchiha woman lead back into the cafe's soft chair while staring out to the village's people.

"There is alot of rumors spreading about a up-coming war with the Hidden rock village. They have many spies around the village, some of them were caught but a few escaped. Lord Hokage is being extremely careful with the new security system around. Next thing we know there is a rock ninja inside the walls gathering information from the inside. Fuguka has even started a new system for our clan's compound."

Amaya frowned heavily. A war during these hard times would spell trouble for alot of local non-shinobi villages and they could have their homes used as a bunker for the rock shinobi forces. Alot of lives could be lost if this does break out of control.

"Hasn't anybody surggested a peace treaty?"

Mikoto shook her head slowly. "No. The civillian concile out voted the shinobi side. Dismissing the idea claiming it wouldn't bring any sort of peace or good out-comings out of it. It's almost like they do want to march to the battle field. With things going now. I am afraid they will try something during the jounin exams in Suna. That village is lossing heaps of shinobi forces and power. The exams would be an easy target to start the war."

Amaya crindged at the last statement while nervouslly biting her lower lip. Last thing she needs to worry about rather than beating Kaemon is being there when they declare war. However the thing that worries her is if they found out her title and where she's really from. That would be some serious trouble for her part. The again she has an ace up her sleeve, the Kraken.

"That wouldn't be happening. Lord Hokage is going to have five ANBU member's escort us to the exams."

Mikoto pushed her empty plate in front of her. "I was informed about that through Fuguka. Kaemon has spoke of it last night during dinner. Plus I have another idea why there are going to be five ANBU black ops escorting you to Suna."

Amaya took a bite of her chicken and mayo sandwhich.

"Oh and what would that be my lovely?"

Mikoto done the Uchiha smirk. "Obito over-hear something interesting three days ago. Minato pleaded with Lord Hokage to send at least a few body guards to Suna. His afraid Kaemon would play dirty and hurt you during the journey. Minato even asked if he could come along. Lord Hokage shot down that one and insteed orded the ANBU to be escorts."

Amaya done a small smirk. "That man really does worry to much. I am not some sort of helpless little girl anymore. Minato sometimes act way to femine at times. He even helped me choice out clothes the other day for the exams. He done a small bitch fit when I showed him one shirt. He claimed it showed off to much skin and make me look like a street walker. I had to sit back and watch him go through the clothes rack for decent pieces of clothes."

Mikoto laughed, shaking with mirt rimmed eyes with a large smile. Minato having a small melt down about his girlfriend's choice of clothing and commenting about it also. She could see him pushing Amaya aside and buying turtle necks and long pants.

"It was so embarrassing. Many women laughed and some commented how sweet it was for a man to look for clothes for me. While he done that I snuck out and went for some ramen. No jokes. He found me holding onto at least twenty bags of clothes!" Amaya laughed also. It was funny to see him looking like a shop acholic with those bags.

"Oh that's classic. Fuguka alwas makes me buy modest clothes. Mainly long dresses."

"Paranoid much?"

Mikoto opened her wallet. "More like jealous. I still look like I am in m early twenties."

"Good looking mama aren't cha sweetie?"

They paid for their lunch before departing the cafe, walking into the crowd of the village's shopping area. Both females chated more, giggling and smiling while exchanging stories. Even bought a few pieces of clothes or make up.

Just as they were about to enter a random store someone exited. Making Amaya's blood turn cold while Mikoto sent the more darkest Uchiha glare that could make Fuguka look like a sweet heart. Kaemon walked out holding onto three bags of stuff while smirking at them. His hair had grown out slightly, barely touching the back of his neck. However those dark eyes still looked so dark, haunting and blood lust with also a hint of lust itself. Amaya wanted to shrink before the fierce Uchiha woman and whimper like a small scared child. But pride go the better of her. They stared at each other with so much hatred, distrust and also a small twing of amausment. Finally after it feels like an eternity he spoke.

"Mikoto." He nods.

"Kaemon." She clenched her teeth together forcing a nod also.

Slowly his black souless eyes drifted of to met a pair of teal orbs. Slowly a smirk streched across his face. Noticing how different the young woman now appeared. Amaya wore a pair of long black pants, a dark teal belt, a white singlette top under a dark teal fishnet shirt. Long sleeves and her right arm was bandaged up all the way down to her fingers. Long royal blue haired with two braids on either side of face pulled back and pinned back. Her make up was extremely light and her lips painted a light peachy colour. He had to admit, she surely did look delisious.

"Amaya."

"Bastard." Amaya growled.

He raised an eyebrow and done a tone of mock hurt. "Is that anyway to speak to your future husband. I might aswell beat some manners and respect into you during the exams. I cannot have a disrespectful wife to tarnish my reputation now."

Mikoto growled stepping in front of a disgusted and slightly scared princess.

Oh looks like his in trouble with his elder brother's wife.

"If you ever lay a hand on her or even make a single hit on my best friend. I am going to slowly tear you apart. Family or not." Her dark eyes shined coldly and also wit meance. Venom dripping from each word like a blade tearing threw paper.

He snored. "Be ready to walk down the isle Amaya. I always get what I want." With that he sun shined away from them. Amaya realsed a held back breath looking even more fustrated then before. Not only does she have to worry about an attack on the exams but Kaemon also. Why does fate hate her so much? Mikoto growled while flexing her hands ready to punch something to get rid of the boiling hatred inside. That man has always gotten on her nerves since day dot. But the way he spoke to Amaya wanted to make her ready to assult him. To coat her hands with his filty blood after smashing into that smug face of his. Why does her husband have to be realted to such a bastard like him?

Amaya walked forward causing the enraged female to raise a eyebrow as her friends hand touched her own arm.

"Let's just enjoy our day together. I'll kick his ass extra hard for you and re-arrange that smug face."

Mikoto cracked a small grin. "Alright. Now lets forget about this and continue our day out together. Fuguka expects me home by four thirty to make supper. I've never seen that man cook before, even when I was pregnant."

Amaya smiled. "He might use a fire ball insteed of turning the stove on. Minato is a good cook but he enjoys it when I cook. But I swear his jinxed when it comes to making desserts. How can a man burn a ice cream cake?"

Mikoto laughed shaking her head. "Oh that's good. Fuguka doesn't even know how to use a proper butchers knife. He throws it awaya and used a normal kunai."

Amaya laughed as they walked into a clothes store.

Maybe today was not a toal loss after all. It just drove the kunochi to make sure to win the match even more. No way in hell she's going to wear a white dress for Kaemon, that dress is going to bought for Minato.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's five thirty at night and Minato hasn't came home just yet. So wanting to have a nice hot meal ready for the hard working worried boyfriend, Amaya cooked dinner. Tonight's meal is a chicken breast marinated in white wine, a fresh garden salada with some avocardo. Dessert was already in the fridge setting, chocolate moose with some strawberries.

Signing the blue haired young woman walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine, it's one of their favourites. Tomorrow is a big day for the pair of them. The day when she walks out of the gates heading towards the jounin exams and hopefull come out as a full fledged jounin.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Coming." Amaya turned the dial on the stove to low and walked towards the front door wiping her hands with a tea towel. Beside's wearing the outfit from earlier, she changed into a pale green dress. Opening the front door of the apartment she froze at the person on the other side. Standing at the door was the famous Red Death herself, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Hello."

Kushina nervouslly looked around then looked back at the smaller female.

"I am sorry."

Amaya raised an eyebrow.

"I am sorry for trying to ruin yours and Minato's relastionship together. It's just...I am alone and I hate that feeling. Amaya please accept my apology." With that Kushina turned around ready to leave when Amaya spoke.

"Kushina do you want to come in for a glass of red wine and something to eat?"

The red head froze turning around with wide eyes. "Yes please."

Amaya smiled opening the door wider allowing the famous kunochi entry into the apartment. Kushina felt nervous being around Minato's new love and at the same time a bit happy to be invited in for a meal and a drink. Mikoto and her speak once in a while but it's always a five minute limit before departing ways. Kushina is actually starting to feel a little sad and depressed about not having a friend or boyfriend. So finally over coming her inner demons, she wanted to make a apology to the blue haired girl.

They both walked into the kitchen. Kushina sat down on a chair and watched Amaya take out two giant pieces of delisious looking chicken and tossed a side of salada on the plate. Slidding it to the slightl older woman, Amaya poured a glass of wine and dished out her own dinner. Both of them sat in silence for a while until Amaya smiled.

"I admire you Kushina."

Large grey eyes went wide with shock and she almost chocked on her wine.

"W..What?"

Amaya grinned. "I admire you alot. For being a great kunochi! Back in the academy people would always talk about how scary you are. I just thought you were awesome! Fighting with swords and being able to use those awesome justus. I wanted to mold myself after you."

Kushina has tears rim her eyes while listening to the younger girl. Amaya admires her even though the people of Cyclone and the Uzumaki's hate each other with a passion. Strange enough Kushina doesn't feel hatred towards the vibrant blue haired female.

"You do?"

Amaya smiled nodding her head. "Yeah! I tried to practice with swords but the academy teachers had to take them off me. Sort of accidently tried to stab a student's ass. Apparently I am not gifted in that area. So normal ninja stars and kunai's for me. I was really down."

Kushina done a small smile pressing the glass of wine to her lips.

"I can help with the basics if you me to."

Teal eyes went wide with joy and squealed.

"Realy? No joke?"

Kushina shook her head. "I am not joking."

Amaya pumped her fist into the air. "I am honoured to have the famous Red Death to teach me swords. Best part of today!"

Kushina laughed a real laugh in a very long time. She can realate to this one very much.

"In exchange for your help. How about we both go prank the Uchiha's tonight? I'll show you how to piss them off to the max!"

Kushina's eyes lit up with mischief and utter joy. It's been a long time since she has pulled a single prank and now she's going to be apart of doing one. The red head leaped over the table and pulled the blue haired teen into a firece hug.

"Like yeah!"

"Hell yess. It's ass kicking time. Okay tonight at midnight meet me around the ramen shop and I'll get the gear. This is a prank they will never forget. Minato can have a bitch fit for all I care. I need to pend out some fustration and mischief anyway."

Both women grinned giving each other a high five. After that they both started talking about well anything. Both of them learned alot from each other and slowly they both came to respect each other more. Kushina found out that life in Cyclone Island isn't all that glamours and that the royals suck at seals.

Amaya learned that the hidden whirlpool village has been destroyed a while ago sadly and that the Uzumaki's actually sucked at genjustu. Both clans sucked at genjustu.

Kushina titled her head to the side. "Hey aren't you going to head off to Suna tomorrow for the jounin exams?"

"Yeah. Kind of sucky. I hate heat!" Amaya pouted.

"Same."

"I have a dream. I want to be a jounin instructor and take a team."

Kushina smiled. "That's a fine dream. I want to be the first female Hokage."

Amaya smiled in return. "Out rank me much Red."

Kushina smirked at the nickname. "Pretty much blue."

"Well I give you my best wishes when it does happen. It will be great to have a female Hokage running the village, with you at the seat. The hidden leaf will take names and kick ass."

"I'll make sure that happens. Also I am going to band fangirls from entering the academy. Lousy no good bitches."

Amaya done a small whistle then jumped her in seat. "Oh fuck I am dead! Oh my love I will wait for you in heaven. Bitch please that's not going to happen."

Kushina snorted. "I am serious Amaya. Most kunochi's now a days wind up dead, rapped, beaten and worse. Such a utter disgrace."

Amaya poured another glass of wine for them. "I agree. I might have been the dead last when it came to intelligance but I mainly focused on training and justus. I was the top kunochi for physical training."

Kushina accepted their third glass of wine for the night. "I was in-between. Fangirls have gotten out of control. Only worried about their hair and make up...and boys. Ship them off to the civillian school sounds better to me. Girls who want to take their training serious can stay."

"Training can actually save their lifes. I mean we are both princess's and we are awesome kunochis, because we actually get down and dirty. It's ashame how times are turning out, more kunochis are dying every minute. Real soon they might band girl's from entering the academy because a few spoil it for them rest. I just worry about them sometimes about their poor choices made in life." Amaya confessed. Kushina nods pressing both hands over her eyes.

"I hate them. I use to get picked on during the academy days by fangirls and random boys about my hair and round face. They called me...Tomatoe!" She spat angrily.

"Screw them! I hope you smashed their faces in." Amaya cried out.

"Oh believe me I did." Kushina smirked looking proud.

"I was picked on because a few random girls got angry at me. They pinned me down and cut my hair. I cried to a teacher, they cut clumps out and it looked terrible. My hair was cut up to the back of m neck and I had no bangs. I was called..." She started sobbing slightly. Kushina shook her head getting up from the chair walking around the table, bringing the crying girl into her arms for a hug. Amaya sobbed harder.

"Sssh I know. Fangirl's can be extremely cruel."

"I...I...just wanted to make a friend. So I spoke to...Kiyoshi Hyuuga after school. I just wanted a friend." Amaya looked up with red puffy eyes and a red nose.

Kushina smiled weakly. "I' am your friend."

Amaya smiled weakly. "Really Kushina?"

"Yes. We are sort of alike but I guese our love for pranks made us click together. I am your friend Amaya."

Both of them hug smiling.

"Well what do we have here?"

Amaya and Kushina looked up with a glare. Jiraiaya stood their arms crossed with a giant grin and Minato had a warm smile. Happy to see they managed to become friends and realted to eachother.

"Oh great if it isn't Pervy Sage. What cha want now fatass?" Amaya asked. Kushina smirked and giggled slightly.

"I am here for my dinner." He sat down across from the female's and tap the table.

"Chop chop I am starving."

Amaya glared at him and dished dinner out and slam it down onto his hands hard. Causing the famous Toad Charmer to squeal like a little girl from having a plate smashed down onto his hands. Kushina sat down beside Amaya smiling.

Minato sat down beside his sobbing sensie eating his own tea and red wine in a glass.

"So how was your day?" Kushina randomly asked.

Minato smiled. "Good but not great. Kakashi is figuring out how to finish his new justu and Obito is jealous. Apparently Kakashi got demoted to jounin today."

Amaya grumbled. "Lucky prick."

"Rin's having extra lessons from medics in the hospital. So I had to train two very out of control boys and one jealous Uchiha and smug Hatake boy. I had to pull them apart ten times in one hour." Minato sighed taking a swing of his red wine. Jiriaya rolled his eyes.

"I say they are entering manhood. I remember when Minato came to be and started freaking out. He found hair on his private parts and...!"

Minato blushed heavily while kicking the chair out from under his sensie. Kushina and Amaya both threw their heads back laughing with tears rolling down their faces. Oh that's so good. Blackmail and Minato seems to be burning a new shade of red.

"...It's not funny!" He cried out.

Amaya fell off the chair onto the floor with Kushina surpporting herself on the table, still laughing and crying together.

"Ahhahahahha! Oh my gosh." Amaya slowly stopped laughing as did Kushina. Minato sculled down an entire bottle of red wine looking even more embarrassed. Jiraiya got back up looking at both females.

"You two kicked the chair from under me! Minato run boy! Run! These together being friends equals misery and chaos for everyone in the entire village." He shouted.

"You have no idea." Kushina smirked.

"We are special."

"Ed." Jiraiya added with a small smirk.

"...Minato are you going to denfend us?" Amaya asked her boyfriend.

He rolled his eyes. "Sensie please don't insult Amaya and Kushina. If they attack you, your on your own. I am smart enough not to cross them."

"Little Bitch." Jiraiya muttered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**12:00 am**

A pair of teal orbs snapped open, staring at the red digital clock. A small smirk graced the owners face before tossing aside the blankets and standing up. Amaya was dressed head to to in black and she had a small black beanie with two eye holes and a mouth. Tonight she's going to get a mini revenge on a certian someone. Kaemon Uchiha's house if going to be so fun to mess with.

Mikoto's and Fuguka's house is the only one going to be spared tonight. After all they are almost like family to her even though she doesn't want to marry into it.

Knowing Kaemon he would forbid her from speaking or seeing Mikoto unless it was a important occasion. So she feels like it's her duty as a free woman to make sure that asshole gets a crude awakening. Also adding that the awesome Kushina Uzumaki, code name red is going to be going along with her. Amaya's never had a partner in crime before, this is going to be wild.

Amaya opened her top draw silently not to alert Minato of her plans for tonight. Inside was a dozen spray paint cans, glitter, streamers, banners, fire crackers, a giant bag of white feathers, a black marker pen and a bunch of spiky toys. Smirking she threw them into a blue bag and a meduim size tin of sticky tar like substance. Oh sweet sweet revenge! Slowly creeping towards her bedroom window, she saw Kushina dressed in black smirking. Opening the window and throwing the bag to her partner in crime. The red head caught it easily and waved her hand in a c'mon way. Silently creeping outside she slid the window closed and ran off. Jumping roof top to roof top like two phantom figures in the night. Skillfully avoiding shinobi's on duty for the night and even a couple of ANBU members partolling the area.

"Red are you excited?"

"Of course I am blue!"

Tonight they are going by code names. Their real names would be to risky to use if someone over heard them. So code names are better used. Silently they walked to the main gates of the Uchiha compound. Masking their chalkra they dashed forward leaping over the high fence and even hid in the shadows from some Uchiha's that were awake.

"If I memory serves me. Kaemon's house is three houses down to the right of the main house. Red got the goods?"

Red smirked as she slid the black mask over her face. "Rodger that." They crept over to the asshole's house and used a bobby pin to gain enterance, opening the front door. Smirking they slid in and started going to work. Red put the can of tar down stiring it with a wooden spoon from the kitchen while Blue forced herself. By going into Kaemon's bedroom. He laid fast asleep but twitched every few seconds. He was naked in bed with the blanket shielding his private part. Red and Blue stiffen a giggle. They put the white feathers in a orange bucket with a piece of rop holding it up. Tar was slowly but carefully painted on Kaemon's body and face. Once he twitched again they duck down hiding under the bed.

'Hmm.'

Red slowly looked up and signalled Blue it was good. They put the spiky toys down near his feet. Some tacks into his shoes. His room painted a terrible colour, bright princess pink. Once they done their job tormenting him, they snuck out again.

"Okay we go and do the other houses. Only one will be spared tonight." Blue high fived Red.

"Yes. You know this is pretty cool. We should do this again one time and spreed chaos and misery everywhere. I ' am actually having fun." Red smiled.

"Nawww. Most defintly." Blue embraced Red and they both split up finishing the job. Before departing ways and go to sleeo for the night. It's one thirty in the morning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"GAHHHHH!"

Amaya woke up to hear Kaemon's angry scream. A large smirk streched across her face then it faded.

**3:00 am. **

'Fucking asshole. I wanted to sleep in for a while longer but no. He possibly got up to take a piss in the nude. Dirty bastard.' Amaya groaned and rolled out of bed. Both bare feet hit the floor and she slowly walked to Minato's room. Without knocking she opened the door. Minato was up and alert looking around with curosity. Noticing his tired girlfriend at the doorway, he asked.

"What as that?"

"Someone who's a pussy no doubt. Can I have cuddles Minato?" Amaya asked in a babyish voice with her lower lip out. Trying to look sweet and innocent. He blinked a few times before smiling softly.

"C'mon in Night Rain." He moved a little bit patting the left side of his bed. Amaya closed his door and slowly moved to his bed, laying down. Minato threw the blankets over her small body.

"Been awhile since you called me that."

Minato grinned. "It's either Princess or Night Rain."

Amaya smiled. "I like both. Knight or Yellow Flash?"

Minato smirked and crawled ontop of her. She didn't object only wrapping her arms around his neck and smiled.

"I like both of them aswell. I love you Amaya." He bend down and started kissing her lips. Soon it turned from sweet and gently to deep and passionate. Amaya moaned as he snaked a hand up her night shirt.

"Aren't we feeling a little naughty tonight."

Minato chuckled "A little."

Amaya grinned and whispered in a seducing voice, purring into his ear.

"Want to fool around a little?"

Minato smirked "Only with you."

Amaya smiled gently. "You know how I feel about anything bellow the belt right?"

He nods. "I am not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. Jiraia sensie told me that Cyclone Island's people only lay together as man and wife. I can wait."

Amaya kissed his lips. "I am so lucky to have you Minato. I love you and I promise. That I will come back as a jounin."

The Namikaze man smiled. "I am holding you up to that promise."

"I never break my word. That's my nindo. My ninja way." Amaya giggled as Minato threw the blankets over their bodies and they both giggled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Authors note**_

_Next chapter is going to be the jounin exams. I just wanted to write this chapter down really badly so I did. I hope you all liked it. _

_Sorry for bad spelling and grammar. _

_I don't own Naruto and I own my story and Oc's. _

_Keep the peace! (Flashes the peace sign while grinning) _


	14. Chapter 14

Minato shook his head with a small frown watching the scene in-front of him. It's already morning around seven thirty am. Today has to be one of the worst one so far in his entire life, Amaya's departure for the hidden sand village. His spunky trouble-making girlfriend is going to be apart of the jounin exams. In this one exam has lead towards so many shinobi and kunochi's deaths. However there is one thing that truly does frighten him, if she loses then she is forced to wed Kaemon Uchiha. Even sparing a single glance at that man made Minato's blood boil with a uncontrolable hatred and anger. His own blue eyes narrowed into slits while watching the smug Uchiha speak with the Uchiha clan elders. They exchanged words, nods and of course bowed in respect at one another. Minato seriouslly hoped that Amaya comes out as of this as a jounin and a free woman. There is however a high chance of that bastard winning, but Amaya does have a chance with the Kraken on her side. However they made an agreement this morning, only use it when it's a death situation. Afterwards they both exchanged brief hugs and kisses before he allowed her to shower up and double check her belongings.

"Minato?"

The jounin turned his head slightly nodding at the Hokage. Sarutobi lit up his pipe looking at the group of Uchiha's aswell.

"Don't worry about them my boy. We know that Amaya will come out as the victor of this event and will come back finally free to spread her wings. Have faith in her and her new power."

He shook his head slightly. "I have utter faith in her Lord Hokage. But there are times when I don't want to admit that she doesn't need me around to fight her battles. Just the thought of lossing Amaya sickens me to the very core, I love her."

The Hokage smiled patting the blonde's back. "I am sure she loves you in return. Knowing that you love her will give Amaya enough strenght to carry on fighting. No one can ever stop the power of love, it's a strong emotion. Driving people into doing crazy, dangerous things just to keep ahold of it."

Minato smiled softly. He watched Amaya talk with Rin, Obito and Kakashi for a few moments before skipping towards Mikoto, Itachi and Kushina. Both females brought the smaller female into a giant hug. Giving words of comfort and surpport for the up coming battle.

"Amaya's turned into such a beauitful young woman. Harbouring the will of fire as well as the true grace of a royal. If only her great great grandmother was around to see this."

Minato looked at the old Hokage with a raised eyebrow. "You've met her?"

Sarutobi chuckled. "Of course. Michiko was an extrodinary kunochi with alot of power and a heart of gold. The First Hokage has a diffcult time trying to keep her under control around ramen or pranks. Amaya does remind me alot of Michiko. Not by looks, but their personality is almost a perfect match. I know that Lady Michiko is going to guide Amaya to the right path of life and help win. A gurdian angel if you call it."

Minato lighten up hearing the words of comfort, Amaya does have a gurdian angel besides himself. Secretly he prayed to Lady Michiko to guide Amaya through this entire thing safe and sound. Just thinking about it made his sour mood turn bright once again. There is hope for things to chance for the best. Amaya will win no matter what, she refuses to give up! That's what makes a Kohana Kunochi and his girlfriend. Amaya will be alright, he believes it.

"Alright everyone be quiet! Lord Hokage has a important announcement to make!" A random jounin shouted beconing the group of chunin's forward. They all done so with a serious expression, standing straight and gave a slight bow of respect to their leader. The other's who aren't going to be in the exams stood back, listening and watching. Lord Hokage blew a puff of smoke out looking at determind faces of the chunins selected to be apart of the jounin exams. Looking through the sea of faces only to stop at a single one. Amaya stood there beside two random chunins with a small grin. Oh that girl can never take things seriously until it bites her in the ass. Shaking his head slightl, he spoke.

"First of all I want to congratulate everyone who's been selected to be apart of this giant honour. The jounin exams."

A wave of appluse was heard until silences with a raised hand. He continued to speak.

"This year it's going to be held at the Hidden Sand Village. We are told that there have been some new changes for the exams. I must warn each and every last one of you to always stay on guard and never loss sight of your goal. This times are hard since we are now going to war with the hidden rock village."

Now a wave of gasps was heard and hush whispers. Amaya closed her eyes, so the rumors were true.

"After this exam, the war will offically start. A last sign of good will before we march off into battle. However who ever has became a jounin will not be coming back to the village immeditly, they will be sent off to assist in battle. I know these are troubling times for everyone, but I am afraid there is no way out of this. As Kohana shinobi we must insure our power in the reigon. Many lifes will be lost and many hardships also awaits. I give each of you my best wishes for the future. I give you all good luck." Lord Hokage nods and everyone bursts into waves of appulse once again. Amaya opens her eyes and looks directly towards Minato and his team. They all were staring at her with wide eyes.

'I will win and stay alive for you all. That is a promise I am going to keep.'

Kushina and Mikoto gave the small blue haired princess a giant hug fighting down tears. They don't want to see her go off into battle after accomplishing her goal of jounin. Hopefully it won't turn into a major disaster and watch her die in the battle field. Amaya fought back tears of her own.

"Good luck."

"Thank you guys." Amaya whispered. After all of this, they are still going to war. After the end of the jounin exams marks the offical start of the third shinobi war. This one is going to be a bloody mess with many lifes lost. She prays that in the end of all of this war, they will be peace finally accomplished. A never ending peace spred across the shinobi nations.

"Amaya?"

The princess looked up to see that Mikoto and Kushina were gone and in replacement was Team Minato. Rin had tears and Obito looked down. Kakashi was impassive as usual however with a small glint of saddness deep inside his black orbs. Whats going on?

"Yes."

Rin bit her bottom lip looking nervous.

"We have something important to tell you."

"Go on."

"We are going to war aswell." Kakashi blankly said. Her teal eyes went wide with utter horror and shock. Three young shinobi's were going to war? Shaking her head wildly.

"No! Please tell me this is just a joke, for me accidenly screwing up on something. Missed a birthday?" Amaya hoped they would point at her and laugh, crying out "Joke!"

However it never came insteed they looked down to the ground looking utter shattered and heart broken, it's not a joke. This is the hard reality smacking her hard in the face. After all they are more then meer children, they are shinobi of the hidden leaf village. Trained at a young age to grow up as killers.

"Oh god now. There has to be another way. Can they send someone else whos more experenced in that field? You guys are more then children, your my family!" Amaya cried out bringing them into a tight hug. Her heart was torn in two. Like rice paper, there is no way they could get out of their duty to protect their village.

"We cant! I am so sorry." Rin cried out bringing herself closer into the embrace.

"But we promise to come back alive and in one piece. After this is finished. We can have another sleep over again!" Obitio shouted with a weak grin, he really had a blasted the other week. Who knew that Amaya could be the life of a party and pranked Kakashi and him when they were passed out? He cherished their times together fondly, he will always remember that Team Minato is not just a shinobi squard. They are a happy, not by blood but by heart and spirit.

"I agree." Kakashi nods.

Amaya pulled back with a weak grin. "N...Now you all promise to come back to me alive, alright? Or I'll find a way to bring you back and kick your asses over the Hokage mountain!" Amaya cried harder.

"We promise." Rin and Obitio grinned.

"Hn." Kakashi grumbled.

"I love you guys so much." Amaya finally admited. They all looked at her with shock and utter happiness, she loves them!

"Same."

The Cyclone Princess kissed their foreheads and brought them all into another group hug. Breaking apart only to see their sensie and boyfriend watching them with a watery smile. Rin grabbed the boys upper arms forcing them to the gate, despite their protesting. Minato looked at the blue haired woman with fondness.

"Amaya can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Sure."

Minato gently pressed a hand to her back escorting her to a more private area of the gate. So no one will hear their discussion. This delcare of war had totally thrown his whole idea out of the window. So it's time to man up and ask the biggest question of his entire life. Looking side to side slightly for no unwanted ears and people. It's all clear. Taking a giant breath he looked deeply into her teal eyes.

"Amaya how long have we been seeing each other?"

She smiled fondly. "Nearly nine months, best nine months of my entire life."

Minato smiled back. "These last nine months have been so amazing, I feel like we've known each other for many years. Even though we met at the ramen bar nine months ago, I knew it was the best thing that's ever happened. If not we wouldn't have met. You make my world brighter and full of laughter and happiness. I truly do love you."

Amaya smiled with tears rimming her eyes. "I love you too Minato. Always have and always will, there can never be anyone else but you."

Minato smiled going down on one knee after pulling something out of his jounin vest.

"I know this seems a little quick and a bit frightening. But I want to do this, I want to ask you. So Princess Amaya of Cyclone Island and chunin of the hidden leaf. Will you please be my wife?" He opened up the small dark blue velevet box. Amaya gasped with tears rolling down her cheeks, of utter joy! Inside the box was the most gorgeous ring she's ever seen. A silver band ring decorated like thick vines, a large diamond in the center and small sapphire blue diamonds acting as flower petals. It's an engaggment ring! His asking her to marry him.

"M..Minato I don't know what to say." Amaya pressed a hand to her mouth trembling slightly. He done a small childish pout.

"Say yes?"

Amaya laughed throwing her arms around his neck screaming at the top of her lungs. "Yes! Yes I will marry you Minato! I will marry you!" Minato laughed with glee standing up proud wrapping both arms around her and started spinning them around in a circle. They both laughed happily! Minato stopped kissing Amaya's lips before gently slidding the ring on her finger.

"Now I have something even more important to come home to after the war. I have a fiance to return to." Minato chirped happily. He felt he could actually touch the sky, he felt so damn happy.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP!

Both of them turned around with giant smiled. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Mikoto, Fuguka, Itachi, Kushina, Rin, Obitio, Kakashi, Teuchi the ramen chef and the Hokage all clapped. Amaya snuggled into Minato's chest while he beamed with utter pride.

"Congrats kid!" Jiraiya grinned doing the thumbs up.

Everyone gave their own blessing but it was cut short by a certian jealous and pissed off Uchiha Kaemon.

"I doesn't matter. Have you all forgotten the contract? Unless Amaya beats me in the exams she's still classed as my fiance. So with this new development accuring, it seems that I have to step up my game. Amaya belongs to me!" He grindded his teeth while storming towards the gates, with the other lucky few and ANBU escorts.

Minato held onto his fiance tighter with his own dark possessive glare. Amaya stood their dumb found.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Minato shook his head trying to keep his temper under control and not shove Rasengan down Kaemon's throat and slowly kill him if his still alive that is.

"Amaya promise me something."

She looked up at him. "Eh?"

Minato looked sternly down at her, sensie mode has returned! But this one seemed more darker and more meancing, hello to soon to be husband mode!

"Beat Kaemon at all costs."

She smirked licking her teeth with her tongue, "Alright babe. Also make sure you bring Kakashi, Rin and Obito back to me. Or I am going to realse the Kraken on you."

The corner of his mouth twitched slightly. So she knows.

"I promise."

Jiraiya walked forward and slapped Amaya on the back hard. "This brat is to sturbborn to give up Minato! Knowing her the entire sand village will be in utter chaos once she gets a whiff of a new prank idea."

Minato smiled.

"...Prank?"

His smile turned into a scolding look.

Jiraiya grinned. "You sure you want to deal with her for your entire life Minato? Marraige is a big thing, bound to the same broad for life and no more fun?"

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya as did Mikoto, Kushina and Rin. The other males that were smart enough backed away slightly, Fuguka pulled Itachi behind him. Away from the cross fire.

Minato laughed shaking his head. "I am sure sensie. I love her!"

Amaya smirked. "I am so loved."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes and turned around, turning chalk white from the four extremely enraged women, cracking their knuckled. Amaya smirked with wide insane eyes.

"Better run dumb dumb. From killer kunochi the hun hun!"

Jiraiya started to run away screaming like a sissy as all four females threw kunai's knives at his back. Amaya looked back waving innocently.

"See you later dumb dumb!"

Itachi grinned waving too. "Bye Mummy!"

"That's my boy!" Mikoto sweetly cried out to her baby, before continuing the chase after a certian pervert.

Minato looked down shaking his head slightly. His life is sure weirder now that Amaya is going to be his wife. However on the lighter side, he cannot wait for this war to finish and he marries her. Starting a family with the woman he truly does love. Amaya is his everything and he will fight harder to return back to her and she back to him.

DONG DONG DONG!

"Alright enough good byes. It's time to go now!" A random jounin shouted as one other held onto a gong.

"Well see you later losers!" Amaya laughed giving them all quick hugs and kisses before running towards the group, waving at them with a giant smile. Minato smiled blowing a kiss that she caught and returned. Minato held a hand to his cheek with a soft blush.

Fuguka walked forward and pressed a hand onto the blushing blonde man's shoulder. "Cute and innocent now. But once your trapped in marraige, you better have good life insurance. Especially when they fall pregnant and welcome to hell my friend."

Minato smiled. "I am actually looking forward to it."

Fuguka scoffed. "Dumb bastard."

"How?"

He Uchiha pointed things out. "Once they fall pregnant things chance. Morning sickness, complains about their weight and if you say the wrong thing that's when they get angry and upset at the same time. Weird food cravings, waking up in the middle of the night to get them stuff from the stores. Bitching and complaining and they will not make things easier for you. Once they start giving birth make sure you have a medic aside for you. Example broken hands, broken noses and most of all...punched bellow the belt." Fuguka shivered slightly. Minato's eyes went wide.

"Umm."

"As I said dumb poor bastard."

The Hokage sighed. He knows their pain all to well.

"Still I want to marry her and have children." Minato giggled nervouslly.

"You say that now." The Hokage muttered. They watched Amaya's figure disappear behind the open gates as they walked in a tight diamond shape. Minato gulped slightly as she completely disappeared from his eye sight. He hopes that she comes back safe and has enough brains to run back home rather than march off towards war. Minato looked back at his team. He also has to keep his promise to her also, bringing them all back alive. Or else it's his head on a silver platter...or worse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Authors note**

chapter fourteen up! Yeah this is so damn awesome, I love writing this story! Any way for the jounin exams I am thinking about adding the sand siblings mother Kauara or whatever into it. Maybe being apart of the exams or a instructor? 

Well yeah. I am also going to need a little bit of help for the jounin exams. I've never seen a episode of that exam and I am a little worried. Do they like hunt each other down and injury them or something? Collect two scrolls like from the chunin exams? What the hell do they do for it! Ah I am so confussed. So please give me a little help guys. Pretty please? If not then you all will have to wait awhile longer for chapter fifteen. Sorry but that's how it is.

I don't own Naruto since it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. One of the most awesomest men in history!

I own this story and my own Oc's and this story plot. No flames and hate mail.

Sorry for bad spelling and grammar, I can only use WordPad for this damn laptop. So I always use google for checking on my spelling and shit. Might even start using the good old book dictionary. Any ways thanks alot guys and thanks for the reviews.

Lil Blue Rose :3


	15. Chapter 15

"So this is Suna. So not that impressive." Amaya yawned lazily streching both arms wide behind her head. It's boring as hell and hot as hell. But still this village is holding the jounin exams and that's good enough for her. Hopefully this will be a piece of cake, not ending in disaster like her first attempt at the chunin exams. Not that one was really bad. However this time there is no team to be assigned in, it's a dog eat dog exam and she's ready to show everyone what she's really made of. Just have to stay calm during the whole thing, also to be on high alert for any unwanted guests. Namely Kaemon Uchiha or the Rock village's chunin's. They way all of them sent her terrible grins or smirks made Amaya's skin crawl with goose-bumps. It's like they have planned something or winging something involving her. Meh she'll be alright, just have faith in her abilities and summon the Kraken if those assholes try anything.

"Amaya please don't do anything stupid." Hitomi Hyuuga begged slightly while fidgeting slightly on the spot. Nervous pale lavender eyes darted side to side.

"You know me to well Hitomi. Just worry about yourself and you'll pass with flying colours." Amaya comforted her newly made from from the journey to the hidden sand village with a grin. Oh yeah this is going to be so fun. Hitomi sighed softly while walking behind the royal blue haired kunochi towards the sand village's front gates with the entire group. Heaps of shinobi's gave them warning glares or the civillians whispered to one another. Everyone seems too damn tense about this up coming war after the exams. They have every right to be nervous, it's a time of war. No time for child's play, it's the real deal. People die during the jounin exams and even more so during wars. But the out come of it all was no going to be exactly pretty.

"Umm Amaya I was wondering. If we could...umm stick together for the exam? Two heads are better then one." Hitomi asked. Amaya paused walking for a moment thinking about the offer. Hitomi is not the kind to betray nor cause any harm to a fellow leaf shinobi. Plus she seems to be more nervous about this then Amaya herself. It's true two heads are better than one. On the plus side with her eyes there is going to be more chance of them escaping from enemies on the prawl also more chance of not running into Kaemon. It's a win win situation. There is no way to lose. With Hitomi on her side they both will be offically named jounin in the end.

"Sure that's a great idea! With your Byakugan we can easily escape from traps and even people. I'll protect you also my friend." Amaya whispered while Hitomi sighed out heavily. Relifed to no end that at least there is a ally in this exam besides another potential enemy after her. Hitomi smiled softly tugging on the hem on her long jacket. A nervous habit along with a small stuttering problem she had as a child, it shows rarely now a days.

"Y..Yes and thank you Amaya."

"No worries!" Amaya grinned giving the thumbs up as an act of comfort. It did make the nervous Hyugga women relax greatly even giving more hopes of becoming a jounin. Both of them walked along side by side quickly jogging towards the group and once again joined them from behind. There was one ANBU member that stood a little behind watching over them , then once again joined the group as they were safe again. Lord Hokage had assigned him to watch over the Princess of Cyclone Island and even had Minato beg him also. To watch and protect her from any possible threat. His name is Owl due to the fact his mask was a Owl. Seems fitting to be named Owl. His eyes watched the from behind the mask, namely the giggling Hyugga woman. Hitomi is from his clan but in middle rank in the branch system. A nervous child that grew into a beauitful woman with a quick mind. He silently admired the alliance that she and Amaya had done. It's a smart move on their parts. Not many chunins teamed up with another due to their large egos. However their plan seemed flawless and that head each other watching over their backs. Owl knew that if this plan actually worked out perfectly, it would benefit the pair of them. Amaya and Hitomi would have to stay strong and focused.

"Oi Owl!" Amaya turned around rubbing her stomach slightly.

"What?" He asked while grinning.

"I am starving. Got any food?"

He shook his head while smirking now as Minato's fiance pouted looking down to the ground.

"Son of a bitch. Hitomi I am so hungry!"

Hitomi giggled behind both hands pressed over her mouth. "What happened to your bread and cheese?"

Amaya's eyes filled with tears. "I ate it all!"

Owl rolled his eyes pointing back to the group while both women followed. One giggled still as the other continued rubbing her stomach. It seems that Minato is way out of his leauge. If he can somehow manage to control and live with Amaya. He'll be the most heroic guy that would ever life, that woman is beyoung crazy and just bellow the line of insane. Even in his eyes that woman is nothing more than trouble. Heck even the Hyugga clan feels a bit sorry for Amaya though. If failing this exam would mean that she'll be forced to marry Kaemon Uchiha. Even his name made Owl feel rage course up his entire body. Kaemon is responsible for the murder of Kiyoshi, Owl's older cousin. Everyone in the Hyugga clan knew that it was him that killed Kiyoshi out of cold blood. Jealous that Amaya at the time was close to him and not Kaemon. All of the Hyugga's wanted Kaemon dead for his actions but it was denined. Apparently Uchiha's were the village's favourite shinobi clan and still were praised like gods. Arragant and prideful. Amaya is there only hope to get revenge and give Kiyoshi back his honor. Their only hope. Owl hopes that she will win.

"Umm Owl?"

He opens his eyes to see Hitomi standing in front of him looking down.

'Cute.' He thought silently.

"What is it?"

Hitomi looked up with a worried face. "Amaya's disappeared from the group."

Owl blinked twice. It's true, Amaya's gone from the group without an escort. Namely himself for protection.

'Shit.'

He looked back at the worried woman who in returned had her Byakugan activated aswell, searching for Amaya's chalkra.

"You go back to the group and tell Hawk. I'll be back soon after locating the missing kunochi." He watched as the midnight blue haired kunochi nods and ran after the group. Why couldn't Lord Hokage give him permission to put a tracker on her or even shock collar? It's not going to be a easy mission that's for damn sure. Why couldn't his younger twin brother be the one assigned to this misssion? No apparently he is more suitable for this one and had more chance of actually keeping her in line. Minato is so lucky to have him as a friend. Owl disappeared in a puff of smoke and begin his search for the bratty princess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh! I am so hungry." Amaya whimpered rubbing her sore growling stomach. She craves for ramen or some sort of food, also some cold water would be nice. This heat is terrible, stupid freaking sand village. It had to be in the middle of a desert! It had to be in the middle of a freaking hot sandy desert! She wanted to cry, too hot! Amaya had to also change clothes earlier while searching for food. She's now wearing dark blue short shorts, a pale blue thick strapped singlette and still had to wear the bandages around her summoning contracted arm. Don't want to spoil the fun now! Her hair is tied up in two high pigtails, still to hot!

"Heheh so your from the hidden leaf village no?"

"Eh?" Amaya turned around to see a woman standing there chuckling. A woman with short light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her signature thing is wearing a yellow scarf.

"Are you hungry leaf kunochi?"

Amaya wanted to hug the crap out of this woman, so kind to help out.

"Please!"

"Hehe I am Karura." The woman introduced herself as they headed down the street even more and took a right turn.

"I am Amaya."

Karura stopped slightly while smiling. "Princess of Cyclone Island?"

Amaya grinned slightly. "Yeah. Just call me by my name though. I hate being called Princess. I am just me and I don't care what people think. I am not changing for anyone."

Karura nods. "That's great to know. Oh here we are."

Both of them walked into the village's market place while people stared at the oddly like they've just witness a mass murder. Amaya raised an eyebrow as a few people moved out of Karura's path and even allowed her entry of a restraunt without even a booking. Amaya walked behind the smiling woman looking side to side as the owners let her in also. Once the Sand woman stated that she's with her. Karura sat down beside a fish tank while scanning the menu.

"What the fuck just happened?" Amaya asked as a waiter placed a menu down in front of her aswell.

"I am the Fourth Kazekage's wife." Karura grinned at the leaf kunochi's fish out of water expression, no seriouslly? She's having lunch with the Fourth Kazekage's wife! Amaya felt a wave of nervousness wash over her while looking at the menu. Out of all the people that approached her it had to be the sand village's leader's wife. Well it's better than walking around with a empty stomach. It's chow time!

"So Amaya what would you like? I'll pay for your meal."

Amaya waved her hands slightly. "Y..Your don't have to Lady Kazekage!"

Karura laughed slightly while shaking her head. "Oh no please allow me to pay. It's been so long since anyone had actually spoken to me without thinking that my husband would attack them. I had to sneak away from my body guards. I need a break. Please Amaya let me pay for your meal."

Amaya had to grin slightly. Karura had to sneak away from her body guards, nice. Well what the heck.

"Okay but next time I' am paying for your meal!"

Karura looked startled then smiled softly. "Thank you."

They ordered their meal and ended up chatting about their lifes, villages and their husband/fiance. They both exchanged stories aswell about them and had a laugh over stuff. Karura was amaused to find out that Amaya is the prankster of the hidden leaf village. All of the previous pranks told actually made her laugh until her face turned bright red from laughing so hard. If only Suna had people like Amaya, it would actually brighten this place up. It's far to dull, almost has no esscence of life left. The Leaf village is lucky to have obtained this unusual kunochi. Karura waved a hand as a man poured another glass of cold water for both females, then bowed deeply in respect. Amaya looked down to the glass of water twirling the straw around in circular motions. This village is not that boring, actually the opposite. Who knew that the first person she'll run into was the Kazekage's wife, a kind hearted woman. Karura had to leave soon, to go have pick up her daughter Temari from her brother's house and go see her husband.

"Karura thank you." Amaya smiled brightly at the woman sitting opposite of her.

"No it's the other way around. Thank you Amaya. It's been a long time since I've actually had a conversation with someone else besides my family. Sometimes I want to have a friend to speak with. My husband is far to protective of me at times including my daughter and older brother." Karura confessed looking a tiny bit upset.

"It's alright. If you want we can be friends." Amaya offered friendship.

"Yes please." Karura nods while grinning ear to ear.

Amaya offered a hand to seal the deal. Karura streched her hand out and shook hands with the blue haired kunochi.

"We are now offically friends. I got your back." Amaya declaired as the man took the payment.

"As will I for you." Karura giggled.

Just as they walked out of the resturant four suna shinobi's appeared.

Karura looked slightly upset to be forced to leave already. Having fun with another woman and also having a conversation. Amaya seemed to be more fun than originally thought to be. More lively then most kunochis even during these hard times of need.

"Lady Karura it's time to go." One of the shinobis calmly stated.

"Lord Kazekage had called for you personally. Princess Temari is already at the Kazekage's tower awaiting for your arrival."

Amaya frowned.

Poof!

"Princess Amaya there you are!" Owl appeared from a blast of smoke. He grabbed onto the startled girl's arm dragging her back. Karura was pulled back by the sand shinobi's as well.

"Lady Kazekage it's time to go."

"Good bye. My friend." Amaya watched as the sand shinobi's escorted their Lady back to the tower. Owl himself escorted the princess back towards the group in the other side of the village. Gone to their assigned rooms in a local inn for the exam. Luckly for her the person that was assigned to share the room was Hitomi. Hitomi looked relifed to see the woman back safely. They both laid down on their beds chatting about new stradiges or even new ideads for traps. Hitomi ended up falling asleep earlier then expected making Amaya lay awake. Its already nine thirty at night time and she's still wide awake. Unable to fall into a blissful sleep. Rolling over onto her side Amaya stared at the plan sand wall.

'Minato. I wish you were here with me. Please guide me.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back in the Hidden Leaf Village**

Minato sat on his couch staring down at the apartment's floor. Two large mattresses were pressed together to allow his three students to sleep. Rin laid in the middle of the two boys. Obitio snored slightly while Kakashi laid asleep with a book pressed against his face. They trained harder then usual. With the absences of Amaya around it seems that they've been pushing themselves harder. To stay alive longer to see her return to them again or join them in battle. Rin's studying harder with her medical ninjustu. Obitio and Kakashi were pushing themselves to the point of collapsing. His proud of all of them. Amaya's absent had taken a toll on them, they are striving to protect their home and families. Pressing a hand over his eyes Minato hunched over. Missing the presences of his fiance being around. He feels the light in his home feels dimmer.

'Amaya.' He got up strolling towards the balcony. Opening the doors and leanded against the railing. Staring out towards the moon and stars. A small gust of wind comforted him. It blew his hair to the side. His blue eyes stared up towards the night sky. If only she was standing beside him now, it would make a magically moment. Hand in hand and smile upwards to the heavens.

"Minato sensie?" Obitio walked towards the blonde haired man, rubbing his tired eyes. Minato turned around slightly.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No sensie. Just a little restless." Obitio rubbed his sore neck. Training has strained his body but still he felt more powerful. It's not going to waste.

Minato shook his head. "More like missing her. Am I right?"

Obitio's black eyes soften. "It's true. I do miss Amaya. With her gone everything in the village feels more serious. I know it's the time of war and all. It's just it feels so lifeless around here now."

Minato understands what his student was saying. Security had tighten even more and now the stricked night curfew. More ANBU's were out during the night guarding the gates and even around the Hokage's tower and home. Clan's have night patroll and the main house is protected 24/7. Academy students were practicing the escape justu, where the safe houses are and even training more genjustus. Too young fight so escape is their only option.

"It does. But still she's still here in spirit. Have faith in her Obitio and soon when this whole thing blows off. Things will return back to normal." Minato comforted his student.

Obitio smiled. "Back to normal. When she beats Kaemon and comes back after the war. We will be there for you sensie for your wedding day. You and Amaya will be happy." Obitio grinned.

Minato grinned tussling the boy's hair around in a playful manner.

"That's the spirit. Now time for bed."

"Yeah Yeah. Night sensie." Obitio walked back inside and slid into the make shift bed. Throwing the blankets over the other two before drifting back to a dreamless sleep. Minato smiled closing the glass door. Staring up towards the moon with a smile.

'Come home soon Amaya. We need you more then you could even dream of. Everyone is training harder. I hope to see you on the battle field as a jounin. After this war is offically finished. I don't just want to marry you or have a family. I want to battle you. Jounin against Jounin. Until then stay safe and win.' With that Minato closed the curtians and laid down on the couch. Falling asleep dreaming about a family. His family with Amaya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**Aurthors note**

I am terribly sorry for the wait everyone. My life has turned into shit over the last couple of months. But still I am so sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. Since my brother's back in school I'll use his laptop to post more chapter's up. If you want to bad talk me then please do it. I feel numb enough as it is. I am sick of being used by my so called friends.

Hitomi looks like Hinata but has longer hair that reaches her lower knees. She wears long black pants, a lavender long sleeved shirt and the same jacket Hinata wears in Shippuden. Shoes are the same also.

I am sorry for my bad spelling or grammar. Has it improved? I don't own Naruto. I own this story and my Oc's. Please forgive me for the long wait.


	16. Chapter 16

Hitomi nervously shifted side to side while standing beside her new friend and ally during the jounin exams. Amaya silently stood beside her while looking strangely serious into the desert beyound Suna's closed gates. Apparently this is where their ANBU exams take place. However since the Jounin exam area's being used as a training ground for the other shinobi's practicing their skills for the up-coming war. Everyone's on edge lately. Heck even the spunking blue haired princess's is taking things slightly more seriously lately. Hitomi understands though why her friend's acting like that. Kaemon Uchiha's staring directly towards her with an un-readable expression also never losing his gaze on Amaya. Several times she's notice Amaya's left eye flinch or back straighten even more. She's on high alert for whatever crosses their path in this exam. This is a do or die situation, not kids stuff. This exams to show children from the adults. The big boys game, fight or die.

"Hitomi." Amaya's teal eyes met pale lavender orbs.

"Yes?"

The princess of Cyclone Island's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Have you got the scroll on you?"

Hitomi nods while grinning slightly. "Yeah."

They both grinned to each other before turning towards the newly arrived Wife of the Kazekage. Approaching the podum stage looking blank faced. All eyes turn towards Karura of the Sand. Her eyes wondered around the present group of chunnins until meeting a pair of teal orbs. A small smile crossed her face while Amaya mouthed 'Hey you!' also adding a wink. That woman's like a ray of sunshine, so bright and carefree. Admirable, not many people have that certian shine anymore, it's soothing knowing that if one ninja can still grasp onto their sanity during these harsh times. Maybe that shine will spreed to the next generation. Hopefully they would have more chance of survival than this generation. Karura cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Suna Ladies and Gentleman. My husband apologises for not personally being here today. So his asked myself to personally announce this message for you all. Each of you have got a scroll labbled as Day and Night. Just like the Hidden Leaf village's chunin exams however this one's different. If you do not reach the tower in the desert's centre in two days and three nights, than the scroll will explode. Once passed the tower's doors it will turn the scroll-bomb active mode to de-activated. Use your eyes and ears carefully. Hundreds of poisonious reptiles are living beyound these gates. Mostly man eating. Do not think you can cheat the system. All of you are going to be watched over carefully. Cheating is punished by death here in Suna. So stay safe, be aware of what's going around and above all stay alive. Thank you." Karura nods while walked off towards three armed ANBU guards.

A random shinobi appeared shouting out.

"The exams will begin at nightfall. You all come back here at five o'clock sharp! Be ready by then ladies!"

Muttering echoed everywhere while some of them walked away. Amaya crossed her arms looking impressed while Hitomi freaked out. Their carrying a bomb! Not one but two bombs!

"I' am impressed. We're carrying la bomba!"

Hitomi looked towards Amaya's cherisher grin almost cat like. Whimpering while holding back tears, she's the one carrying two bombs. Oh wait excuse me. La Bomba to Amaya of course. This cannot get anymore terrible for them both. Kaemon and now two freaking la bomba's! Cant this exam get any more worse?

"I wonder if we can eat the sand?"

Hitomi face palmed herself.

**Five o'clock.**

Amaya watched nervously as more and more shinobi's from other villages appeared. Half left earlier while the re-maining half had stayed back. It's only two minutes until five o'clock and already it seems much more cooler than before. Once the sun's down than the desert will be below freezing. They will have to be extremely careful not to die of cold. Last thing anyone wants. So they both wore long sleeve jackets for the night time and casual clothing during day. Warm by night and almost dying from the heat by day.

"Miss Amaya may I have a word with you?" A random Mist shinobi male appeared. A small frown crossed her face before noding to him. They walked away from any prying ears and started conversing. They walked a little behind the large sworming group of shinobi's. But Owl was carefully watching each move they made, especially the mist male. Nothing escapes his eye sight.

Amaya turned around with both arms crossed. Staring towards the black haired hazel eyed man.

"I am Lou."

"Okay."

Lou gulped looking around before looking directly back towards Amaya's face.

"Look this is extremely important. Earlier this afternoon my step brother and I over heard a conversation in an alleyway. Does the name Kaemon Uchiha mea anything to you?" Lou looked slightly rattled also disturbed, somethings not right.

Amaya's head tilted slightly looking completely confusse also afraid.

"Sadly it does. Please Lou continue."

Lou swollowed dry saliva. Hands shaking slightly.

"We over heard Kaemon speak with a hooded figure. They were discussing on what's going to become of you. Kaemon's arranged some sort of surprise and form of transportation. They were plotting on how to capture you very detailed way. Kaemon's got chalkra restrains and duck tape on his person. Miss Amaya please be careful. Our village is friends with the hidden Cyclone village. So with your permission my step brother and I would be honored to protect and escort you to the tower." Lou clenched a fist pressed to his heart.

Amaya's frown deepened while looking down. Kaemon's always up to no good but this is getting way outta hand. Striking a deal with a hooded figure, kidnapping plan and even carrying certian restrain items. This is turning into a horrible nightmare, only problem is she's wide awake. Without Minato there beside her right now, she does have the occasional pinch of fear. Now Hitomi's life could be in trouble. Kaemon expresses hatred towards anyone standing beside her. Also with Hitomi being a Hyuuga that could be even more worse.

"I thank you for telling me that. However as your offer I cannot accept. Thank you very much Lou. But I'll deal with Kaemon." Amaya bowed slightly in respect. Lou looked surprised. A bow from royalty is the highest amount of respect towards anyone. It means that you've brought honour to your house-hold and clan.

"As you wish princess. Please stay safe." Lou bowed deepy before running back towards his step brother who looked proud. Even slapping a hand onto the slightly smaller man's back smiling proudly. Amaya walked back towards Hitomi. If that asshole wants to play dirty then she'll play dirty aswell.

"Lend me your ear."

Five, four, three, two...one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heaps of shinobi's and kunochi's alike madly dashed into the wide open gateway. Feet pounding against the sandy earth, running to many directions. Hearts beating wildly and masked chalkra. They know the main rule of this exam. Kill or be killed. Never let your guard down or have your throat slit ear to ear. Hide, stalk and strike. Be pre-pared for anything which many be the cause of your death. Never ever show mercy to someone. One single mistake is all that it takes. Just one small mistake will end you. It's the main rule of being a shinobi. Amaya dashed beside Hitomi towards north east. They were well ahead of everyone. Ears wide open and eyes darting side to side. Hitomi activated her blood limit scanning everything carefully not allowing anything to escape her eye sight.

"Hitomi! Is there anyone following us?" Amaya shouted as they made a sharp turn.

"Negative! No signs of movement or enemies behind us. We are clear." Hitomi shouted back in return.

They ran faster hoping to gain more body heat as the tempreature slowly dropped each minute passing. Already breaking a sweat. Just keeping moving and never stop running. Amaya pulled out a kunai knife, tightly clenching on the cold sharp metal weapons handel. A feeling of security washed over her, they're ready. Winds harshly whisp around them, hair flying behind them. Slowly gaining more speed. While they continued running it gave Amaya time to think. Kaemon's made a deal with a hooded figure. Carrying chalkra restrains and duck tape. Clearly wanting to make sure that her chalkra flows cut off and tape to bound her. Making kidnapping alot easier. Why need transportation? What will he gain in this? They made a promise to fight against each other during the exam. Why rush into it already? With Hitomi around that would become a serious promblem. However the code she lives by is "Never leave a friend behind, not matter what happens." Kaemon will not ever lay a single finger on Hitomi or else. People haven't seen the rare side of Amaya. The mean visious protective side. Mess with her friends of family than they've signed their own death sentense in blood. Never ever attempt to hurt or kill anyone close to Amaya. Or it's your head on a silver platter. Do not hurt her presious people or you'll be her dance parenter, the dance of the cobra. The dance of death. Truthfully Amaya's neve killed anyone before, sure hurt badly but never actually kill anyone. If Kaemon finally makes her snap then she'll have no regret summoning the Kraken to finish the deed off. His rein of terror in her life will finally be finished forever. She can finally have a life with Minato, Kakashi, Rin and Obito. Than maybe in future have children of her own. A life without Kaemon sounds peaceful.

"Amaya we've got company! Behind us and quickly closing in on us...It's Kaemon!" Hitomi shouted. Amaya's teeth grindged painfully with eyes burning hatred.

"Hitomi go on without me!"

Hitomi's eyes widden in shock horror. Leave her friend behind to fight against the man that's tourmented her? Just runaway? No!

"No! I am not allowing you to fight against him alone!"

Amaya skid to a stop. "I'll be alright. Just take those scrolls to the tower. I'll meet you there. Please carry on without me. It's time for me to stand up against him. No more running no more hiding behind people. Our long awaited battle's finally amoung us. Kaemon against me. Hitomi do not aruge with me. GO!" She took off her jacket tossing it aside. She can make out his figure fastly approaching from the darkness. Even see burning sharingan eyes glowing crimson red. Hitomi looked at Kaemon than back at Amaya.

"Is this what you've been waiting for?"

Amaya turned to her smiling brightly while thumbs up.

"Training my ass off! I promise to meet up with you. It's a promise!"

Hitomi nods. "Be safe my friend." She ran off shedding tears with a heavy heart. It's not about her anymore. Amaya's minds made up. Kaemon's done to much painfully things to her and now it's time to atone with his crimes. Amaya's strong enough now to fight him. Toe to toe.

Amaya looked back watching as Kaemon made an appearance. Eyes ablaze burning deep bloods of blood. They stared at each other while, chalkra flaring dangerously high. Almost like chocking on pure chalkra, sucking the air around them. Neither of them broke eye contact. Only circling each other. Amaya hissed slightly.

"Uchiha."

Kaemon smirked. "Princess." Mockery laced tone. Mocking the very name of Cyclone Island's royalty. Never a good thing.

"A bit quick there. Already rushing head first into battle. I thought Uchiha's were more logical when it came to battles. Blinking walking into battle already. My my once great clan has fallen. Fuguka would be ashamed of his little brother." Amaya chuckled bitterly. The madder someone gets the easier it is to find a weak spot. Full of rage to even notice a large slip up. Minato taught her that one. All she has to do is push him to the edge.

Kaemon's jaw twitched. Eyes now showing burning hatred even blood lust. Just as planned.

"Shut up."

Amaya pressed a finger on her chin. Looking thoughtful in a mocking way.

"Ah nope! Truthfully Kaemon your a disgrace to all Uchiha's alike. Cheating your way into obtaining the secrets of Uchiha. Dishonourable, pitful, sad and most of all an act of a little boy." She giggled softly.

Kaemon pulled out a kunai knife, snapping already. Well people did say she did have a rather big mouth. Finally paid off!

"Enough talk. Let's finish this!"

Amaya smirked. "Than let us dance little Uchiha boy."

They rushed towards each other. At long last their battle has begun! Who will win? The Uchiha or the Princess?

**AURTHOR'S NOTE! **

**Yeah I know that it's been ages since I've up-loaded a new chapter. **

**I am terribly sorry. I am going to be a aunty again! I had a friend move in, works being total assholes! Sorry for the wait guys, writes block and even blank minded for awhile. Anyway here's chapter sixteen and expect the next chapter in a couple of days. Also pre-warning you all. There might be times that a new chapter wont be up loaded for a few weeks. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter guys. **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes or poor spelling. Been a long time since I've typed. **

**I don't own anything Naruto besides my Oc's and this story. Everything belongs to the rightful owners. I own nothing! **

**Okay thanks love you guys! ;) **

**Lil Blue Rose :3**


	17. Chapter 17

"Give up already. Victory isn't on your side!" Kaemon sneered while blocking several kicks aimed towards his person. Their battle has gone on for fifteen minutes straight with little results on who's going to win. Dodging various kicks and punches, no chalkra based attacks were used as of yet. Amaya gasped falling on her backside than rolled away from kunai's aimed to her legs, back rolling then back flipping up again. Both of them sprinted away from each other, hands shoved in their kunai pouches and then thrown at each other. Metal hitting metal echoed loudly, falling down again. More kunai's flew again resulting the same thing again much to their irritation. Kaemon ran towards Amaya again grabbing her upper arm, twisting it behind her back painfully. Catching Amaya off guard, what a foolish move on her part.

"Arugh!" She cried out loudly as Kaemon placed his foot on the square of her back, pressing enough force to bring her to her knees. Amaya could swear that her arm's bone was cracking from Kaemon's strong hold. Sharingan eyes gleamed proudly down at Amaya's kneeling form, reduced to kneeling.

"I'll hand it to you Amaya. You've proven yourself worthy of carrying the name Uchiha and mothering my children. It's pointless, give up and submit defeat, or do you wish to have a broken arm?" Kaemon adding more pressure causing another pained shout. Amaya looked down at a lone kunai knife hidden under her knees. Maybe she can stop this faster than expected. But how? What ever plan is forming in her mind was brutal even sadistic, the idea was sickening to say the least, but thats all she could think of.

Amaya turned her head looking up at Kaemon, chest rising and falling heavily. She's gonna go through with it, even if its totally sick.

"No. I'll never give up. Break my arm if you want to but I will keep on fighting. You've always been jealous that Kiyoshi's always been a better shinobi and human being than you. Kaemon you're just a pathetic loser. Left over trash that the Uchiha's cannot get rid of, trash." She quickly used her knees grasping onto the kunai, arched her back up and slammed the kunai up to Kaemon's face. He screamed letting go while holding onto the right side of his face. Blood exploded onto her face staining it red even her form. Kaemon screamed a banshee scream that it's increased volume hurt her ears. For a man who's pride is bigger that most of the Uchiha's, he can really scream bloody murder.

"Ah!" Amaya rolled away, using her hands to clear away crimon blood on her face. Kaemon brought his hands away than screamed at what layed on his hands. His right eye ball. Staring up at him with blood pouring from his fingers onto the sandy ground. The sharingan is still present, yet stabbed outta his skill. Amaya crindged feeling hot sticky bile rise up from the pit of her stomach, what a sickening sight to see. A man holding onto his own eyeball.

"You stupid bitch!" Kaemon shouted while trying to shove his eye back into his empty eye socket, a desperate act for a desperate man. Without a medic ninja to re-plant it back, it's not going to be back at all. Amaya used both hands to remove the blood splattered over her face, it only smudged across her entire face and even made her bangs turn red, sticky warm blood made her hair stick to her face.

Amaya growled "Better than be your bitch." Face painted red like a warrior. War paint with another person's own blood, gross even vile. She has Kaemon Uchiha's blood on her.

Kaemon dropped his eye than ran towards her, right eye closed shut, blood still leaking out. Teal eyes went wide as a harsh kick to the jaw made her squeal, rolling onto her side. He continued laying into her with kicks and punches. Amaya's blood dripped from Kaemon's knuckles from each blow. Blood dripped from her lips. Pain coursed through her entire being as Kaemon's attacks were brutal even more powerful from rage. Hell even she felt her ribs starting to crack a little and her nose had blood dripped down.

"I'll fucking kill you!" His lone sharigan eye burned brighter from demonic rage, how dare that little bitch stabbed his eye out!

Amaya felt his assult stop. Eyes painfully open to watch his figure stroll towards his eyeball, grumbling also cursing. Each breath proven to be a struggle, a rib might be broken. Rolling on her back staring up towards the night sky feeling dizzy from blood loss, so his changed his mind, kill her. How very fitting, she would rather be dead than marry him anyway. Death by his hands. Ha ha she took his eye out! A one eyed Uchiha, but then again a medic can place it back in. That sucks. Eye back in then everythings peachy, her being dead and all. Well that's not going to do, not one single bit.

**"Gonna give up already Amaya?" **

Teal eyes went wide, it's been ages since Grandpa Kyuubi last spoken to her.

_"Grandpa?" _

**"Yeah. Do what cha going to do now? Just lay there dying or continue fighting? What has happened to my spunky brat over these past few months?" **Kyuubi asked.

Amaya looked down at the blood soaked ground. Her blood mixed with Kaemon's, showing the world how harsh they both were towards each other. Their battle proved how sickening their intentions towards eachother truly were. Shinobi's batttles were always sick, barbaric but that's how they must act. How they must be to continue living in a cruel world full of evil.

_"She grew up." _

**"Hmm grown up. Well then what are you going to do now?" **

Amaya looked back at Kaemon's back. Feeling hatred for him and for everything his done. It's not her time to die yet, not time for her to re-join her parent's in heaven. Leave everyone she's grown fond of or even loves, lostly team Minato. Their counting on her to keep fighting, returning home after the war as a jounin. Embrace them tightly, shower them with kisses and never leave them. Never let them go.

_"Heal me Grandpa." _

**"With pleasure. Rip that fucking Uchiha's guts out. Do me proud kiddo!"** Kyuubi roard allowing his red chalkra to leak into her system, red chalkra circled her body. Healing internal injuries and the minor ones. A sharp gasp escaped from Amaya's mouth feeling pure raw chalkra pooling around her entire body.

_"Thank you Grandpa. Please I don't wish to use the red chalkra." _

**"My same thought little one. Now get on your feet and kick his ass!" **

Amaya jumped to her feet and ran towards Kaemon, clenched fist pulled back and slammed into the back of Kaemon's head.

"Arugh!"

He turned around bitch slapping her across the face.

"Bitch!"

Amaya turned around again spear tackling him onto the ground. Punching his face and rolled off him. Her hands quickly formed into serveral hand signs.

"Water Style- Water Bullets!"

Water shaped bullets speed towards Kaemon, he leaped high into the air shoving his eye into his pants pocket.

"Fire style- Great Fireball justu!"

Water and fire clashed together making hot steam, making it diffcult to see anything in the entire area. Amaya looked highly alert for Kaemon, even him doing the same thing. She saw a small black figure dashing towards her from the right hand side, a kunai's shadow in hand. No doubt trying to catch her off guard. Once he came close enough it was too late for her to react. Kaemon stabbed the kunai in her arm.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as he twisted it deeper and than to her horror, once yanked out. She saw how deep it was. Deep enough to see her bone and muscles, blood dripped down and some flesh.

Kaemon smirked and kicked her feet out from under her. Now she's laying on the ground screaming holding her arm.

"Hehe. What's the matter sweetheart? Don't like seeing what you looking like inside? Why don't I add another edition to that lovely little display. I' am thinking your legs next. I' am going to skin you alive." Kaemon straddled her and used one hand to pin both of her arms above her head. His kunai knife slowly trailed down her neck down to her shirt, he cut it down enough to see her breasts covered by a blue lacy bra. A sick perverted smirk crossed his face as his kunai's tip poked her soft flesh. The small hole had blood dripping down.

"My my. I never knew how big they've gotten over the years."

Amaya screamed and cried with both legs hitting the ground. Everywhere hurt badly and she wanted to escape from him badly.

"Stop screaming bitch!" Kaemon slapped her face but the sharp end of his kunai left a deep cut on her cheek. Tears fell down her eyes watching helplessly at him, fear bubbled up inside. Amaya's never felt more frightened of Kaemon before until now. Kaemon smirked leaning close to her ear. Feeling proud as he got a shiver as his warm breath fanned her ear and neck.

"Scared Amaya? Well that's good. Now you might respect me now. I can be a kind husband or a violent one. This way you will learn never to cross me again. We can do this the easy way or hard way." His cold taunted voice made her feel even sick. She had to swollow down vomit that wanted to escape her mouth. Kaemon made her feel sick to the stomach.

"S...Stop."

"Tsk! Pity it has to be the hard way. I know that I' am going to win. So why don't I made good with my victory and claim you as mine now. After this war you will be with my child." Kaemon chuckled as his free hand travled down to his pants, unzipping his zipper. Amaya's eyes widden in horror and started to thrash around screaming.

BAM!

Kaemon was kicked off her and went flying several feet away from her. Amaya looked up to see Hitomi standing there panting while looking extremely mad. Standing in her clan's fighting postion with her blood limit on.

"Stay away from my friend creep!"

The two mist shinobi's that offered protection earlier helped Amaya up and lifted her bloody form up to a bridal style. Hitomi threw down a smoke bomb and they escaped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lou tried to heal the damage Kaemon had inflicted to Amaya. So far his healed her arm, cheek and mended her ribs. But since his only a low ranked medic the injury on Amaya's arm had a large nasty looking scar and her cheek's scar's barely noticable unless closely looking at her face. Hitomi spoke softly with Lou's step brother Dan about their plan of action. They made a make shift camp site while Amaya slept.

"I've healed her wounds, sadly those scars are for life. I' am sorry." Lou approached Hitomi and Dan while cleaning his bloody hands with a wet wash cloth. Sad pale lavender eyes drifted towards the blue haired woman's form. Face still bloody up.

"Thank...you."

Lou nods sadly while Dan pat his step brother's back, offering a small smile.

"You done good brother. The Mizukage and our clan will be proud to know you saved Princess Amaya." Offering comfort, only earning a small nod.

"She'll be back on her feet by dawn."

Hitomi sighed, Amaya almost got violated by Kaemon. It made her feel ill even angry. Still incredibly thankful that the two mist shinobi's managed to find her and help out with Kaemon. If they didn't appear, Amaya would be completely broken by now. That sick monster! Trying to rape a fellow kunochi during a exam in another village, repulsive. Hitomi's going to report this to the Hokage once they returned home. Minato's going to black out with rage so will heaps more people that adore Amaya. Kakashi Hatake, Obitio Uchiha, Rin, Fuguka and Mikoto Uchiha, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina Uzumaki, the entire Hyuuga clan and some other member's of various clans. She hopes that the Cyclone Island royal wouldn't declare war because of this.

"Thats..g..good. I cannot thank you enough for helping." Hitomi bowed at them, showing respect.

Lou blushed waving a hand like it's not important.

"Its fine Miss Hyuuga. Princess Amaya's clan helps our village out all the time, we're glad that we were able to be of assistance."

Dan nods. "Happy to help."

Hitomi smiled at them.

"I' am greatful."

She than walked towards her friend's sleeping form, sat on her knees. Amaya looked peaceful from the genjustu reduced sleep. Pulling out her water bottle and a small rag, pouring the water over until soaked.

"I' am sorry for leaving you Amaya. I should have stayed and helped. Kaemon's going to pay for this." Muttering softly washing away all traces of blood. Tears poured down her pale face while looking at Amaya's gently rising and falling chest. Her old ripped shirt's replaced with a black shirt. Hitomi looked away feeling guilty that happened without her there to be surpport, it's her fault for leaving her friend behind with that sick monster!

"H...Hitomi?"

A sharp gasp escaped the Hyuuga looking back down. Amaya's teal eyes were barely open, but awake.

"Amaya!"

The princess winced. "You saved me."

Hitomi shyly looked down with a blush staining her cheeks.

"I had help. Those two mist shinobi's."

Amaya nods weakly. "Tell them...thank you. But this...is...f...f..far from over with K..Kaemon."

That's what Hitomi truly feared, it's never going to be over until one of them dies.

"I know...I know." Weakly whispering out feeling weaker than usual. A shaking hand gently rested upon Hitomoi's cheek, pale eyes meet tired pained teal ones. Amaya offered a smile.

"I' am thankful I have a amazing friend like you. I promise...w...we are going ...to...b..be jounins. I promise."

Hitomi's hand held onto Amaya's while crying softly.

"We'll make it through this."

Hitomi smiled. "Together."

Amaya's eyes felt heavy as she mumbled out. "Together." Than fell asleep. Knowing that she's safe with Hitomi loyally at her side, they will figh together and protect each other from anything and anyone. No one will ever break them apart. That's a promise!

**Aurthor's note**

**Sooo...miss me? I ' am sorry for the long waiting but shit happens. I' am going to get a nephew in two weeks, my dad's turning fifty, family from oversea's are coming over soon and work's cut my hours again! So besides doing nothing I wrote a new chapter. **

**I' am sorry if it's a bit gorey and sickening. Horror movies can truly be insperational at times even fighting parts. **

**I don't own Naruto or anything related to it, I own this story and Amaya. **

**Sorry for bad spelling and grammar, I' am rusty after pausing writing my lovely stories. You can yell at me...nicely! T.T **

"


	18. Chapter 18

Hitomi stood protectively beside Amaya as they ventured off towards the tower. So far they've bid many thank yous and even embraced Lou and Dan, still extremely greatful to them both. Departing away to different locations, Lou and Dan were both going to stick close to Kaemon for safety reasons. Giving both kunochi's a chance to safely arrive at the tower without any danger lurking. So far Amaya's movemnts were slower than usual and even had trouble running without collapsing from fatigue, mentally and physically tired from her encounter with Kaemon last night. Both females know that this can make them easy targets for other shinobi's on the prowl. Hopefully they will reach the tower in time before night fall or late morning, their time is cut dangerously short. Hitomi turned around stopping to witness Amaya pant heavily and even look more tired, suffering from extreme blood loss that's very dangerous. Kaemon really done a number on the poor princess.

"Amaya?"

Teal eyes flickered up, cloudy from pain and fatigue. Amaya's now the weak one, easy prey.

"Give me a minute...to catch my breath." Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, blood loss and heat do not mix well together. Hitomi nods in understandment. They've been traviling for hours and it's been a real challange for Amaya herself, she's almost at her limit.

"I'll scan the area."

"Sure." Amaya muttered while sitting on her legs, breathing in deeply while unscrewing a water bottle's lid. Hitomi's Byakugan scanned each and every corner of the area, so far so good. They're alone.

"How long till we reach the tower?" Amaya stood up walking towards her fellow kunochi. Suna's heat wave made everything look and feel much more hotter than normal, both females were already sweating up a storm.

"Half a days run."

Amaya blinked in surprise, holy crap they were that close? Man they're on a freaking roll!

"Seriously?"

Hitomi bit down a grin, she's happy that Amaya's not changed after everything that's happened. Maybe a little wiser and mature a small bit, but still the same in some areas.

"I am serious, half a days run."

"But it's only one two day and two nights."

Hitomi turned around and nods. "It's our last night. If we do not reach the tower by tomorrow morning, we..."

"Go boom! Yeah I know that sweet cakes, better get a move on them." Amaya rolled her eyes smiling.

Hitomi grinned nodding as they both ran faster towards the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaya couldn't wipe a big old fat smirk off her face. They've made the tower in record time. A few suna medic ninja's had healed the rest of her wounds, gave two chalkra pills and even a bath. Now she's bathed, feed and laying in a nice comfortable bunk bed. Laying on the bottom bunk while Hitomi slept peacefully. Tomorrow morning is when the dead line for other shinobi's were up and then they go boom, bye byes. Secretly she hopes that Kaemon doesn't make it in time and goes sky high, that would be a sight she would pay for. Heck it would be like a totaly awesome thing to witness. That asshole monster Uchiha to explode into little chunks. Then again she wants to fight him again. To show him that last time he simply caught her off guard and wasn't properly pre-pared to fight him toe to toe. Now it's different, she wants to fight him to an all in all out battle to the death. Amaya knows that Kaemon held back, held back what his truly made of and was taunting her. Now the games are over and she wants to fight him like a true kunochi, to smack him around like a little bitch. Once that's all over and she's going to go home or march of to war.

'Minato.'

A picture of her beloved and everyone presious to her flashed before her eyes. Wanting nothing more than to go back to them all, to see them alive and happy. Hopefull that they will return from war safely, even though she felt something wrong within her spirit. It felt very unsettling even strangely it resembled heart break, but broken from what? The exact moment the two kunochi's entered the tower the guards were whispering to each other in a hush tone. Apparently while they were doing the exam two days ago, the war had already started. The hidden leaf village were trying to blow up some bridge in grass country, then that's all she heard from them. Once they realise that Hitomi and her appeared from the exam looking tired even slightly annoyed. That upsetting piece of news didnt seem to fit all to well with Amaya, something's wrong. Call her crazy or paranoid but there is something terribly wrong going on with this war, but what is it?

She stood up from the bed ignoring cramping and stiff joints from a long traviling period. Slowly walking towards a old beaten up sofa chair that had all of her's and Hitomi's things. Sitting indian style on the chair and pull her hair up into a high ponytail. Opening her kunai pouch and pulled out a photograph and Minato's special kunai knife. Both item's lay across her lap while staring at them fondly. The picture was taken at the ramen shop three months ago. She sat happily beside Minato and Obito. Kakashi and Rin sat beside each other while smiling at the camera. Minato had an arm drapped across her shoulders while she done bunny ears to Obitio and smirked at Kakashi and Rin. Rin's face was lit up with utter joy while Kakashi gave Amaya his famous 'your an idiot' look. They spent the entire day with each other, just playing around. It turned out to be a good day for everyone. Teal eyes slowly lingered towards Obito who smiled back at her. This feeling involves Obitio in some strange reason.

"Amaya?"

Hitomi yawned peering down at the blue haired woman looking confussed even fearful.

"Hmm?"

Pale lavender eyes looked concernly at her.

"What's wrong?" Worry laced her voice while laying her heavy head on the rubberfoam pillow.

Amaya shook her head frowning deeply, this feeling wouldn't go away. The feeling of losing someone dear to one, a feeling she knows all to well.

"I don't know."

"Wanna talk?"

Amaya picked up Minato's kunai knife admiring it.

"No it's fine. Sleep Hitomi."

Hitomi yawned rolling over facing the wall.

"Don't stay up to late."

Amaya responded back. "I won't."

Five minutes passed and she kept staring at Obito's face, unknowing to her that tears started falling down her face while frowing at the picture. Minato promised to protect them from danger, he wouldn't break a promise. She hopes that this feeling is wrong and once everything's done. She returns home to see them waiting for her, Obitio must be there aswell. He has to be there, he must be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Our finalists have arrived!" The Fourth Kazekage stood proudly at the centre arena. Wearing his offical kage robes. Everyone who arrived at the tower in time were sitting down on seats. Looking at their fighting stage that resembled a coliseum. This where they chose who's earned the rank of jounin. The final battle.

Amaya looked down at the Kazekage while both arms and legs were crossed. Hitomi looked impassive which looked creepy, Hyuuga poker face on people!

The Fourth Kazekage looked around at the remaining chunin's noticing a large chunk of them were missing, presumed dead after being blown to higher heavens. Not quick enough to live it may seem.

"Congradulations to everyone which made it through the desert in time, now you've proven worthy to par-take on suna's final jounin exam. This is our coliseum, the first Kazekage built this arena for this exam himself, consider this an honor to battle within these strong walls. Right here there will be two against two."

Several harsh gasps or groans were heard. But stopped once the Kazekage glared at them.

"Two on two. However since there is an odd amount of numbers were are going to have a one on one battle, which will be the first battle. It's a no holds bar match, anything goes including death."

Hitomi flinched slightly in her seat at the death part, she cannot kill. Amaya on the other hand found it repulsive but knows fully well that a shinobi's life is always cut shorter than average people. Minato keeps on drilling that information into her head. They won't show mercy because she's a female, killing without any remorse. Kill or be killed.

The Kazekage looked around until stopping at Amaya and Hitomi's seats. His eyes narrowed as a small smirk crossed the blue haired trouble-maker's face, his right eye twitched. Trouble-making woman.

"I chose who's going against who."

Everyone remained silent while holding their breaths, not wanting to fight against a friend or sibling. Amaya's eyes drifted towards Kaemon's seat where he looked boredly down at the Kazekage, his right eye had a bandage wrapped around his head. A proud smirk crossed her face as he glared at her. Hitomi bit down a fustrated groan while Amaya flipped Kaemon off.

"You woman!"

"Eh?" Amaya looked down at to the Kazekage who had a scolding look. Crap busted! Oh how the leaf village would be so proud knowing that their own shinobi had acted up in the presences of the Kazekage. Minato will be so proud! Amaya looked around then pointed at herself. He nods.

"Come down here."

"Aye aye Captian Lord Kazekage sir!" She walked down the stairs while Hitomi facepalmed herself while muttering. Some people chuckled from the free entertainment proved by a leaf kunochi. The Kazekage bit down a chuckle.

Once down infront of him. Amaya smiled.

"Amaya of the hidden leaf village reporting for duty sir!" Even saluting in respect.

Fourth Kazekage chuckled. "Strange woman aren't you?"

She nods. "I' am limited edition!"

A round of laughter erupted from the stands. Some Suna guards chuckled.

"I can see that. You've volunteered to fight against someone in a one on one battle."

Amaya smiled still. "Happy to be of some assistance Lord Kazekage!"

He smirked walking around looking up to the stands, eyes carefully scanning each person. Until stopping at one person who's glaring down at Amaya, hello what do we have here? He can faintly see his clan symbol on his back from leaning forward.

"Uchiha come down here!"

Kaemon smirked at a frightful Hitomi. He leaped down from the safety bar than landed on the ground on both feet, a skillful Uchiha shinobi. Amaya crossed her arms looking un-impressed at his stunt, just muttered. "I can do better."

Yes Amaya's having a childish moment now ladies and gentlemen, a very childish moment. She walked down the stairs like a cripple in her own words, while Kaemon the prick leaped down. Yeah yeah so impressive, he can leap over a safety bar, give the bastard a medal. Ohhh where's my violin? Amaya felt oddly depressed, next time around she's gonna do a super freaking awesome sweet as enterance. It's gonna be sick as!

The Kazekage looked at the Uchiha.

"Name."

"Kaemon Uchiha of the hidden leaf village."

"Alias mega prick with a iron rod shoved up his ass. If we are lucky enough the iron rod will get hit with lightning. Zap zap roasted asshole on a stick." Amaya muttered than looked around as people started laughing again. Kaemon sent out a murderous aura while the Kazekage smirked chuckling.

"Was that out loud?" Yes it was Amaya. Very loud.

The Fourth Kazekage raised his arms up, silencing the laughter.

"Our one on one battle. Amaya of leaf against Kaemon Uchiha of leaf. No holds bar match. Give us all a good match. Begin!" He leaped away to his Kage box where his wife was.

Amaya didn't waste time and formed serveral hand signs,

"Shadow clone justu!" Fourty Amaya clones appeared dashing towards Kaemon, wanting to bit him sensless. Kaemon threw shurkins at them and some disappeared in smoke, but they still ran towards him. They started throwing punches and kicks at him. Kaemon grabbed one clones arm and threw it to another, the impact made them disappear with a pop noise. They still continued their assult on Kaemon, a couple got a lucky hit.

He leaped backwards.

"Fire style- Phoneix fire justu!" A large fire ball shot out from his mouth heaping towards the clones. Some screamed in pain from the scorching flame hitting them and some managed to escape it's path.

"Water style- Water dragon justu!" Amaya screamed out firing out her own attack. Water connected with fire sending out steam once again, this time she didn't stand around like an idiot and summoned five more clones. They ran seperate ways hoping to catch Kaemon off guard. They ran around him, Kaemon saw several female shaped shadows dash around the place. A sly smirk crossed his face. He thought that was a clever distraction, very clever indeed. He formed more hands signs.

"Fire style-Fire ball justu!" Heaps of smaller shaped fire balls shot towards the clones.

Amaya smirked as two exploded, perfect! She ran behind him and dropped kick him in the back. Kaemon yelped and went flying several feet away. She and two more clones appeared jumping high up above him. Kunai knives at hand, throwing them at him. Aiming to pin him down by his clothes. Sadly the prick rolled away in time. The clones and her jumped back down hiding in the steam. It provided excellent cover also time to think a newer plan of action. Kaemon's lone sharigan eye glowed blood red.

"Good but not good enough Amaya!"

She done another water dragon and he copied that action with his own water dragon. Both attacks hit head one, flooding the coliseum's ground level. Kaemon tossed two kunai knives that made the last two clones disappear, leaving Amaya behind. She dodged more knives aimed at her and hid behind a large pillar. Breathing heavily while shoving a chalkra pill into her mouth. Chewing softly. A shadow moving in the corner of her eye made Amaya duck down. I time for a kunai to impale the same place her head once was, it dragged away causing some sparks. Amaya ducked again before rolling away, than dash behind another pillar.

'Damnit! I hate the freaking sharigan!' Amaya cartwheeled away from more slashing attacks.

Kaemon randomly appeared kicking her side.

"Give up already!" He snarled.

She smirked. "I don't know what that means. Give up isn't found in my personal dictionary. Maybe yours but certianly not mind. I' am a sturbborn woman!" She done the un-thinkable...kick Kaemon in the balls! Some men in the stands all winced while the females laughed loudly. Kaemon's eye nearly popped out of his skull while kneeling down, holding his now bruised purple nuts. Amaya laughed at him.

"Ohhh snap! Next time asshole don't cut my favourite shirt and do not mess with me!" She ranaway laughing like a crazy hyena on drugs. Kaemon slowly stood up growling trying to get some feeling back. Only to have two Amaya clones appear and pin him down while another two pinnned his legs down. A lone sharigan eye widden in utter shock, he never sensed more chalkra signatures in this area. Amaya stood proudly on top of a pillar some feet away.

"You are so stupid! Uchiha's cannot use my clan's natural chalkra and you were to busy licking your wound to notice my clones. I'am not gonna use 'that' on you. So...

Water Style- Giant Vortex!" Amaya pressed her hands together and widely extended her mouth open. A large wave of water shot out heading towards a struggling Kaemon. He yelled as he got washed away with the clones,than trapped in a vortex. Spinning and trashing him around like a rag doll. Amaya looked up at Hitomi's amazed face while standing up in surprise.

"I win fuckhead!" Amaya slammed her hands down and the vortex shot down from the sky, hiting the hard unforgiving ground bellow. Kaemon's twitching and desperatly trying to stand up. Teal eyes rolled.

"Man he doesn't give up." She leaped down, casually walking to him. Both arms crossed. Kaemon looked up painfully, glaring harshly.

"I...w...will...win."

Amaya hummed than booted him in the head. "Bad mutt! Play dead Lassie!"

Kaemon got K.O'd.

Kuraura smiled clapping with everyone loudly cheering. The Fourth Hokage smirked, heavily enjoyed that battle. It was hilarious also action filled, something he wants to witness again. Amaya's a exceptional ninja and a clown. He stood up.

"The battles over. Amaya of leaf is the winner!"

Amaya smiled like it's freaking Christmas time and she got a life time surply of ramen! She leaped up and down in joy screaming loudly. Hitomi clapped loudly the dead panned as Amaya kicked Kaemon again...for good measures of course.

"I win bitch. I' am free to marry Minato. Kiss my ass mother...Ouch!"

She fell down after frolicing around like a happy retart, people started laughing.

"...FREEDOOM BITCHES!" ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aurthor's note**

I' am so damn tired and hyper right now. 

_My stupid ass brother and I had a play fight and then the pillows came out. So we ran up the hallway started wacking each other and ohh la la he fell. Hitting his head against a corner and started crying. While me being a totally awesome older sibling laughed. It didn't last long though, he apparently started feeling sick and as punishment he had to sleep in my room. I swear that he snores like Vaider from Star Wars, little prick kept me awake and almost kicked me outta bed! So out of my tired hyper state I wrote this chapter. I learned a lesson...buy a fucking lock for my door! Also try to K.O him next time to save me the trouble of a sleepless night. _

_Anyway sorry for bad grammar and spelling, blah blah blah. I' am so tired to give a damn! Stupid brother's...only good thing that came out of it was that we watched JAWS! Hehehe. _

_I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Only Amaya and my story. I own jackshit! _

_... Thank you for the lovely reviews my pretties. _

_Also to Guest...BRING IT ON...I lose...HAHAHAHAHA CHOCOLATE AND FAIRYFLOSS! _

_Thank you everyone :D _

_Lil Blue Rose :3_


	19. Chapter 19

"Amaya behind you!" A random male shinobi shouted over the booming noises all around them.

Amaya turned around quickly, blocking a kunai knife aimed directly for her throat. Three days since the Jounin exams in Suna and already the handful of newly ranked Jounins have died terrible deaths. Bodies were scattered all around, body limbs blown off and many more bloody things that will forever haunt the leaf kunochi. The things which nightmares become a reality, war's a bloody terrible thing, especially if one's apart of the man made chaos.

"When's the backup coming?!" Amaya shouted while backflipping away from a exploding kunai. Flames licked and burned human flesh causing that god awful burning flesh smell, she felt deadly sick. Sick of watching her comrades go up in flames and their screams, god don't mention the screams of agony.

People thrash around on the floor poorly attempting to put their fire out, only dying seconds later. Bad things do happen to good people, war is a disgusting thing. Man kind shall forever be sinful, blood forever staining against hands and the earths grounds. When will peace become a goal? When will man kind finally live together peacefully? How many fucking lifes will mean nothing? When will this maddness stop? Amaya choked down tears threatening to fall, how many families will lose their loved ones? Unfair times, thats apart of shinobis ways, completely unfair.

"In half an hour!"

Amaya nods kicking and dodging more attacks from cocky rock shinobis, stupid idiots. Hitomi went with another group of leaf shinobis offering help, before they departed they exchanged strong hugs and whispers of comfort. She prays for everyones safety. She prays for Minato, Kakashi, Rin, Obito and Hitomi's safety and that they stay alive. She needs them all to be alive, they gotta be alright.

"Argh!" A male rock ninja snuck up behind her, stabbing her shoulder with a kunai knife. A rookie mistake on her part, damnit! A leaf kunochi saw the sneak attack and acted fast by throwing a swarm of kunais hit his chest, killing him before hitting the ground. Excellent timing.

"Ahhh shit!" Amaya pulled out the weapon, stainined with her own warm red blood. Damn she's so careless. Another fellow leaf shinobi grabbed Amaya and dashed towards the nearest medic ninja available.

"She's hurt!"

The male medic nods, hands turning green with medical ninjustu, healing the deep wound. No poision thankfully. Teal eyes opened witness the horrors of war again, screams all around.

"Thanks!" She dashed back once again, slashing a rock ninja's throat with a kunai and throw several ninja stars at anothers chest. Kicking, dodging and punches added. More lightning and earth justus thrown in. Adding chalkra to her feet, she leaped high into the air.

"Water Style: Water Bullets!" Spitting out water bullets, taking out a handful of rock shinobis. Smirking happily to herself, Amaya safely handed before delievering a soild punch to a female enemies nose. Bones broke under the punchs pressure.

"Take that bitch!"

Amaya gasped sharply as a male rock ninja performed a earth justu, a large piece of earth was thrown directly towards...backup! Their here already?

"Shit! Go back, go back!"

Too late, they were crushed under earth already...dead.

She leaped away gripping her hair painfully, damnit! They are losing badly and numbers are down shocking amounts, maybe retreating for now is best option. Re-group and think of a better attack.

Sadly everyones too far away to even hear a command. There is only one thing left.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" Amaya shouted and an army number of shadow clones appeared. Only nodding at them giving the signal, they leaped away helping out fellow ninja shinobis. Tell them it's time to retreat and re-group with nearby allies.

"Retreat!" Everyone retreated immeditly. Leaving the battle ground.

**Four Hours Later**

"Thats too risky, we need to take out that bridge and they wont be able to get supplies!"

Amaya stared blankly down at the large map. The Anbu ranked shinobis they found were helpful. Healing the heavily injured and proved rations of food and clean water, they're amazing. Now they were disussing how to cut down the rock shinobis numbers rapidly, sounds good enough only if that bridge wasn't heavily guarded and in Grass country. They need a strong attack and a better idea on how to accomplish that goal. Take the bridge out and it turns to their favour greatly.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Amaya pointed out calmly, ignoring a medic ninja use a wet rag to wash away dried blood on her skin.

They looked back at the map. "We're sending in a team. A special group strong enough to blow that thing to hell. Lord Hokage's sent out a letter yesterday agreeing with us and offering leafs full surpport."

"Great, now when are we going to do this? Is there going to be a signal?" A male shinobi sat beside her, drinking cool refreshing water and food pills. Saving up energy for this plan.

"Once that bridge blows then we are called in immeditly."

Amaya bit her nail nervouslly, she likes it but that uncomfortable feelings back, the one from Suna.

"I say we salvage all we can get from them, take weapons, medicine and anything we can carry. They will be left with nothing, that could work for our favour aswell. We're low on supplies." Amaya pointed out.

An Anbu member on the left nods, agreeing with the blue haired princess.

"I agree. They will be desperate and then we strike."

Amaya stood up tall and proud. From a weak chunin looked down on now to a strong confident jounin, she fights along side brothers and sisters of leaf as an equal.

"We rest tonight, gain strenght and we all build a better bond together. We leaf shinobis will fight as one and make sure Rock knows we stand together. Apart we are weak but as one we shall win. Together we shall end this war! No more wars, no more of this pointless shit. Leaf shall win, now lets make our Hokage proud!" Amaya shouted out, looking at them all with pride. Everyone cheered clapping and whistling.

"Go Leaf!"

Amaya nods grinning. "We will not be beaten! Brothers and Sisters let us fight together as one, we will win!"

Everyone ate together, talked together and importantly learned how to trust another. Some of them exchanged casually jokes or conversations, actually enjoying themselves for a change. Forgetting about the war and how many friends, lovers, family and fallen heros died for a single moment. Building new bonds and a new reason to continue fighting. Learning to become one strong unit, a family.

Amaya sat alone on a log, staring blankly at the bloody kunai knife on her lap. She's finally broken her rule, do not kill. She's a killer, taking another life with her own two hands. She's no better than the next person, she feels dirty covered in blood. How desperate she wants to wash the blood off her hands with boiling hot water until she bleeds. To get rid of feeling filthy, digusting, to feel like a bloody killer. All of it gone, out of sight, out of mind. No, it will always be there. Under her skin, in her blood and she will always be a monster out for blood. She's a leaf kunochi, killings part of the job no matter how hard you try to avoid it.

She looks up weakly with tired eyes, looking around at everyones faces. Happiness, laughter, silent, smiles, frowns and emotionless expressions as far as she could see. They know how hard life is, yet they continue fighting. Why or what are they possibly fighting for? Friends? Family? Lovers? Or do they fight because it's all they know? Why do they continue on so strongly and not fall under pressure of taking so many lifes? Amaya muses silently still watching.

"Miss Amaya?" A Anbu member kneeled down to match her eye level. Dark circles under her eyes, blood shot eyes and a sombre expression.

"Hmm?"

He sighs sadly. "We just got back word of the bridge. It's been blown away two hours ago by our elite team with the assistance of the Yellow Flash himself. Sadly it came with a great loss. Team Seven lost a member, one goes by Obito Uchiha." He grabs her hands, feeling them shake wildly.

Amaya's eyes closed while tears poured down, she feels her heart throb painfully along with shortage of breath. Obito? His...gone? Why? His only a kid, only a baby! A sharp cry escaped her while sobbing in a heap in the Anbu's arms. She cried hardder feeling torn. Never will she see his smile, bright personality and his stupid acts to act manly while hidding his tears. Never again to see her little baby again to grow into a fine man.

All gone in a moment, someone stole Obito away.

She screamed out loudly.

"OBITO!"

She lost one of her important people, she lost Obito Uchiha.

**Several weeks later**

"Over, the war's over. We won!"

Amaya ignored everyone as they marched back to their home, they indeed won against those bastards. Slicing them apart and making them run home like a bunch of pansy ass bitches, crying to their mummys. She single handedly killed thirty odd rock shinobis with one attack, her Violent Storm justu was deadly and killed many in the process. While near the end of it all, those idiots grew scared of another feared leaf shinobi. Only this wasn't the Yellow Flash of Leaf, oh no. They named this one out of fear, The Blue Siren of Leaf. One point in the battle she summoned the Krakens babies and they were torn apart under water. Blue crystal water turned blood red. Obito's death had made a great impact on her life, life's a crule bitch. She wanted them to feel her pain full force and they did. Now she feels hollow inside, she wants to go home back to whats left of her loved ones. Home is where the heart is, only a piece is missing from her heart. Her little Obito's dead. Never coming back to his home again.

"Lady Amaya we are almost home." Hitomi smiled sadly while holding her blue haired friend's shoulder in comfort. Oh theres another thing, everyone holds a great respect towards her now, they call her Lady Amaya now. Everyone respects her, The Blue Siren of Leaf. Maybe they call her that because once she dashes towards them, she gives out a loud battle cry before they meet their demise.

"Thank God. I need a bath badly and ramen."

Hitomi chuckles linking their arms together, she's now confident after returning back. Kiyoshi would be so proud of her, well them both in general.

"Bath and ramen sounds too good to be true." Hitomi agreed happily, no more stuttering present in her voice.

"Also sake."

"Sake? But you don't drink."

Amaya grins impishly. "Well war does chance people a bit no?"

"Hmm okay. We shall get drunk together!" Hitomi laughs along side everyone else in their group.

"Shit faced and stumble around like a bunch of fools."

Hitomi smiles.

"Welcome home everyone!"

Amaya looked up to see the open gates with everyone there including clan heads and civillians cheering at them. So many happy faces, like a endless swarm. She could see the Third Hokage there with Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya. Their eyes landed immeditly on her.

"Amaya!" Lady Tsunade gasped at the sight of Amaya. Blood covered clothes, her face and arms smeared with dry crusty blood and she looks different in a way. A changed woman.

The Third Hokage grins while Jiraiya smirks at him. "Looks like we have a new deadly edditon to Leaf's legendary ranks. Looks like The Blue Siren of Leaf is home eh sensie?"

"Hmm welcome home my children."

Tsunade wrapped Amaya up in a strong hug. Amaya hugged back tightly feeling relaxed and safe. She's home. Home at long last with the people she loves.

**Aurthors note**

Okay I am terribly sorry for the long delay for this chapter. But I got good news, I got my little nephew, so cute! His names Jaxson, my sister named him after the main guy from Sons of Anarcy. The guy she's in love with.

My best friend is also having a baby boy soon, she's naming him Lincin, I am gonna call him Link from Zelda. My little Fairy Boy! XD

My little bro is in High School at long last and his having trouble adjusting. My little sister has kind of made our last name a bad taste in the school's mouth and teachers. Damn principle said his got his eyes on my bro, thanks a fucking lot Ammie! Only some teachers give him a break, cause they found out his related to me. I'll admit that I wasn't an angel in school but hey I made some effort in my work. He'll be fine.

Okay now I am sorry for poor grammar and spelling, but I've improved over the years. Still learning so don't kill me guys. I don't own Naruto or anything related to the anime. I only own Amaya and this story. Sorry again guys and I love you all heaps! Stay cool everyone and enjoy 2014!

P.s. I suck at war related stuff including writing it down, sorry for the disappointment. It had to be over and done with if I am going to finish this story.

Lil Blue Rose :3


	20. Chapter 20

Tsunade sat across from Amaya at a local pub, both were drinking sake and play a friendly game of poker. Three days since returning back from war, everythings slowly settling back down after honouring the fallen heroes memory. Sadly Team Seven hasn't arrived back yet, still only a day later than usual. Unable to continue watching Amaya lay in bed doing nothing, she dragged her to the pub for some girl time. They drank a fair bit of sake, still no buzz.

"So I heard about your new shinobi nickname. The Blue Siren of Leaf, I am impressed with your progress Amaya. Your now a feared Kunochi like myself." Tsunade smirked against her glass of sake.

"Idiots. How freaking orignal, the Blue Siren of Leaf? Honestly that sounds like a porno book. Why couldn't it something more frightening like...shit I don't have a clue. Fuck it." Amaya gulped down her sake quickly, ignoring Tsunade's snickering.

"I like the Blue Siren of Leaf. Classy unlike the Legendary Sucker, damn my luck."

Amaya smirked. "Sucks to be you then! I can live with mine."

Tsunade groaned slamming her cards onto the table, she lost again once Amaya shows her hand. Damn that woman and her luck!

"Hmph! Oh by the way, have you even thought about what your going to do for your wedding with Minato?"

"Eh? When dah fuck did he...oh." Amaya looked down at her finger, her engagment ring finger.

Tsunade smirkes wickedly at how dense her friend is, totally clueless. Hell who forgets about being engaged? Whats the point of a ring then?

"Well have you?"

Amaya frowns, "No. He can plan the freaking wedding, I'd rather go down the isle wearing a tux and he wears the white dress. I am no bitch, his my bitch." Amaya slurred her words while taking three large shots of sake. Yeah almost drunk.

Tsunade laughs loudly, playfully slapping the table top. "Oh dear. Amaya your unpredictable, oit six more shots here!" Pointing down to their table.

Amaya groans. Flicking a peanut into a person's hair behind Tsunade.

"I don't wanna wear white. I am not gonna wear the dress."

Tsunade chuckles. "After these drinks I am taking you home."

"...Okay...but make it a double!"

"I've got a new drinking buddy now." Tsunade mused happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaya woke up the next morning with a slight hangover, thankfully her grandfather got rid of that minor problem. They haven't spoken to each other for awhile but he seemed distracted about something, cutting their conversation shorter than normal. So out of sheer bordom the apartment was cleaned out. Minato's room cleaned, new bed sheets and the window open for some fresh air in his stuffy hot bedroom. Her room is sheer perfection, big change.

Amaya changed into a pair of blue cotton short pants, a pale blue tanktop and her hair pinned back. On her hands and knees scrubbing the wooden floors with some lemon scented cleaning product. Scrubbing it with vigor, wanting Minato's return home to be a pleasant one even a home cooked dinner. His favourite pork roast, vegetables and a bottle of red whine for later one.

'Obito. I miss you.' Her eyes dimmed while stopping, hands placed onto her knees. Homes doesn't exactly feel right anymore, could is be that little Obito's gone so soon? Never going to experience the joys of life, find love and have his own family? Or could is be that he will never ever become Hokage? His dream never going to be a reality for himself or to others who shared his passionate dream. Another great young shinobi's fallen, heroes die but legends continue on throught out the ages. Obito is a hero yes but also a legend, a truely remarkable young youth taken away so suddenly.

'I wonder how Minato, Rin and Kakashi are handling this, their student, teammate and friend's gone.' Amaya sighed loudly, hand pressed against her forehead. Are they alright? Do they miss Obito as much as herself? Of course they miss him, how stupid. They grew up together and become a strongly respected team of Leaf. The best of their year, a perfectly balanced team. Now the question is, does she want to take a genin team now? Does she want to be ruin their chances of living out their dreams, their ambitions? Does she want them to witness the cruelty of the worlds ways? Does she want to watch children die horrible deaths, which means nothing to anyone else? Could she truly mold innocent children into blood thirsty creatures, shinobis? She's not sure what she wants anymore. Maybe she's gotten a little wiser during these passing weeks, one could only hope.

"I' am not sure what I want anymore." She mumbles sadly. Still feeling oddly hollow inside, she wants to cry. To scream out to the world how could it be so fucking cruel, by taking innocent lifes away so very easily. She wants to storm to the Rakikage and beat that thick headed asshole black and blue, just to make him feel her pent up pain. She wants to...feel something again besides saddness, anger and taken advantage of. Why does it have to be the young ones? Why Obito, why?

Amaya stood up slowly almost sluggishly, her body still aches even after rest. Tsunade said to dont push past her limits, she's fragile enough after using way too much chalkra and pushing her limits way too frequently. No shit sherlock, she's a shinobi and they always push it. Even against medical advice, dumbass doctors think they know everything. Okay they do know whats best after all.

Groaning she tipped the dirty bucket of water into the laundry rooms sink and cleaned up abit.

A soft sighed escaped her lips, listening to the radio's music. Playing a lovely song. Danity Kane's Stay with Me, it's a gorgeous song. So peaceful and yet so sad.

'I need a bath.'

After having a nice bubble bath for an half an hour, feeling like a damn proper princess. Amaya got dressed in her white pantie's and a strappless white bra, throwing on a nice lavender coloured knee high long sleeved dress and a white apron. It's almost seven o'clock at night and still no Minato, damn him. She misses him greatly. Missing his personality, calm nature and how he stares at her like she's some priceless treasured pearl. Minato would sneak into her room late at night,hold her close and whisper sweet things until they fall asleep. Amaya wanted nothing more than to have his arms around her and breath in his sweet scent. To hear his voice.

Turning around after hearing the front door open then close. Teal eyes watered up, Minato stood there looking incredibly tired and still managed to smile.

"Amaya." He whispers softly.

"Minato." She smiles back while running to him, throwing her arms around him. Minato held her close, kissing on top of her head repeatedly. Amaya looked up, kissing his lips deeply. Minato kissed back. They pulled back after feeling light headed.

"I am sorry. I was too late." He mutters sadly looking down, ashamed. Ashamed that he couldn't protect his student from death. Honestly he tried but Kakashi and Rin were both still in danger.

Amaya looked down, "It's not your fault, you tried. I wish things were different, I wish he was still with us."

Minato looks up slowly. "I feel exactly the same way. He was brave, he saved the village and all of us with his selfless act. He saved us all."

"Obito was...a hero and I am very proud of him."

He half smiled. "A hero, our Obito's a hero."

Amaya nods. "If anyone says differently, then I am gonna kick their ass. No one will ever say anything terrible against his memory or I'll loss it. Even you wont stop me." She chuckles bitterly.

Minato kissed her forehead, lips still lingering. "I wouldn't hold it against you."

"I' m making dinner, go take a bath and relax. Everythings taken care of." Amaya poked his chest playfully, he chuckles.

"Cannot wait."

"Go stinky pete."

Minato walked towards the bathroom smiling faintly.

**Three weeks later**

Minato walked out from the Hokage's tower with a shocked expressioned face. Apparently there was a secret vote on who will becomes the Fourth Hokage, since the Third finally wants to retire after years of service. It was between Orochimaru and Minato himself, everyone including the Third Hokage all selected Minato to be the Fourth Hokage. Not everyone was pleased, namely the Snake Man himself.

'Me? Fourth Hokage?'

Minato walked towards the ramen bar, meeting his fiance there after meeting with the Third Hokage. Honestly he doesn't know how to express anything that's on his mind. Surprise? Happy? What were the other ones? He doesn't know what they were. Is he Hokage material? Yeah as a child he wanted to be a great Hokage and Kushina wanted to be the first female Hokage, so they were kinda rivals for a short while. Oh man she's gonna be pissed. Amaya would either laugh or do something stupid to embarass him greatly. One of that woman's hobbies are to do something embarassing to Hokage's or Jiraiya...oh and Uchihas. Things were just so complicated. His planning a wedding since Amaya keeps laughing as he tries discussing it. Jiraiya's now helping out thanks to Tsunade's pushing...eh punching methods. Planning a wedding and now think about his Hokage's speech, all in under a months time.

"Minato-sensie!" Rin and Kakashi ran to him.

"Rin, Kakashi." Minato's eyes lingered to the empty left hand side of Rin, where Obito usually was.

Kakashi's forehead protector's tilted over his newly accured Sharingan eye, Obito's last gift to him. The Uchiha's were outraged that Obito gave his eye to a shinobi not from their noble blood line. For a change Kakashi was sort of frightened they would take Obito's gift away. Thankfully Amaya arrived in time and screamed bloody murder at them. Mikoto made Fuguka back down, that ended it all. Especially when Amaya said "Fuck off now or I'll summon the Kraken on all yah asses. I'll unleash the Kraken! Now leave my baby alone!"

Minato chuckles softly, their faces were priceless. No one wants to mess with The Blue Siren from Leaf, not even the Uchiha clan.

"Sensie there's a problem." Kakashi smoothly spoke, visble eye twitching.

Minato tilted his head. "Problem?"

Rin chuckles. "Amaya's running around the village wearing the wedding dress you bought, Kushina and Jiraiya are throwing paint bombs at her. Jiraiya spiked her ramen with sake."

Minato's eyes widden in horror, a big fat anime sweat drop down his head. Damn that woman, he hid that dress so well. Hell that bloody thing alone nearly gave him a heart attack, the price was too damn high. Yet he liked it, elegant classy and looks very flattering on her. Ugh...manly thoughts. He thinks she looks hot!

"PAINT BALLS?!"

A streak of white, blue and multi colours flew past him. Minato groaned as he clearly hears hysterical laughter followed by,

"Suck shit Minato!"

Jiraiya and Kushina appeared with water ballons leaking out paint and wore clear goggles. Jiraiya threw a yellow ballon and it hit Amaya's back. A sharp yelp then a thud was heard.

"Oh yeah I got her!"

Kushina smirks at Minato who looks defeated.

"I found the dress and gave it to her." She said it with a hint of sadistic pride. Minato countered back smartly.

"I am going to be Fourth Hokage in a month."

Jiraiya and Kushina's jaws dropped along with their assult weapons of paint. Rin squealed while Kakashi smirks.

"That's my boy! Congradulations Minato." Jiraiya sharply smacked his student's back, beaming with pride. Minato's his prized student after all.

Kushina groans. "Stupid girly boy gonna be Hokage."

Amaya staggered past them with a dazed expression, giggling like a lunatic while seeing stars.

"I see stars! Ooohhh so pretty, chesse shaped stars are dah best."

Minato sighs along with his team.

Jiraiya on the other hand pulled out a spare paint ballon, looking at it and her a dozen times. Shrugging he pegged it at her with some chalkra added.

SPLASH!

Amaya's covered head to toe in a bright green paint.

"Twinkle twinkle little...ssstttttaaaaaarrrrrr!" She fell backwards, ko'd by Jiriya.

"Your life will never be dull with this one Minato."

Kushina smirks feeling naughty, "I call dibs on Godmother when they have a baby!"

Minato blushed deep red while stuttering.

Amaya sat up then fainted after hearing Kushina's claim on Godmother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell Minato?!" Amaya glared daggers at her blonde fiance.

Minato smiles drapping an arm over her shoulders. He got her an early engagment present, well it's for them both. Standing infront of them was newly built mansion at least four stories. Large stone made walls surrounding their mansion with special seals thanks to himself and Kushina's for extra protection. Breath taking gardens with a large water fountain designed to be like a cyclone with dancing leaves caught against the winds. He feels proud to finally make a home for his soon to be wife and family. Providing for them already.

"Your bought a house!" Amaya groaned.

Minato flicked her nose teasingly, earning a glare. "I bought us a mansion."

"Your an idiot!"

Minato rolled his eyes walking away back to their temporary apartment, after all his going to be offically the Fourth Hokage tomorrow and the day after that's their wedding. Little did his little wife to be knows, that dress she found was the decoy. The real ones in a summoning scroll in his kunai pouch. However little did Minato know, Jiraiya's full of surprises.

"Minato! I am not cleaning this place by myself!" Amaya shouted out in panic, honestly that's a hell to the no. What does he expect her to do? Go on her hands and knees and lick that place clean?

Minato simply said, "Shadow Clones my dear."

Amaya pause looking back at the mansion with a narrowed look.

"Too much effort. I'll burn the place down. I'll brib little Itachi into doing arson with candy~"

Minato rolled his eyes, what a goof ball. "What ever you've cooked up inside that evil little blue haired of yours, I've already thought and countered. No matter what happens, that mansion will never burn or any harm towards it. Face it sweetheart, I've won this round."

Amaya whimpered. "Nooooo! Minato why are you so mean to me?"

"It because I love you." Minato snickered.

"Eh he good for you...hey wait a cotton pickin minute. How come this ring isn't coming off?" Amaya tugged, pulled and bit the ring on her finger. Minato paused turning around with a questioning expression.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Amaya grunts. "Taking the ring off duh."

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Amaya rolls her eyes. "Oh baby I love you so much, my finger needs air! But this things not moving. Minato the ring's eating my finger!" Shoving her finger into her mouth and try pulling it off with her teeth, damn extremely stupid yet entertaining for Minato.

"I placed a seal justu on that ring, it will only come off when I place the real one on your finger. Let's face it, keep doing that and you will shatter your teeth."

"Bastard Fourth Hokage!" Amaya shouted.

"Correction. Your are going to be the Fourth Hokage's wife in two days time. That makes you Lady Amaya Namikaze." Minato chimes happily.

"Uh dumbass I forgot to tell you something very important. My Uncle sent me a letter the other day and oh what would yah know. Turns out my Dad's the Grandson of the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju. My last names Senju!" Amaya laughs arrogantly while strolling past a stunned Namikaze.

"That explains so much. Your remarkable water control and stamina." Minato grins.

"Yeah. Explains how he managed to get past the cyclones back home, damn my dad's a badass."

Minato rolls his eyes linking arms with Amaya,

"Lets go home."

Amaya smirks. Pointing a finger behind them. "Then what the hell's the mansion then Mr Hokage?"

Minato knew he will not be able to win a verbal argument with Amaya, but he will try. For the sake of their future children, he will at least win one arugment with her.

BANG!

"Awww shit! Who put that pole there?"

He will try his hardest, for his childrens sake and for his sanity.

BANG!

"Another one!"

...Is there another pole ahead...?

BANG!

**Aurthors note**

_Yeah wow two chapters in one day, damn I am on a roll here ladies and gentlemen. Tell me your thoughts about this chapter, I tried to make it sad and make you understand how badly hurt Amaya is emotionly, or I failed. Who cares I gave it ago. Sad dramas aren't exactly my strongest point. I try to aim for happy innocent easy going comedy parts of life insteed of emotional wrecking moments. So can you let me know on how I did on that? I need to get into some more depth with that side of realism, make it more believable. _

_I dont own Naruto or anything related to Naruto. This is meerly out of pure entertainment for you readers and for my own time cruncher. I own Amaya and this story and blah blah blah. _

_Lil Blue Rose :3 _


	21. Chapter 21

"What the hell? When did you sneak into my bed, Minato answer me!" Amaya woke up feeling another body pressed against her own, turns out Minato snuck into her bed once again.

Minato opened one eye, smiling innocently trying to act all cute. Last night he spend a good three hours writing his Hokage speech till it's pure perfection. Then he boldly decided to sleep in Amaya's bed along side his sleeping fiance, well they are getting married tomorrow.

"Good morning Night Rain. I just felt like cuddling up to my girl. Your like a giant teddy bear." To prove his point, Minato snuggled closer to his narrowed eyed fiance. Amaya sighed loudly ignoring him, so damn needy half the time.

"Wonderful to know. Now get off me."

Minato kept smiling innocently. "Just think about it sweetheart, tomorrow we will be married. Finally to be husband and wife. Nearly two years together."

Amaya raised an eyebrow, "Two years together? Time does fly."

Knowing very well that Minato wouldn't let go of her any time soon.

She grabbed a nearby pillow, smacking him violently with it.

"Hey!" Minato shouted, using his arms to block the barrage of attacks.

"Get up lazy ass! Don't make me hurt you."

Minato somehow managed to slap the pillow weapon away before sitting up straight, arms wrapped tightly around the surprised female jounin and quickly lay back down with her in his arms. A small hum of approval escaped his lips before nuzzling into beautiful glossy blue hair, smelling her shampoo mixed with ramen.

Groaning in protest Amaya looked up meeting those everlasting blue eyes that shines with such love and humor, jackass.

"Minato c'mon we gotta get ready."

"The ceremony is not until midday, it's only eight am."

"Minato can we please get up. If you do then...I'll let you chose our wedding song and I will wear the freaking dress you wanted me to wear today. Dude I really need to pee!" Amaya growled out the last part. Minato's face went from content to insanely happy, happily letting her go.

"Done deal!" Minato bolted up and out of the bed in a flash of yellow, leaving a fuming blue haired princess alone. Heading straight towards the bathroom carrying a small plastic bag of newly bought scented soaps, bubble baths, body wash and other items. Before fully closing the door Minato stops running around holding onto a meduim sized black shopping bag with fancy white writing.

"Does this look nice? Rin had to help me." Minato pulled out a long pale baby blue formal dress without any straps, there was a silver glitter looking stitched in belt that went under her bust and it was floor lenght. Amaya stared at it with shock, that thing looks...EXPENSIVE!

"What the hell! Minato stop buying me so many expensive things, we cannot afford to keep doing stuff like that." Amaya looked torn, it's beautiful and she's worried that his going over his head with those gifts.

Minato shook his head laughing, looking happy.

"Is it a crime for a man to spoil his woman? I am going to be Hokage today anyway, so basically we are going to incredibly well off, rich. Also adding to that, I want you to be beside me on stage as I accept the title of Fourth Hokage. I need my wife beside me." Minato explained softly.

Amaya shook her head. "I do not care one single bit if you are going to be rich, Minato. I feel bad."

"Why? Look honey I love you, the best gift you can ever given me is when you walk down the isle and we become husband and wife. Tomorrow's our big day, I am on pins and needles, I cannot wait to finally have you as my wife." Minato kissed Amaya's cheek before resting his forehead against her's.

Amaya sighs smiling. "Idiot Hokage. I feel bad because your gift was in you room in your closet. You haven't even been in there at all. Now piss off so I can clean up."

Minato's eyes lit up like someone's offered a life time supply of free ramen. Quickly he handed over the bag and dashed off to his room, directly towards the closet. Amaya saw an opening, closed and locked the bathroom door.

Minato reached his bedroom, stopped infront of a slidding closet door and opened it. Blue eyes widden in size, jaw dropped and a small gasp escaped.

His other clothes hanging up were piled together on the left side while Amaya's present was hanging by a wire clothes hanger. A white sage coat proudly dangled down from the hanger, red flames dancing on the coats bottom and once turned around he felt teary. On the back in large red Kaji was Fourth Hokage.

A large watery smile tugged his mouth upward, slowly pulling the soft fabric on and look at himself by a nearby body mirror. He looks exactly like a Hokage now, the pefect example of a Hokage now.

'Thank you Amaya.' Minato looked over his shoulder, feeling watched and it turned out to be his blue haired princess. Wearing a blue fluffy bathrobe, hair dripping wet and she still looks angelic to him.

"Hmm totally sexy. I was order a colour change to yellow but red is a Hokage's signature colour scheme. Wouldn't want to break a tradition now."

"Amaya."

"That's my name."

Minato pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, his fingers tangled into her wild mane of unbrushed hair and he felt her hands on his chest. He poured his entire love into their kiss. He feels special to have such a amazing woman in his life, after years of being alone and unloved during early childhood, made up when she sat beside him neary two years ago eating ramen and bad mouthed him.

He still recalls the first time he ever saw her. He saw a blue haired chunin ranked crazy angel. Now that crazy angel's going to be his wife.

Amaya pulled back, fixing up his croaked collar.

"You look so dashing in your Hokage coat. I sent an order out yesterday to Cyclone island and got it late last night. The joys of having a summoning contract." Amaya kissed his lips.

Minato grins. "I love it, thank you honey."

Amaya scoffs playfully. "I know. Now if I find any blood or food stains on this material, then I am going to kill you. It's dry clean only! Now I am going to get dressed. Take it off and go shower up, smelly."

Minato smirks. "It's a manly smell."

"Shower up idiot."

"That's Lord Hokage to you, Lady Namikaze." Minato teased then ranaway laughing as Amaya threw a shoe in his general direction.

"Damn his an idiot. Why is it that he calls me Princess and doesn't realise what's going to happen. Minato's going to be a Hokage, then a King once we get married. I just don't understand why he doesn't realise this sooner." Amaya muttered while smirking as the shower turned on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You look amazing Amaya." Minato smiled proudly from standing beside their front door.

Amaya wore the dress Minato had picked out, silver strappy high heels and done a professional looking formal hairstyle with little silver pearl hairpins, keeping her princess curls up.

"As do you handsome."

Minato wore his typical everyday Jounin outfit, his brand spanking new Hokage coat on and he seems to glow. Minato blushes while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. You would think after all this time he would be use to her teasing or compliments.

"Shall we go now?" Offering out her arm to him, smirking as he went bright red.

"Hey that's my job!" Minato pointed at her.

Amaya snickered wickedly. "I am trying to be romantic Lord Hokage. Is it a crime for a woman to escort her darling soon to be husband around. At least I am not carrying you like a little sissy bitch, my bitch."

Minato crossed his arms. "I am not a female dog."

"Fine be like that." Amaya scoffed at his new attitude, geez his like a female sometimes.

"However I would very much like to be the one escorting my lady to the ceremony. Then tomorrow night after our wedding party, I can carry you to our honeymoon." He winks playfully yet serious.

"Eh? Wait honeymoon? Where the hell are we going?" Amaya shivered slightly under Minato's gaze, he looks excited about their honeymoon.

"Oh I got us a nice...wait it's a surprise my darling~" Minato wagged his finger teasingly at her face, looking way too playful also mysterious.

"Hey I wanna know damnit! Tell me or sleep on the couch tomorrow night, that's a freaking promise."

Minato snorts, leaning closer to her and softly whispered in a low sensual husky voice, Amaya felt a shiver going down her back just listening to him speak.

"Tomorrow night is our first offical night as husband and wife, so there's no floor or couch. There will just be the both of us together. I will await for the moment we both give ourselves to each other, to make love and to give my wife physical pleasures only her husband can provide." Minato smirks wickedly as Amaya blushed blood red.

"...Your a pervert like you damn sensie!"

Minato anime sweat dropped, hanging his head low while a little storm cloud hovered over his head.

"I was trying to be romantic Amaya! There's a difference between being romantic and being perverted. Hey wait a second, why am I getting the blame? You're the one who actually reads his books." Minato's head snapped up while glaring at her.

Amaya shrugs in a carefree way, not bothered by that.

"The story plot sucks but the steamy parts were rather good. Of course I never actually was apart of those activities due to my families tradition. I am a virgin, but clearly not innocent minded, he he he."

Minato chuckles. "Good to know."

"Your not."

"Excuse me?"

Amaya snickered, "You were Kushina's bitch for awhile, now your my bitch boy."

Minato blushes brightly that would make any red colour pale in shame, stuttering like a fool. Immeditly Amaya knew,

"Oh my ramen! Your a virgin too! Why didn't you tell me that Minato?" Amaya gasped.

Minato coughed feeling uncomfortable, so much for flirting with her.

"I wasn't ready for that! Tsunade told me at an early age to wait for marraige and I' am doing that. Kushina was pushing me for a long time!" Minato shrieked in a un-manly voice.

"So cute! The Leaf's village's Yellow Flash is a virgin!" Amaya taunted before kissing his cheek.

Minato pouted childishly. "That's so cruel!"

"Bite me."

Minato sighs, cruel and childish woman also sturbborn.

"Let's just go now."

"Shall we go then my darling Hokage?"

"Only if I' am the one escorting you."

Amaya grabbed his arm, giggling happily as he looks down with a forgiving look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I shall protect the Hidden Leaf village and everyone residing inside the village. I will be a kind fair Hokage, I shall think of the village's safety and I will always be ready to protect my home. I, Minato Namikaze of the Hidden Leaf Village pledge my eternal loyalty to my home, my home as The Fourth Hokage!" Minato stood proudly on the Hokage Tower's balcony along side with the former Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Amaya.

Cheers and loud whooping were heard far and wide from Fire Country as the Hokage's title and hat was placed upon the blonde haired man's head.

Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze's now offically dubbed the Fourth Hokage! People popped party poppers, confetti, sprayed shaken up bottles of champain and danced happily. So happy to have a new powerful shinobi as Hokage, a true heroic legendary ninja as their own. A great man now represents their home and country.

Jiriya cried tears of happiness while blowing his nose on a soggy tissue.

Tsunade clapped feeling a burst of joy and pride for Minato's accomplishment of finally being Hokage.

Sarutobi smiled adding his own clapping.

'I can finally retire! I am a free man now bitches!' His inner chibi done a happy dance while drinking a bottle of sake. He can now finally spend time with his family and read Jiraiya's newly published book.

Amaya stood there feeling like an idiot, some Uchihas snickered at her from bellow. Her pride's taken a deep blow, freaking dress. However she's smiling even more brighter than usual, adding her own booming claps and occasional cat calls. Just to make Minato blush.

Minato smiled over his shoulder at Amaya, who done a thumbs up.

His dream's finally a reality, after years of mental and physical trainings paid off greatly. Minato's the Fourth Hokage and a idol amoungst the younger generation. One goal is completed and only two more. Tomorrow his marrying the woman of his dreams and then maybe later on in life, they will be parents too.

Kushina saw his gaze from bellow the tower's balcony. She felt extremely proud to know him and slightly jealous, she wanted to be Hokage. At least a powerful shinobi like him was Hokage and that made her relifed. The red head woman gave him thumbs up followed by a secret middle finger gesture out of good will. He smiles nodding, after everythings that's happened between them, they still were good friends and she's not going to screw that up. Especially since Kushina's dubbed Amaya as her soul sister, they were great friends.

'Tonight's the hens party, hehe tonight's going to be so much fun! I hope Amaya loves the special arrangment we set up for her tonight.'

Kushina met Mikoto Uchiha's gaze, both smirked nodding.

Minato turned around heading back inside Hokage's Tower along side the others. Jiraiya gave him a manly hug.

"I am so proud of you Minato! Hokage today and a husband tomorrow, sucks to be you on the last part. No offence Amaya."

"None taken."

Minato shook his head laughing, he feels amazing, words cannot discribe how joyful his feeling.

Tsunade sat beside Amaya on the red leather couch, legs crossed together while looking smug.

"Looks like his going to celebrate tonight without Amaya."

Minato snapped his head to the blonde haired slug princess, so quick that one person would expect him to have whip lashed himself, bitch please.

"Pardon Lady Tsunade?" Why wasn't Amaya going to be with him tonight?

"Hens party. You cannot see the bride tonight until tomorrow when she walks down the isle to you. Tonight is ladies night and dont you dare think about it Jiraiya!" Tsunade glared at the blushing toad sanin with a large leering smirk.

"Wouldn't want to pass up a opptunity to get some hard core re-search. Ladies wearing short revealing dresses, grinding up against eachother and do more sexy activites together." Jiraiya's face turned red while getting a nose bleed, his mind turning dirty.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, slowly moving away from a mad Minato. His body trembling in pure anger at his sensie. Do not mess with Minato's bride.

"Idiot!"

Amaya looked up finally, spacing out for awhile.

"What are we talking about?"

Tsunade smirked at the clueless blue haired princess.

"Your hen party."

"Oh. Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough princess." Tsunade winked.

"Are we going to ladies night at the male strip club?"

"WHAT?!" Minato shouted while pressing a hand to his heart.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Amaya who smirked while licking her teeth, looking incredibly smug.

"How did you find out?"

"I had to babysit little Itachi Uchiha three days ago for Mikoto, she wanted to get her nails done. Itachi showed me Mikoto's planner list, Hen Party's to do list to be exact. I gave him dango as a treat afterwards. Is that famous stripper guy from Wave country going to entertain us tonight? His freaking sexy." Amaya snickered.

"Hell no!" Minato shouted while twitching.

"Don't you have a bucks party aswell Minato? Last night of freedom and I want a lap dance by Sir Sexybody."

Jiraiya pulled out his note body, visiously writing down notes.

"Lap dance?!"

Tsunade threw her head back laughing.

"We have to go now Minato. I've arranged a surprise for you too!" Jiriya looped his arm with Minato's.

"Us too."

"Can I wear that sexy black dress tonight?"

Minato shouted out as Sarutobi joined in with the dragging.

"Hell no! I don't want some guy giving my wife a lap dance! Stop dragging me!"

Once the men were seperated from the laughing females. Jiraiya turned around to his glaring student with a smirk.

"I saw we enjoy ourselves tonight men. Tsunade's not the only one who's planned a night out. Tonight we party!"

Sarutobi nods. "I am in."

Minato pouted slightly, he doesn't like this one single bit. Not liking that some random man's going to give Amaya a lap dance.

"Fine sensie."

Jiraiya rubbed his hands together while giggling insanely.

"We are going to pose as dancers at the male strip club, this is a bridal party that no ones going to forget. Now Minato, I believe there's a male dancer arriving in Konoha in a little under an hour. We are going to intercept him and make him give us dance lessons. Then we hendge into dancers."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "I am too old for those sort of things Jiraiya. Cant we go to a bar or something? Besides I actually have a wife and if she finds out, I am offically a walking dead man. Not to mention I have a rowdy son."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, arms crossed together.

"Sensie we have to do this. They are bound to have a girly chat, we can listen into their conversations easily."

"No."

"You use to be cool Sarutobi sensie."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. Him? The God of Shinobis use to be cool? His still pretty damn cool! How dare Jiraiya take a jab at his manhood. He invented cool!

"Bring it on." He looked determinded.

"Well you've certianly proved me wrong sensie. What about you Minato?"

Minato swollowed down some saliva.

"I am in. However we are busted, I am running like hell."

Jiraiya clapped his hands together, nodding taking full responsiblity if they were indeed busted.

"Okay here's our battle plan, come closer men."

Jiraiya started whispering in a hush voice. None of them noticed a small white and blue slug listening into their plans.

**Aurthors note**

**Hahahaah. I would like to thank my loyal extremely surpportive fans for the wonderful reviews. You guys are amazing! **

**Well now Minato's offically Fourth Hokage and is marrying Amaya in the next or second chapter. For the girls hen's party I had a evil yet delisious idea, a strip club. I was thinking about that movie Magic Mike and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't stop laughing at that idea. Jiraiya, Minato and Sarutobi all posed as strippers and danced for the girls. I had to add this to my story! It must be added into this story, It will be added! Honestly sometimes I love my ideas way to much for a normal person, especially when it comes to humor ideas. I love to make people laugh! **

**Here's a link to Amaya's dress. You know the pretty blue one. **

**Also for a sneak peak for the next chapter, here's Amaya's sexy black dress. Tsunade bought it for her as a gift for becoming a jounin as a side note. **

** . **

**I do not own Naruto or anything related to the awesome kickass anime. **

**I only own this story, ideas and my awesome kunochi princess Amaya! **

**I am sorry for bad spelling or terrible grammar mistakes. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's going to be a really messed up on, once I've selected my song list. **

**Have a good one guys! **

**Lots of Love**

**Lil Blue Rose :3 **

**P.s- It's 3:40 am here in Australia! I am so freaking tired but needed to write another chapter for you guys! That's my love for you all!**

**P.P.S- Little Question, how old is Minato? **


End file.
